Quand Les Secrets Se Dévoilent!
by Seilin
Summary: Une nouvelle débarque dans la classe de Kyo Yuki et Tohru. Elle semble cacher quelque chose et connaitre les Soma. Qui est elle vraiment? Serait elle la solution pour vaincre la malédiction? CHAPITRE 13 UPLOAD
1. Evénement Heureux ?

_**Quand les secrets se dévoilent**_

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent

**Chapitres :** 1

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle débarque dans la classe de Kyo Yuki et Tohru. elle semble cacher quelque chose et connaitre les Soma.Mais qui est-elle vraiment? Serait-elle la solution pour vaincre la malédiction?

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note : **Je profite de refaire la présentation du chapitre 1 pour m'excusez à propos des dialogues. Je met pourtant des tirets mais ils n'apparaissent jamais. TT.

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Evènement heureux ?**

Je vous présente deux nouveaux élèves.

Ohayo ! Je m'appelle Alexis.

Ohayo ! Je m'appelle Mélodie.

La voix de la jeune fille était très faible.

« Ce qu'elle est jolie ! » Pensèrent les garçons.

A la pause, ils se précipitèrent autour de sa table. Tohru s'approcha :

Ano… Enchantée je m'appelle Tohru Honda.

Mélodie tourna la tête de son côté, mais ne la regarda pas. Elle regardait Alexis comme si elle appelait à l'aide. Ce dernier avait été pris d'assaut par le fan club de Yuki. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle :

Dites les gars vous n'avez pas l'impression que vous l'étouffez !

Mélodie se leva et se cacha derrière lui. Puis remarquant Tohru elle se dirigea vers elle.

… Oh…Ohayo !

Ah Mélodie-chan ! Bonjour !

Tu as du mal à parler ? Demanda Arisa

Elle hocha la tête puis sortit une ardoise et écrivit :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Moi c'est Arisa Uotani et elle Saki Hanajima.

Tu as des ondes très puissantes et aussi très triste.

« Tu maîtrises les ondes ? »

Oui, et les tiennes sont très fortes. Un peu comme celle de Yuki ou Kyo, mais différentes.

« Ah ! Qui sont Kyo-kun et Yuki-Kun ? »

Kyo c'est la carotte que tu vois là-bas et Yuki c'est celui qui s'approche.

… Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Yuki, je suis le président du conseil des élèves, sois la bienvenue dans notre classe.

« Merci. Ton nom de famille c'est bien Soma ? »

Oui, pourquoi ?

« Pour rien. »

…

Yuki s'éloigna ne comprenant pas son comportement.

Hé ! Toi la nouvelle, intervint Minami, il est interdit de parler au Prince aussi familièrement. Quand tu t'adresses à lui tu dois dire Yuki-sempaï et tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler seule !

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir mais je doute qu'il t'appartienne. »

De quoi ?

Hé !

Je vais vous envoyer une onde si vous ne la laissez pas tranquille !

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir, trois jeunes filles partent ventre à terre.

Pas mal répondu, Mélo mais n'hésite pas à les envoyer bouler.

Mélodie acquiesça.

Le soir venu chez Shiguré !

Tu… Bien ! Tout le monde ! Entendu Hatori ! A demain !

…Que voulait Hatori ? Demanda Yuki

Hm, Akito veut tous nous voir demain. Tous, même toi Kyo-kun.

Ça signifie qu'Honda-san va rester toute seule.

Je n'irai pas, fit Kyo. Notre chef de famille a pété les plombs !

Je n'irai pas non plus, dit Yuki calmement

Bouh tu entends Tohru, ils sont méchants avec moi (larmes de crocodiles.).

Ne prends pas cet air de chien battu ! Hurlèrent Yuki et Kyo en même temps.

Vous devriez y aller, fit Tohru c'est sans doute important.

Cela ne te dérange pas de rester toute seule ? Demanda Kyo

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Demain je vais voir Mélodie-chan.

Mélodie, c'est la nouvelle ? Elle est pas très causante comme fille.

Oui, méfiez-vous d'elle Honda-san.

Tout ira bien !

Ainsi les garçons allèrent au manoir Soma. Donc le lendemain au manoir.

J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença Akito. Depuis des générations la famille Soma et la famille De Roset sont amies. La tradition veut que le chef de la famille Soma … EPOUSE une fille de la famille De Roset. Aujourd'hui je vais donc vous présenter ma femme.

Les dernières paroles d'Akito, lui firent faire une moue de dégout. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra suivis de :

Tohru, s'exclamèrent les maudits.

Qu'es ce que…fit Akito au bord de la crise cardiaque !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint M De Roset, c'est juste une amie de ma fille. Voici votre femme !

Mais c'est la nouvelle, remarqua Kyo.

M. Akito, laissez moi vous présenter Mélodie, votre future femme.

Mélodie s'approcha suivie de près par Alexis. Elle s'inclina devant Akito puis s'assit.

Elle vous appartient, désormais. Faites-en ce que vous voulez !

Hm, comment occupe-t-elle ces journées ?

Pour l'instant, elle va au lycée, répondit Alexis. Il était impensable de vous donner une femme qui n'ai pas un minimum de culture.

Akito sourit.

Eh bien ma belle ! Murmura-t-il en s'approchant de son visage. Tu continueras à aller au lycée pour l'instant.

…

Réponds ! Fit le père.

Oui, murmura-t-elle.

C'est bien ! (C'est limite si elle est pas un chien !)

Bien, la gardez-vous ou devons-nous encore la supporter ?

Hm, Elle va rester à partir de maintenant. Désormais tu résideras au manoir. Comme ça je vais apprendre à te connaître ! … . Que murmures-tu ?

Rien.

Le père s'approcha alors et la gifla.

Que murmurais-tu ? Réponds !

…

Elle reçut aussitôt une autre gifle.

Alors ?

… D…Donner la liberté pour mieux la reprendre !

Et alors ! Intervint Alexis. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on laisse une imbécile comme toi libre ! Où irai le monde ?

Tu n'es bonne qu'à obéir, imbécile ! Désormais tu obéiras à M.Akito. Taches de ne jamais le mécontenter.

…

Et bien réponds !

Mélodie regarda Akito.

Suis-je censée répondre ?

Et pourquoi ne répondrais-tu pas ? Demanda Alexis furieux.

J'appartiens désormais à Akito. Je suis son…objet. Elle sourit tristement.

Comment !

Une gifle partit M.De Roset venait de frapper sa fille une nouvelle fois !

Un objet, hm ça me plaît bien, murmura Akito pensif. Hé hé mais je préfère un jouet. Oui tu seras un jouet qui m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil.

Oui, murmura Mélodie. Elle regarda Tohru avec des yeux plein de remerciements.

Cette fille est une abrutie, bien nous vous la laissons M.Akito. Au revoir.

Juste avant de sortir Alexis s'approcha de Mélodie.

Ah Dommage maintenant il va falloir que je me trouve un autre souffre-douleur. Tu es contente, hein ? Bah, de toute façon, tu n'es qu'un objet mais au cas ou je vais lui dire. Il se tourna vers Akito : si jamais vous avez besoins de la faire obéir rappelez-lui qui est responsable de la mort de son frère. N'est ce pas Mélodie?

Il s'en alla en éclatant de rire. Mélodie se contenta de regarder le sol puis regarda son futur mari lorsqu'il se remit à parler.

Bon, maintenant que ces abrutis sont partis nous allons mettre les choses au point. Désormais vous obéirez aux ordres de Mélodie, compris ? Excepté si c'est en contradiction avec mes ordres bien sûr. C'est encore moi qui décide.

Chacun se leva, abasourdis par les événements Mélodie alla voir Tohru et la remercia du fond du cœur. Puis chacun sortit et Mélodie se retrouva seule avec Akito. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle :

Cette fille hideuse je t'interdis de l'approcher désormais. As-tu compris ? Je t'interdis te traîner avec une horreur pareille. Si tu as compris va-t'en. Ah autre chose tu es assez jolie si jamais tu me trompes cela ira mal pour toi.

Oui.

Avant de sortir elle murmura :

Tu t'es fait avoir.

Tss ne dis pas de bêtises. Je sais tout.

Vraiment ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Pardon ?

Le lundi à l'école Mélodie arriva à l'école couverte de bleus.

Mélodie-chan, s'inquiéta Tohru. Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui, pas de problème mais je crois que tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi. J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne plus te parler. Mais si tu veux, je peux désobéir !

Non, c'est triste mais je comprends. Désobéir ce n'est pas bien. Je comprends tout à fait. Ça ira !

Menteuse ! Je le sais, je t'ai fait de la peine. Gomen ! Je te laisse, tu peux pleurer tranquillement ! Tiens.

Elle lui tendit son mouchoir avant de s'éloigner.

Hey ! Pourquoi tu pleures, Tohru ? Demanda Kyo.

C'est Mélodie-chan, elle…

Et elle raconta tout ce que Mélodie avait dit.

Bzz ! Ondes de Tohru repéré !

Tohru ! Es ce que ça va ! Demanda Arisa voyant son amie en pleurs. Carotte, qu'es ce que tu lui as fait ?

Mais rien ! C'est pas moi ! Arrête de m'accuser !

C'est Mélodie, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Hana.

Tohru acquiesça et raconta de nouveau l'histoire en ne précisant pas que le mari était un Soma, pendant que Kyo s'éloignait en râlant.

Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Yuki voyant Mélodie couverte de bleus.

Disons qu'Akito m'as appris à le respecter.

Yuki frissonna, il se souvenait parfaitement de la « torture » qu'Akito lui avait fait subir. Il compris qu'Akito lui avais montré son côté violent.

« C'est pourtant sa femme. »

Au fait. Tu parles parfaitement. Pourquoi parlais-tu sur une ardoise, hier ?

J'avais énormément de mal à parler, à cause de ma famille. Maintenant que je suis séparée d'elle ça va!

Tu étais battue ? Tu n'y gagne pas au change.

Si. Il ne sait pas tout.

Pour…Ton frère ?

Oui, mais pas seulement.

Yuki n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des détails, la cloche sonna et ils rentrèrent en classe.

Le soir Mélodie rentra et alla aussitôt saluer Akito.

Tadaima ! Fit-elle doucement.

Akito était allongé sur le sol. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur les genoux.

Hm ! C'est bien tu es venue tout de suite !

Un oiseau buvait dans une soucoupe, il s'arrêta de boire pour regarder une autre passer et se poser sur la main de Mélodie.

A quoi te fais penser un oiseau, Akito ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Qu'es ce que ça peut bien te faire !

Rien, Gomen.

Il se tourna légèrement de façon à voir le visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur l'oiseau.

A quoi cela te fait penser, toi ?

… La paix.

…, pour moi ce serait plutôt la liberté, être libre et pouvoir vivre.

… Tu parles de liberté, mais… la vraie liberté n'est-elle pas d'avoir une branche ou se poser. (A méditer !)

Akito ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire que répondre à cela ?

Sans doute ! Laisse-moi, maintenant !

Mélodie se leva et sortie.

Etrange femme, murmura Akito.

La porte s'ouvrit et Shiguré entra.

Bonjour Akito!

Ah! Tu étais là, Shiguré ?

Oui. Je venais vous voir. Comment vas-tu, Akito ?

Tu voulais surtout la voir, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, elle est bizarre. Elle ne t'embête pas ?

Tu crois que je me laisserais faire ? …Hm, elle est étrange comme femme…. Pourquoi souris-tu ? Tu complotes quelque chose, c'est ça ?

… Moi, comploter ! La chose la plus importante à mes yeux c'est vous, Akito. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

Le lendemain à l'école, Mélodie croisa Tohru, Hana et Arisa. Elle prit le temps de les saluer puis s'éloigna. Arisa l'arrêta :

Hé ! C'est vrai ce que Tohru nous a dit, tu ne veux plus être son amie. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Il vaut mieux qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, répondit Mélodie calmement. Je lui créerais des ennuis et beaucoup de peine. Je suis loin d'être gentille…je suis même dangereuse, murmura-t-elle.

La cloche sonna.

A midi, Mélodie chercha Yuki.

Ah ! Yuki-kun. Gomen, je voulais savoir si tu…

Hé ! Il est interdit de parler au Prince quand on est seule ! Hurla Minami.

…Tant pis ! Je vais devoir demander à Akito.

Attends ! L'appela Yuki en la rattrapant. Que dois-tu demander à Akito ? Demande-le-moi.

C'est à propos de… Elle baissa la voix …la malédiction.

Que… Comment es-tu au courant ? Ah ! C'est vrai la famille De Roset doit être au courant.

Non ! Les De Roset ne sont pas au courant. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de l'être…Si cela arrivait…

« Si cela arrivait, alors tout recommencerai ! »

Quoi ? Qu'es ce qui se passerait ?

Rien. Mais dis-moi plutôt Tohru est au courant ?

…Oui.

Elle est bien chez Shiguré-san, n'est ce pas ?

Oui.

Donc tu vis avec elle.

Oui… Ou veux-tu en venir ?

Je voudrais que tu la protèges.

Hein ?

Tu m'as entendue ? Protèges-la d'Akito, de moi et même de Shiguré-san. Tôt ou tard, elle regrettera d'avoir connu les Soma. J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas, mais si je n'ai pas d'autre choix… je risque de lui faire du mal. Yuki-kun promets-moi que tu la protégeras.

… Oui.

Ah, Yuki-kun des membres du conseil vous cherche…intervint Tohru.

Bonjour Tohru-san, fit Mélodie.

Ah ! Heu… Bonjour !

Yuki-kun, n'oublie pas ce que tu viens de me promettre, fit Mélodie en s'éloignant.

Excusez-moi, je tombe au mauvais moment.

Non ! Ce n'est pas grave…mais elle est bizarre.

Ah vous aussi vous pensez ça ?

…Qui d'autre ?

Kyo-kun.

Ce stupide chat ! Il est capable de réfléchir ! C'est étonnant !

Ano…

Bon , on y va !

Mais et le conseil.

Il attendra demain. Je vous accompagne à votre travail.

C'est que ce soir je ne travaille pas.

… Ah bon ? Tant mieux !

Ils rentrèrent donc tous ensemble.

Tohru, tu peux me garder quelque chose ce soir. Je vais au dojo.

Oui.

Mon petit Kyo-kun chéri ! Hurla une voix derrière eux.

« Bang » Kagura pris Kyo dans ses bras. Celui-ci chercha à fuir, mais elle le rattrapa aussitôt. Puis tout en traînant Kyo par le col , elle s'éloigna :

A plus tard tout le monde.

Oui, et bonne chance, cria Tohru.

…

Une fois devant la porte, Tohru aperçue mademoiselle Mitsuru. Celle-ci écrivait une lettre.

« Mes chers parents ! Je me permets de quitter ce monde avant vous. Je ne supporte plus cet écrivain… »

Mademoiselle Mitsuru ?

Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne le supporte plus. Je souhaite mourir.

Calmez-vous, mademoiselle.

S'il vous plaît, évitez de vous suicider devant ma porte. Ça fais très mauvais genre.

Monsieur Shiguré.

Shiguré, ça t'amuses de la mettre dans cet état là ?

Monsieur Shiguré. Vos 1500 pages, où sont vos 1500 pages ?

Ah ! Je ne les ai pas encore écrites.

Alors écrivez vite !

…Yuki, tu sembles contrarié, remarqua Shiguré en redevenant sérieux.

Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste discuté avec Mélodie de choses étranges.

Monsieur Shiguré. Vos pages. Ecrivez !

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 1 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît ! **

Petite review ? ça m'encourage même si vous venez juste de commencer et qu'il y a plusieurs chap. ça motive toujours.


	2. Souvenirs

_**Quand les secrets se dévoilent**_

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent

**Chapitres :** 2

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Je m'améliore en présentation des chap. faut que je refasse le un. Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour l'abescence de tiret devant les dialogues refuse de me les faire apparaître.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Myogoda :_ Voilà la suite que tu attendais. Désolé si je mets un peu de temps à publier les chapitres en ce moment j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordi mais bon comme j'ai que ton avis je pourrais tout aussi bien te l'envoyer par mail.

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Souvenir !**

Pendant ce temps au dojo, Kyo, Kagura et Kazuma s'entraînaient, lorsque Kunimitsu fit entrer Mélodie.

Ano… Gomen. Kazuma-sama. Akito vous demande.

… Bien.

Maître !

Tout ira bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Kazuma sortit. Aussitôt Kagura partit-elle aussi sans jeter un regard à Mélodie.

Sanglier ! Murmura Mélodie.

Qu'es ce que tu dis ? Demanda Kyo

Rien. … Es-tu bon en arts martiaux ?

Pourquoi ?

Bats-toi contre moi.

Pardon ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Mélodie l'attaqua d'un coup de pied vers la tête. Kyo esquiva de justesse et fonça sur elle levant à son tour son pied. Mélodie le stoppa net avec son bras. Puis avec son autre main elle le repoussa au niveau du ventre. Kyo tomba par terre et Mélodie s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Tu n'es pas mauvais. Mais tu as encore des progrès à faire.

Mais…que. Si tu sais te battre pourquoi te laisses-tu frapper ?

Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas Akito au tapis lorsqu'il dépasse les limites… ?

…

… Mais…peut-être… que… c'est parce que je suis dangereuse.

Son regard exprimait une douleur très profonde qui pénétra au plus profonds de Kyo.

« Ce regard est rempli de tristesse. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ce genre de douleur avant. Ou ...peut-être que lorsqu'on me répétait que j'avais tué ma mère. Mais ce n'était pas aussi puissant. » Il murmura :

Dangereuse ?

Bon si nous allions chercher ton maître ? A moins que tu ne préfères rentrer.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être à l'intérieur de toute façon je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Ah bon. Mais avec moi il n'y a pas de problèmes. Tu veux qu'on passe par les toits ?

…

Je faisais souvent ça chez les De Roset. Pour leur échapper un peu ainsi qu'à leur atmosphère. Pour ne pas étouffer, c'était un moyen de me libérer. Je serais curieuse de voir si je me souviens du chemin. … On y va ?

…Oui. Mais tu es déjà venue ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Ils partirent ainsi sur les toits et se rapprochèrent de chez Akito. Kazuma en sortait justement. Il paraissait légèrement soucieux. Mélodie descendit prudemment et sauta non loin de Kazuma imité par Kyo.

Ah je suis contente je me souviens du chemin.

Tu es contente ?

Ça ne se voit pas ?

Non. Tu ne souris pas et il n'y a aucune lueur de joie dans tes yeux.

… C'est normal, ils sont éteints. Ce sont les yeux de quelqu'un à qui l'on a retiré quelque chose qui lui était très cher.

Oui c'est exactement ça. … C'est toi Mélodie ?

Oui. Enchantée.

…C'est donc toi la femme d'Akito. Je voudrais te voir jeudis. Viens chez moi directement. Akito est d'accord c'est d'ailleurs lui qui le veut.

D'accord je viendrais vous voir jeudi.

Mélodie ! Hurla Akito.

A demain, fit-elle à Kyo tout en s'éloignant. C'était un beau combat.

Un combat ?

Maître, elle…

Pendant ce temps Mélodie arriva chez Akito.

Tu m'as appelé

Oui. Jeudis tu iras voir Kazuma.

Oui. Il me l'a dit, je viens de le croiser.

Bien. Assieds-toi !

Akito ?…A quoi je sers ?

…

Tu es Dieu, n'est ce pas ? Alors hormis à les perdre à quoi je sers ?

De quoi parles-tu ?

Rien. Gomen. J'oubliais que tu ne le savais pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Rien…. A quoi je…sers. Qui suis-je pour vous ? Je veux dire pour les maudits !

Sa main et sa voix tremblaient. Elle avait la voix faible, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Je suis Dieu. Par déduction tu es une déesse, non ?

Tu te moques de moi, répondit-elle choquée. Je ne pourrais jamais incarner une déesse en ayant…

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et sanglota. Akito s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Je sais déjà tout ça.

Tu n'as donc pas oublié ?

Non. Au besoin ta mère me l'avait rappelé avant de mourir.

… Elle le savait qu'elle allait mourir ! Akito, je …tu….

Elle soupira.

Je l'ai mal pris. Je n'avais aucune envie de savoir tout ça. Répondit Akito qui avait deviné sa question.

Et pourtant tu le sais. … Es ce pour cela que tu m'en veux ?

Oui. Va t'en maintenant. Sors d'ici.

Elle sortit mais resta absorbée dans ses pensées.

« Un jouet ? Tu m'en veux à ce point Akito ? Je ne représente donc rien pour toi ? »

Début du flash-back :

Mélodie, ta mère. … Elle est morte.

Quoi ? C'est une blague, hein ? C'est pas drôle. Où est-elle ?

Mélodie courait vers sa maison. Là elle vit des pompiers devant la porte et de la fumée qui s'échappait.

Eric ! Qu'es ce qui c'est passé où est maman ?

Eric désigna une civière recouverte d'un drap blanc.

Non ! Maman, maman ! MAMAN !

Mademoiselle, c'était votre maman ?

Oui, «snif ». Elle est vivante, hein ? C'est une blague, elle est pas morte ? Elle ne peut pas mourir.

Je… je suis désolé. La maison a pris feu et votre mère n'a pas pu sortir. Elle est morte par asphyxie.

Non…maman. T'as pas le droit. Tu m'entends, hein ? Tu m'avais promis ! Maman,… « snif » S'il te plaît… reviens.

D'après les experts ce serait dû à une fuite de gaz.

Fin du flash-back :

« Non ce n'était pas un accident. Elle le savait, ils allaient la tuer. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a écarté ce jour là. Elle m'a éloignée avec mon frère. Elle m'avait pourtant promis que… »

Mélodie ! Es ce que ça va ?

Tirant Mélodie de ses pensées Hatori apparut devant elle.

J'ai eu l'impression que vous alliez tomber dans les pommes.

Non, tout va bien, je réfléchissais ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Tu es sûre ?…Bon alors je te laisse.

Oui.

Le jeudi arriva et Mélodie se rendit directement chez Kazuma, rejoint peu de temps après par Kyo.

Mélodie, Akito m'a demandé de voir si tu étais digne d'être sa femme.

…

Bien, Kyo, viens ici !

J'ai peur de comprendre, murmura celui-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, il pleuvait. Maître vous…

Mais Kazuma saisit sa main et lui enleva son bracelet. Aussitôt le véritable aspect de Kyo se révéla sous le regard de Mélodie.

Ne me regarde pas. Va-t'en !

Comme pour Tohru, Kyo griffa Mélodie.

Le véritable aspect du chat, murmura-t-elle. Kyo-kun !…

Va-t'en ! Pourquoi restes-tu ? Ne fais pas comme Tohru, toi aussi tu as peur ! N'essaye pas, tu ne pourras jamais être comme elle. Va-t'en !

Non. Je n'ai pas peur et je ne m'en irai pas. Toi aussi tu caches ton secret. …Elle sembla hésité puis se remit à parler ayant visiblement pris sa décision.

Kyo-kun regarde s'il te plaît !

Elle souleva légèrement sa manche.

Moi aussi je cache quelque chose. L'avais-tu remarqué ? Je porte toujours des manches longues. Et en dessous je porte des bandages tout le long du bras. Regarde !

Elle enleva le bandage autour de son bras. Kyo recula et Kazuma étouffa un cri d'horreur. Kyo redevint humain à ce moment là.

Mélodie, ton bras…il…

Oui, il n'y a plus de peau. J'ai la chair et le muscle à vif. C'est horrible n'est ce pas ? Kyo-kun, toi tu as ton aspect et tu peux le cacher… moi je ne peux pas le cacher, juste avec des bandages. C'est comme ça pour mes deux bras et ça ne guérira jamais.

Mais, que…comment…qui ?

Je préférerais garder ça pour moi ! C'est un souvenir douloureux. Avez-vous encore besoins de moi, Kazuma-sama?

… Non !

Elle prit le bracelet et le rendit à Kyo.

D'une certaine manière nous sommes quittes !

Puis elle s'éloigna.

Maître, pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ?

J'ai obéis à Akito ! Et puis, je voulais voir quel genre de femme elle était vraiment.

Qu'auriez-vous fais si elle était partie en courant ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais bon. Retourne à l'entraînement tu t'es fait battre et je ne l'admets pas. Moi je dois aller faire mon rapport à Akito.

… D'accord.

Kyo se dirigea donc vers le dojo. Il n'était pas tard et il avait encore le temps de s'entraîner. (Petite précision Kyo s'est rhabiller)

Mon petit Kyo-kun adorée !

Un pied suivis de Kagura (lol) arriva vers Kyo. Celui-ci esquiva et Kagura atterrit dans le vide. Kyo semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Kyo-kun, méchant, tu vas voir…Kyo-kun ?

Hm, tu es venue t'entraîner toi aussi ? Lui demanda-t-il pensif.

Kyo-kun, tu es bizarre ! Pourquoi tu me laisses m'accrocher à ton cou ?

T'occupe ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Kyo-kun, tu comptes me trahir ! (Personnalité du sanglier !) Tu vas voir !

Ah ! Mais Kagura !

Kyo venant de comprendre qu'il avait Kagura en face de lui, partit aussitôt en courant poursuivis par cette dernière.

Pendant ce temps Mélodie rentra chez Akito.

Tu l'as vu ? As-tu eu peur ?

Non.

Il est horrible, n'est ce pas ? C'est un monstre, une horreur ! Il est laid, et son corps est tordu. Et puis, il pue. Il est répugnant !

Non pas plus que la première fois. Il ne me fait toujours pas peur. Je n'ai pas pitié mais il ne me fait pas horreur.

Tu oses me contredire ?

…Non…mais…

Mais quoi ? Ton insolence m'énerve.

Akito pourquoi m'as-tu montré ça ? Tu croyais que j'avais oublié ?

Parce que je veux que tu le déteste. Tu comprends, tu dois le haïr.

… C'est …raté ! Je le respecterai encore plus maintenant ! Il a beaucoup de courage pour continuer à garder ce secret.

Rah ! Tais-toi, je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu oses le respecter, pourtant je te l'ai dit non ? Il a tué sa propre mère.

C'est ta version, pas la vérité.

La gifle partit. Puis une autre. Et tout en continuant de la frapper il hurlait :

Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je t'interdis de me contredire. Tu m'entends ? C'est un monstre et il le restera. Tu n'as pas le droit de le respecter. C'est un monstre, tu veux une preuve il a tué sa mère.

Arrête, Akito s'il te plaît, arrête !

Akito se calma et sa voix se fit mauvaise.

J'oubliais ! Tu es pareille, après tout, tu as tué ton frère.

Akito !

Mélodie avait crié, elle se leva mais se rassis aussitôt choquée des paroles d'Akito.

Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? Qui te fait pleurer ?

S'approchant de son oreille Akito lui murmura :

C'est de sa faute. La faute du monstre. La faute de Kyo.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de ne pas se laisser aller.

Puis-je y aller Akito ?

Non, toi aussi tu me méprises ! Tu me manques de respect, et tu me contredis tout le temps. Peu importe, tu m'appartiens.

Au bout d'une heure, il la laissa partir. Mélodie sortie en courant mais elle fut arrêtée en chemin par Kazuma.

… Vous avez tout entendu, n'est ce pas ?

Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas ? Demanda Kazuma. Tu as défendu Kyo, je t'en remercie mais tu ne fais pas partie des maudits alors pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ?

Pour aller où ? De toute façon, je suis liée à cette famille. Moi aussi j'ai ma part de malédiction.

Es ce que c'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois cet aspect de Kyo ?

C'est la seconde. La première fois… je…

Tu as eu peur, n'est ce pas ?

Non ! C'est bizarre mais au contraire j'avais envie de rester comme ça a le regarder… J'ai eu l'impression que ça me donnait du courage !

…

Si tu vas voir Akito je te conseille d'attendre un peu. Tu l'as vu non ? Il est de mauvaise humeur. Gomen.

Ça ira pour moi. Mais toi…

Ça ira ne vous en faites pas ! Bonne chance !

Le lendemain Mélodie ne vint pas en cours.

Akito a dû décider de la faire arrêter l'école. De toute façon, cette fille est une abrutie, murmura Alexis.

« Bang » Il se retrouva à terre.

La ferme, fit Kyo. Quand on sait qu'insulter les gens c'est qu'on ne vaut pas mieux.

Cela eu pour effet de créer un grand calme dans la classe.

T'es amoureux d'elle Kyo ? Dommage, elle est déjà fiancée.

Kyo haussa les épaules.

Elle n'a pas eu peur de moi, murmura-t-il.

« Kyo lui a montré son véritable aspect ? Se demanda Yuki. Non ! Ca doit être un coup d'Akito. »

Après le lycée, Yuki n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Il alla s'asseoir dans un parc. Regardant autour de lui, il vit Mélodie assise sur une balançoire, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Tournant la tête, Yuki vit Akito s'avancer puis s'arrêter pour regarder Mélodie. Il se remit à regarder Mélodie qui venait d'être pris pour cible par un groupe de fille.

Hé, regardez ça vous autres. Mademoiselle l'abrutie est de retour.

Alors ma belle, on réfléchit ? Attention a la surchauffe du cerveau. (Il y a des baffes qui se perdent !)

Tu pourrais au moins t'incliner devant nous !

C'est vrai ça à genoux !

Joignant le geste à la parole, une fille l'attrapa par les cheveux et la mis à genoux. Une autre pris une poignée de sable et la fit couler dans ces cheveux. Une troisième lui en lança dans les yeux.

Stupide fille !

Akito n'avait pas bougé mais il se leva et s'avança vers les filles. Yuki aussi c'était levé ce spectacle était insupportable et il s'apprêtait à aider Mélodie lorsqu'une voix stoppa les filles.

Ne l'abîmer pas trop.

Alexis ! Crièrent-elles toutes en cœur.

Mélodie retomba sur le sol avant d'être à nouveaux saisis par les cheveux.

Eh bien ! Ma chère et stupide sœur ! Tu as séché les cours aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas bien. Si tu veux mourir dis le tout de suite, je t'aiderais sans problème. Ah moins que tu ne veuilles pas partir sans Akito. Veux-tu que je le tue ?

Alexis se retrouva aussitôt à terre. Mélodie se mit debout devant lui.

Ne me touche pas ! Pas plus qu'Akito.

Aha ! Serais-tu tombée amoureuse ? Tu n'es qu'une imbécile ! Tu penses qu'il t'aime lui ?

Mélodie haussa les épaules.

Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer mais ne me pousse pas à bout.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit.

« Je ne vois rien ! Comment faire pour rentrer ! Si j'appelle Hatori-sempaï je vais avoir le droit à un sermon ! »

Mélodie !

Cette voix. Akito…c'est toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

Je me promène.

…

Je te ramène ?

…, pour me sermonner ?

Je te ramène, on verra ça après.

Elle soupira : …D'accord.

Yuki aussi se décida à rentrer, les idées embrouiller.

« Le comportement de Mélodie est étrange. Faut-il lui faire confiance ? Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien mais… et puis la réaction d'Akito est bizarre. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu l'aider ? Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu serrer le poing devant le comportement d'Alexis. »

Hé, Baka nezumi ! Où t'étais ? Tohru était inquiète pour toi !

Ah, désolé Honda-san, je suis en retard pour le dîner mais il fallait que je réfléchisse.

Rien de grave ? Demande Tohru inquiète.

Non ! Tout va bien. Je me demandais comment j'allais m'en sortir avec ce conseil.

Tohru sourit ce à quoi Yuki lui répondit par un sourire.

Hé Baka neko ! Quand t'as dit, elle n'a pas eu peur tu parlais de ça ?

En quoi ça te regarde ?

Je veux me faire une opinion sur elle.

Kyo resta surpris. Yuki n'avait pas l'habitude de lui adresser la parole. Et là il se mettait à lui parler de sa vie privée.

Ouais je parlais de ça ! Et alors ?

Rien.

Tu penses qu'elle est digne de confiance ? Demanda Shiguré apparaissant derrière.

Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à dire si elle est mauvaise ou sympathique.

…

Voilà le dîner, fit Tohru. … ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Pas de problème, Tohru-kun, fit Shiguré. Ils sont juste entrain de se dire qu'il devrait faire leur déclaration le plus vite possible. A moins qu'un bel écrivain ne leur prenne la place.

« Bang » Shiguré vola et atterrit dehors sur Ayamé qui arrivait.

Yuki ! mon cher frère adoré… Ah non c'est Guré-san, mon amour…

Pendant ce temps Akito avait ramené Mélodie. Celle-ci se faisait examinée par Hatori.

Tu n'as pas grand chose, mais tu ne va pas pouvoir voir pendant un petit moment.

Zut !

Tu t'y habitueras vite, la rassura Hatori.

Ce n'est pas ça. Mais es ce que je vais me souvenir de la disposition du manoir. Je ne me suis pas encore repérée, je ne me souviens plus…. Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas me perdre. Si je ne m'éloigne pas trop de la maison ça devrait aller.

Le fait de ne pas voir ne t'embête pas ?

Non, j'ai l'habitude. Je me suis pris plus d'une fois du sable dans les yeux. Et pour me les nettoyer, on me lançait de l'eau salée.

Mais c'est dangereux !

Je sais et eux aussi, mais c'était une de leur torture préférée. Je suis encore contente d'avoir des yeux qui fonctionne normalement.

Dans la nuit, Mélodie se réveilla.

« Ça sent le brûler ! »

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit. « Je sens de la chaleur, c'est à droite. Mais… ça vient de la maison d'Akito. »

Au feu !

Akito est à l'intérieur. Sauvé Akito, hurla Hatori.

Trop tard la maison s'écroula.

Akito, hurla Mélodie.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! **

**N'oubliez pas la review ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. Rapprochements?

_**Quand les secrets se dévoilent**_

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent

**Chapitres :** 3

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Je m'améliore en présentation des chap. faut que je refasse le un. Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour l'abescence de tiret devant les dialogues refuse de me les faire apparaître.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_nightsae_ merci pour les encouragements. J'ai lu la suite de la tienne et c'est toujours aussi génial.

_evilmarie_ Ben j'ai déjà écrit la suite jusqu'au chap 10 et j'ai déjà décidé si Akito allait mourir ou pas. Donc tu verras toi même !

_mogyoda_ Je sais que les bras de Mélodie sont bizarres et je sais aussi pertinemment que c'est impossible mais bon j'avais envie de m'amuser avec la science. Ce truc est impossible mais je me venge. Pour Kyo et bien je me suis dit que si tu bavais sur ton clavier tu pourrais pas écrire la suite de ta fic. (Non je plaisante je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait ce rhabiller.) Ah si parce ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de me rincer l'œil.

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Rapprochements ?**

Akito ! Hurla Mélodie.

Ha ha ha ! Après lui c'est ton tour Mélodie, dit Alexis.

Sa voix résonnait en écho.

Akito ! Cria Mélodie en de réveillant en sursaut.

« Un cauchemar ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Il faut que je me calme. »

Elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit. Arrivée devant chez Akito, s'arrêta et entra. Elle s'assit dans la pièce et l'écouta respirer.

« Je suis inquiète, Akito ! Alexis ne menace jamais à tort ! Je sais que tu es maudit, puisque je suis responsable quelque part mais lui il l'ignore. Il va chercher à te tuer, à me tuer ! Comme pour ma mère ! »

Début du flash-back :

Mélodie est dans une pièce où il fait noir et Alexis s'approche. Elle est entrain de pleurer.

Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi ta mère est morte ? Pourquoi je l'ai tuée ? Mais, tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie ! De toute façon personne ne le sait.

Si, elle ! Elle le savait c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas sortie. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a… éloigné.

Ah ? Elle savait. Comme ton frère. Ce crétin, savait-il qu'il allait mourir ? En plus c'est de ta faute, non ? C'est toi qui l'as tué ! N'est ce pas ma chère cousine ! A moins que tu ne préfères Mélodie Serot ! Après tout tu ne fais pas partie de notre famille !

Malheureusement, si. Nous sommes…de…la même…famille. Nous sommes juste de deux branches différentes.

Tais-toi ! Vous les De Serot ne ferez jamais partie des De Roset ! Nous sommes de sang noble. Nous sommes plus puissants que vous ! Vous n'êtes que des esclaves tout juste bons à nous servir !

Non c'est faux ! Vous avez tué ma famille. Tous les Serot sont morts parce que nous étions plus puissants que vous. Pour redevenir puissant vous m'avez recueilli. Vous aviez besoins de moi. C'était ma famille qui devait traité le mariage avec les Soma ! Pas la tienne. Vous aviez besoins d'une fille or dans votre famille il n'y en a pas de mon âge. Votre seule issue c'était de m'avoir. Vous avez assassiné ma famille dans le seul but de m'obtenir. Vous êtes des monstres !

Mélodie ! … Mélodie ! Réveille-toi !

Fin du flash-back :

Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle effrayé. …Ah !C'était encore un cauchemar. Quel souvenir pénible.

Elle regarda alors la personne qui l'avait réveillé, et constata qu'elle était dans sa chambre et qu'elle voyait de nouveau.

…

Akito te demande ! Fit Hatori. Tu as 10 minutes pour t'habiller.

… Qui m'a ramené ?

… De quoi tu parles ?

Rien…

Elle se leva et tout en s'habillant et en se dirigeant vers la maison d'Akito elle réfléchissa. «Qui m'a ramené ? Akito ? Non, je ne pense pas. Mais à part lui, qui d'autre. Il n'y a qu'Hatori-san qui aille dans sa chambre. Mais il ne semblait pas au courant. … »

Tu m'as demandé, Akito ?

J'ai envie de sortir, je vais voir Shiguré…

Espionner ne serait pas le terme exact ?

Tu es intelligente, c'est agréable.

«Es-tu malades Akito ? Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de me faire un compliment ?»

Akito, comment se fait-il que tu étais là, hier ?

Ils marchaient côte à côte sans pour autant se coller. Akito ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis dans les racines d'un arbre. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir et entendre à l'intérieur de la maison sans être vu.

J'avais besoins de réfléchir et puis lorsque je suis arrivé dans le parc je t'ai vu.

Alors, tu as tout vu. Murmura-t-elle.

Oui.

…

Deux oiseaux vinrent se poser chacun sur une main des deux personnes. Ainsi ils passèrent la journée à «espionner» Tohru, Kyo, Yuki et Shiguré. Vers la fin de la journée Mélodie s'endormit légèrement sur l'épaule d'Akito qui ne broncha pas.

« Pof » Kyo vola dehors. Ce bruit réveilla Mélodie qui regarda aussitôt vers la maison.

Reste par terre ! Ça nous fera des vacances !

Baka nezumi ! Tu vas voir !

Ouh j'ai peur ! Répondit Yuki ironiquement.

Au lieu de frapper les autres par derrières bats-toi à la loyale !

Tu ne m'as pas entendu approcher ! T'es vraiment un imbécile ! Si tu étais un vrai combattant, tu me sentirais arrivé. Cela prouve que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un imbécile.

La ferme ! C'est toi l'imbécile !

Arrêter Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun ! Arrêtez de vous disputer !

Trop tard Kyo vola de nouveau.

Bouhou, ma maison, pleurait Shiguré. Bon Tohru, pendant que ces deux là se battent que dirais-tu d'aller manger tous les deux ?

Shiguré se retrouva aussitôt à terre. Akito ne semblait pas apprécier la scène, mais lorsqu'il regarda Mélodie celle-ci souriait.

« Elle sourit ! C'est rare !… Depuis que tu es chez moi tu n'as jamais souris ! »

Début du flash-back :

Akito porte Mélodie dans ses bras, celle-ci est endormie. Elle pleure doucement et murmure :

Nous sommes de la même famille. Remonter dans l'estime des Soma. Besoin d'une fille.

J'ai l'impression que je suis comme toi. Tu es aussi seule que moi, murmura Akito en la déposant sur son lit.

Fin du flash-back :

Rentrons !

Hein ?…Oui.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la maison où on y voyait Tohru discuté avec Kyo et Yuki calmement.

Apaise leur cœur tant que tu le peux jeune fille, murmura-t-elle. Leur souffrance sera moins pénible si tu es là …mais…la tienne ne fais que commencer.

Que dis-tu ?

Rien.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux sans dire un mot.

Akito où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais, fit Kuréno. Tu vas prendre froid !

Mais c'est le printemps, fit Mélodie.

Personne ne lui répondit et pendant qu'Akito et Kuréno s'éloignaient, elle alla se balader dans la propriété. Passant devant chez Momiji, elle entendit jouer du violon.

Momiji-kun, demanda-t-elle en entrant discrètement.

Oh ! Pardon ! Il se passe quelque chose ?

Non tout va bien, je passais par-là et j'ai entendu un violon, je ne savais pas que tu savais en jouer. (Moi non plus !) Tu joues très bien.

Ah. Merci. Mais je ne pourrais plus prendre de cours. Papa veut que j'arrête le violon.

…Pourquoi ? C'est dommage.

…C'est à cause de ma petite sœur. Elle veut aussi prendre des cours de violon et nous aurions le même prof.

…Ah oui c'est vrai que ta sœur n'est pas au courant que tu es son frère. Mais si elle veut jouer du violon c'est peut-être qu'elle veut se rapprocher de toi.

Tu crois ?…Comment sais-tu pour ma sœur ?

Secret. Tu me joues un morceau ?

…Et toi tu sais en jouer ?

Oui.

Vrai, je peux voir ? Tiens !

Il lui tendit aussitôt le violon qu'elle prit et commença à jouer.

« Ce que c'est beau ! Ce qu'elle joue bien. Mieux que moi ! Pensait Momiji. Mais c'est triste. Ca me donne envie de pleurer. Tiens…Mais elle pleure. »

Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?

Gomen ! Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû rejouer ! Pour dire la vérité je n'avais plus touché un violon depuis que je suis dans la famille De Roset.

Ben, t'en as jamais touché alors !

Si parce que…je n'appartiens pas à la famille De Roset où plutôt si mais …je viens de la deuxième branche.

La deuxième branche ?

…Ce n'est rien oublie ! Toi aussi, tu pleures !

C'est ton morceau il était trop triste !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et celui-ci se transforma. Momiji pleura fort pour elle. Mélodie aussi pleurait silencieusement. Puis elle le lâcha.

…Momiji-kun, il est tard il va falloir que je rentre sinon je vais avoir des ennuis. De toute façon on se voit lundi au lycée.

D'accord ! Au revoir !

La jeune fille sourit ce qui surpris Momiji. Puis elle partit en courant.

« Elle est très jolie quand elle sourit. Et puis quelque part c'est un sourire apaisant. »

Le lendemain, Mélodie s'habilla et sortit.

Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Akito qui se promenait et la voyant sur le point de quitter l'intérieur.

Ça ne te regarde pas !

Et avant qu'Akito n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, elle s'échappa. Sur le chemin elle croisa Rinne.

Bonjour !

Mouais…Bonjour !

« Toujours aussi agréable. »

Mélodie continua son chemin mais tout à coup elle fit demi-tour :

Isuzu-chan !

Cette dernière s'arrêta et se retourna.

Quoi ? Qu'es ce que tu veux ? Je suis pressé.

… Comment se nomme le médecin qui t'as soigné ?

De quoi tu parles ? S'énerva Rinne.

De ton hospitalisation, répondit Mélodie nullement impressionner.

Que…Comment sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en la saisissant pas le col.

Peu importe. Dis-moi le nom du médecin c'était Eric, n'est ce pas ?

…

Réponds !

Rinne la lâcha, surprise de la réaction de la jeune fille.

Oui je crois qu'il s'appelait comme ça. Pourquoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?

Je le sais c'est tout ! Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant.

De quoi tu parles ?

Rien ! Tu n'étais pas pressée ? Je crois que tu vas voir Shiguré-san pour la malédiction, non ? Alors que fais-tu encore ici ? De toute façon c'est une perte de temps puisqu'il ne sait rien. Même Akito ne le sais pas. Je me demande comment il réagirait ? Bon à plus tard.

…Que…Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'Akito n'est pas au courant ? Tu le connais, toi le moyen ? Eh, attends !

Mais Mélodie étais déjà parti en courant. Rinne tenta de la suivre.

Merde ! Elle court vite.

« Plus vite que moi…alors que je suis le cheval ! Elle est plus rapide que moi je n'en reviens pas. » (Pauvre Rinne !)

Tiens Isuzu-chan !

…Kagura-san…

Ça ne va pas ?

Je viens de croiser Mélodie-chan !

Ah ! Cette fille ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Elle a fait quelque chose à Kyo-kun, j'en suis sûre. Il est bizarre ces derniers temps.

…Bizarre ?

Oui, il est tout le temps la tête ailleurs. J'ai même appris qu'il ne provoquait plus Yuki-kun en duel !

… Bizarre !…Mais moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'elle est au courant.

Pardon ?

Elle connaît la malédiction ! Elle m'a même dit qu'Akito ne connaissais pas le moyen de briser la malédiction. Elle sait plus de choses que tous les maudits réunis. Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Elle te ressemble un peu ! Dis à ton avis, tu crois qu'elle aime Akito ?

De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'on lui ai demandé son avis. Et elle ne me ressemble pas du tout !

Je sais bien mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle y est très attachée. Je l'ai ressentis quand elle est venue au dojo la dernière fois. Je te l'ai raconté, non ? Et puis ma mère m'a dit qu'Akito semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Il paraît qu'hier ils sont allés se promener toute la journée rien que tous les deux.

Peut-être que c'est vrai ! Peut-être qu'elle l'aime. Dans ce cas elle est gravement atteinte. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

…, sans doute. Bon que fais-tu maintenant ?

…plus rien. Pourquoi ?

Viens avec moi alors je dois aller voir Ritsu-san, enfin sa mère pour prévenir que la mienne ira à la station thermale la semaine prochaine.

J'ai pas trop envie de voir ce pleurnichard. Je vais plutôt aller à la bibliothèque, chercher des infos sur sa famille et la malédiction.

…bon ! A plus tard !

Pendant ce temps Ayamé rendait visite à Shiguré.

Mon cher Yuki, que dirais-tu que j'aille à la réunion parents-professeurs à la place de nos parents.

J'en dit que je préférerai mourir !

Allons, ne sois pas si timide pour me montrer ta reconnaissance.

Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

Sais-tu comment c'est passé ma réunion ? Non ! Je vais te raconter !

On s'en fout ! Intervint Kyo.

Voyons Koko, ne sois pas jaloux, même si tu n'as aucune chance de devenir comme moi, il ne faut pas désespérer !

Je suis au contraire ravi de ne pas devenir comme toi !

Ah ? Tu es méchant Koko tu m'as distrait. Donc pour en revenir à ma réunion parents-professeurs c'est…

Ayamé ! Intervint une voix.

Oh, Tori-san! Que veux-tu ? Tu viens écouter mon histoire ?

Je suis venu te chercher ! Tu n'étais pas à ta boutique je me suis dit que tu étais ici.

Et oui comme tu vois, je viens renforcer les liens avec mon petit frère.

…Akito veux te voir.

Gros silence ! Arrêt sur image.

On y va, il n'est pas du genre patient. D'autant plus que Mélodie l'a mis de mauvaise humeur en disparaissant ce matin.

… Akito devient exigeant !

…Oui, mais il ne la frappe plus qu'elle. Pourtant les autres sont déjà tous allés le voir une fois. Ayamé dépêches-toi !

Bien, alors salut la compagnie !

Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, fit Kyo.

Yuki, mon cher frère adoré, pardon de partir aussi vite !

Bon débarras !

Je reviendrais vite !

Une fois Ayamé partit Yuki souffla.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je serai content d'entendre parler d'Akito !

Cette fille…marmonnait Shiguré.

Elle met Akito de mauvaise humeur, constata Yuki.

Mais elle se prend les coups à la place des autres. Elle n'a pas de chance. Leur fit remarquer Kyo.

…Depuis quand prends-tu sa défense, Kyo ? Demanda Shiguré l'air inquiet.

Depuis qu'elle a vu sa vraie forme, intervint Kazuma.

Maître !

Bonjour !

…Vous semblez inquiet !

Mélodie est sortie du manoir depuis ce matin. Elle n'avait pas l'autorisation ! Akito est dans une colère noire. Je voulais savoir si elle n'était pas ici.

Non. Pourquoi ?

Je voulais lui parler. … Je voulais savoir quand a-t-elle vu la forme de Kyo pour la première fois ?

…

Mon troisième aspect…elle l'avait déjà vue ?

Oui. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris la première fois non plus elle n'a pas eu peur.

… Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Shiguré de plus en plus tendu.

C'était rare de le voir aussi sérieux et avoir un air aussi grave sur le visage.

Le but d'Akito, était qu'elle devait détester Kyo. Il soupira. J'ai entendu leur conversation. Elle lui a tenu tête et a même déclaré qu'elle admirait Kyo de supporter ça. Même les gifles d'Akito ne l'ont pas fait changer d'avis.

…

Kyo étais sidéré d'entendre ça. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un prendrait sa défense face à Akito et encore moins Mélodie, elle était tellement bizarre.

Si elle avait déjà vu la vraie forme cela signifie qu'elle est déjà venue. Repris Shiguré.

Oui, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est liée à la malédiction.

…Mais de quelle manière ? Et qui est-elle ?

Pendant ce temps Ayamé et Hatori venaient d'apercevoir Mélodie et après avoir appelé Akito, qui désirait par-dessus tout savoir tous les agissements de sa femme, la suivaient.

Que vient-elle faire dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Cette fille est décidément bizarre.

…Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Ayamé. C'est rare de te voir avec un air aussi fermé. Shiguré aussi est inquiet. Il trouve que Mélodie est dangereuse.

De toute façon, on la suit. Joue donc les malades ça ne devrait pas te changer. (Oulà devient méchant le Tori-san !)

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans l'hôpital. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des fous (normal).

(Bon alors ces fous sont spéciaux et ils se prennent pour des persos de mangas je vous précise lesquels comme ça je vous donnerais peut-être envie de les lire.)

Napoléon ! Hurla un fou.

Non c'est Don Quichotte !

Rah, z'êtes nul c'est Inuyasha. (Mangas que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Lol! )

Pardon monsieur ! Intervint une infirmière. Vous désirez ?

Je suis médecin et j'amène un patient en voir un autre. Mais j'ai oublié son nom. Pourriez vous m'aider ? Je sais qu'il reçoit la visite d'une certaine Mélodie.

Ah ! Vous connaissez Mélodie ? J'ignorais qu'elle avait encore des amis où du moins que quelqu'un la connaisse encore chez les médecins. Chambre 31.

Merci ! …Que voulait-elle dire ?

Une fois devant la porte ils entrèrent. Mélodie ne les entendit pas, elle leur tournait le dos, assise sur une chaise et parlait à un homme qui regardait le plafond et qui semblait concentré.

Je suis contente ! Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu mangeais correctement maintenant. Il paraît que tu progresses. Je te félicite !

Elle prit sa main :

Accroche-toi ! Tu peux y arriver. Tu vas guérir, j'ai encore besoins de toi. Ne me laisse pas. Tu dois te battre ! Fais le pour maman.

L'homme hocha la tête doucement.

Mélodie, murmura-t-il. Où est maman ?

…Elle est partie ! Tu t'en souviens ?

Traître, assassin, voleuse ! Tu m'as trahi, se mit-il à hurler. Rends-la-moi misérable ! Et vous qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il à Mélodie.

Sans attendre la réponse il la saisit à la gorge et commença à l'étrangler.

C'est toi qui les as tués ! Rends-moi ma Mélodie ! Traître, infâme, voleur, ordure !

Hatori et Ayamé lui attrapèrent aussitôt un bras chacun et le forcèrent à lâcher Mélodie. Cette intervention inattendue pour Mélodie fit redoubler la colère de l'homme.

Lâchez-moi, bande de traître ! Vous allez me le payiez, je vous jure que vous allez me le payiez ! Assassin, voleur ! Mourrez tous ! Ne touchez pas à ma Mélodie ! Je vous tuerais ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Mélodie attrapa aussitôt un comprimé posé sur la table et lui fit avaler de force.

Rah ! Vous essayez de m'empoisonner, hein ? Vous ne m'aurez pas je suis résistant ! Je vous aurai tous ! Un de Serot ne meurt pas si facilement !

Alerté par le bruit les infirmières arrivèrent en courant.

Calmez-vous, monsieur ! Ce ne sont pas des manières !

Tentatives de meurtres ! Z'êtes tous complices ! C'est un complot ! On tente de me supprimer ! Je ne vous laisserai pas emmené Mélodie ! Je…

Il se calma, le médicament commençait à agir.

Il vaudrait mieux le laisser, mademoiselle ! Il va dormir.

Oui ! Puis en l'embrassant sur la joue elle murmura : Je reviendrai c'est promis !

Elle sortis suivis d'Hatori et d'Ayamé.

Avé César ! Ceux qui vont mourir, te salut !

Oh là mousquetaire, en garde !

D'Artagnan, fit Mélodie Myladie est en danger, sauvez-la vite. Elle doit être là-bas.

Diantre ! Un complot, ne craignez rien gente dame, j'arrive!

Tu sais comment t'y prendre ! Remarqua Ayamé.

Ca fait 5 ans que je viens ici, ça aide ! Mais sortons, comme ça vous m'expliquerez pourquoi vous me suivez.

Mais ils avaient à peine fait deux pas qu'ils furent de nouveaux stoppés.

Sesshomaru mon frère ! Hurla un fou en se précipitant vers Ayamé. (clin d'œil Inuyasha)

Gono ! C'est moi kanan ! Je suis là ! Tu me vois ? Demanda une femme à Hatori.

Kanan ! Lui, il s'appelle Hakkai ! Gono il est là-bas ! Intervint Mélodie.

Gono ! Hurla la femme en s'éloignant. (clin d'œil Saiyuki)

Mission acceptée ! Je dois détruire Oz ! (clin d'œil Gundam Wing)

Dis-tu es Céres la nymphe, n'est ce pas ? Demanda un fou à Mélodie.

…Je suis une nymphe, oui…mais je ne suis pas Céres !

Tu n'es pas Céres ? Hourra je suis Vercingétorix. (Quel rapport !)

Et moi je suis superman ! Attention je vole !

Hourra je suis le Roi ! Et je vais tous vous faire couper la tête.

Enfin après d'autres interventions de ce genre, les trois Soma réussirent à sortir.

…Akito, ne me fais pas confiance. …Il est vrai que je n'est pas été très aimable ce matin. …Elle soupira. Si je lui avais dit, il aurai refusé que je sorte.

«Elle ne s'énerve donc jamais ! Pourquoi est-elle aussi calme ? Se demanda Hatori. »

…Je dois vous dire merci ! Il a encore fait une crise. Merci pour votre intervention !

…Comme ça nous sommes quittes ! Répondit Hatori. Mais si tu nous disais qui est cette personne ?

Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

…

Tu n'a pas besoins de savoir ! De toute façon qu'es ce que ça peut bien te faire. Tu te fiches pas mal de moi ! Tout comme le reste des maudits. Même Akito ne me fais pas confiance.

Mais…, fit Ayamé. Si tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance tu devrais peut-être arrêter d'être aussi mystérieuse.

Il a hurlé qu'un De Serot ne meurs pas si facilement. Qui sont les De Serot pour toi ?

…Ma famille. Les De Serot et les de Roset sont une même famille, mais forme deux branches car…l'une c'est un secret que l'autre a oublié.

Tu fais partie de ceux qui savent ce secret ?

Oui. En fait, les De Serot connaissent le secret des Soma à l'inverse des De Roset.

Hein ?… .

La famille d'Alexis ignore totalement l'existence de cette malédiction.

Mais ça voudrais dire qu'Alexis n'est pas ton frère.

Oui c'est mon cousin ! Je suis une De Serot et lui un De Roset.

Alors qui est cette personne.

Elle soupira.

… De toute façon vous le découvrirez tôt ou tard. Mais ne le répétez pas. Cette personne c'est…

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2 !** **Je vais pas tout vous révéler non plus !**

**Ça vous plaît toujours ? Oui non ? **

**Le bureau des réclamations est en bas à gauche !**


	4. Un Début d'Amitié?

_**Quand les secrets se dévoilent**_

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent

**Chapitres :** 4

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Je m'améliore en présentation des chap. faut que je refasse le un. Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour l'abescence de tiret devant les dialogues refuse de me les faire apparaître.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Myogoda :_ Comment on fait pour accepter les reviews anonymes ? « alors son frère est pas mort mais complètement fou, c'est ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit » Presque mais c'est pas ça !

Voilà je met la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

**Un début d'amitié ?**

Ne le répétez pas ! Cette personne c'est mon père.

Quoi ?

…Il est comme ça depuis la mort de ma mère ! Son accident ne l'a pas arranger.

Son accident ?

Vous en savez déjà beaucoup.

La voiture s'arrêta dans la résidence et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Akito.

Vous êtes en retard, fit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Gomen ne, Akito ! Ils me surveillaient !

Elle entra et s'assit au milieu de la pièce. Akito se leva et commença aussitôt à la frapper.

Je t'interdis de t'en aller comme ça ! Tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie pas !

Il la saisit par les cheveux et la jeta contre le mur. Il prit un vase et lui jeta au visage. Un mince filait de sang commença à couler.

Quant à toi, fit-il en se tournant vers Ayamé !

Il allait le frapper lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose accroché son kimono, il se retourna et vie Mélodie qui le tenait d'une main tremblante. Ses yeux étaient suppliants.

Laisse…le ! Il n'a… rien... La main lâcha le kimono. …fait.

Mélodie s'effondra sur le sol.

Relève-toi ! Hurla Akito. Relève-toi !

Il commença à la secouer (ça va pas l'aider !). Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Akito devint plus blême qu'un mort. Hatori s'était approcher de la jeune fille et Ayamé partit aussitôt appeler une ambulance. Quelques minutes plus tard Mélodie partait en direction de l'hôpital. Akito quant à lui n'avait pas bougé, incapable de réagir. Il était toujours debout dans la pièce à l'endroit où quelques instants plus tôt Mélodie était assise.

Akito ! Risqua Hatori.

…Qu'on me laisse tranquille, répondit ce dernier en partant vers sa chambre.

Dans la nuit, une personne entra dans la chambre de Mélodie. Cette dernière portait un masque à oxygène, et un électrocardiogramme qui indiquait que son cœur battait normalement.

Je suis désolé, Mélodie ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette réaction ! Reste avec moi s'il te plaît j'ai encore besoins de toi ! Comment réagir ? … Je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi es ce que je m'excuse ! Après tout je n'ai rien fait !

Le lendemain lorsque les infirmières entrèrent elles trouvèrent un jeune homme assis sur une chaise et dormant. Sa tête et l'avant de son corps reposaient sur le lit.

Que fait-il ici ? Il ne devrait pas…

Bah, laisse-le, fit l'autre. Laissons-le pour l'instant. Bonjour Docteur ?

Bonjour, répondit Hatori. Comment va-t-elle ?

Pas d'amélioration !Mais il y a quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

…C'est donc ici qu'il était, murmura-t-il.

Il entra dans la pièce et réveilla le jeune homme :

Akito ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! Pourquoi êtes-vous sortis ?

…Je ne sais pas ! Dis moi elle va s'en sortir ?

On ne peut qu'attendre pour l'instant.

Ce que les jouets peuvent vite se casser ! Je pensais qu'elle était plus résistante que ça ! C'est décevant ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'amuser.

Une alarme se mit alors à sonner.

…C'est son voisin, constata Hatori. Rentrons Akito !

Oui.

« …Tu es bizarre Akito, tu t'inquiète et en même temps tu t'amuses ! Qu'as tu encore derrière la tête ? Se demandait Hatori. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu frapper Ayamé quand elle m'a attrapé le kimono. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu réagir. Et puis…Que voulais-tu dire ? »

Début du flash-back :

Akito, sais-tu comment briser la malédiction ?

Si je le savais je ne serais pas dans cet état ? Ta question est stupide !

…Peut-être mais…je voulais savoir. Pourquoi tu te comportes de cette manière ?

…Parce que je suis condamné à mourir !

« Ca recommence je n'arrive pas à m'énerver en ta présence. Pourquoi ? »

…Mais pour l'instant tu vis non ?

Non ! Je ne vis pas. Je suis condamné à mourir ! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre. Tu es contente ? De toute façon si moi je ne vis pas alors toi et les autres non plus !

…Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !…Ça ne me plaît pas, je voulais savoir si je n'avais aucune de pouvoir les sauver.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Je connais le moyen pour la briser. Cette fichue malédiction…mais…je ne pourrai pas…je ne veux pas…Ce n'est pas juste !

Alors tu préfères que je meurs, c'est ça ?

Non ! Mais pour l'instant…tu es vivant. Alors il faut que je cherche, que je trouve comment les sauver.

Je ne comprends rien mais tu dis que je suis vivant. C'est n'importe quoi ! Regarde-moi, je ne peux rien faire et je suis sans cesse malade ! Tu appelles ça être vivant ?

Oui ! Parce que…si tu es capable de te mettre en colère, que tu ris même méchamment, que tu pleures, que tu as peur, n'est ce pas la preuve que tu es en vie ?

Regarde-moi ! …Akito ! Tu me vois n'est ce pas ? As-tu peur ?

Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis…je sais que je ne veux pas mourir, hurla-t-il.

…ça n'arrivera pas. Je ferai tout pour que tu puisses vivre. Même si pour cela je dois…le faire.

Fin du flash-back :

« Oui ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu voulais dire ! »

Dans la soirée Momiji vint rendre visite à Mélodie.

Mélodie-san ! Revient-nous vite, fit-il en lui prenant la main. Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à jouer du violon aussi bien que toi ! Dis guéris vite. Comme ça on deviendra ami !

Une semaine passa, Mélodie était toujours dans le coma et ne recevait aucune visite hormis celle de Momiji, Ayamé et Hatori. Akito vint la voir deux fois mais il était toujours accompagné d'Hatori. Puis il tomba malade de façon inattendu et ne voulut savoir aucune nouvelle de Mélodie.

Hatori ! Tu as changé vis-à-vis de Mélodie-kun ! Constata un jour Shiguré qui lui rendait visite avec Ayamé. Tu as l'air de l'apprécier. C'est sa situation qui t'amuses ?

Elle a empêcher Akito de frapper. Moi j'ai été incapable de réagir.

Pour ma part je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir épargné sa colère. Intervint Ayamé.

C'était très rare de voir le trio aussi sérieux, mais depuis l'arrivée de Mélodie dans leur famille, les maudits étaient très inquiet. Elle ne leur inspirait pas confiance.

Elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'influence sur Akito ! Ça ne me plaît pas.

Shiguré !

Elle met à mal mes projets ! J'ai horreur de ça.

Quels projets ?

Shiguré ne répondit pas et les deux autres n'insistèrent pas.

Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas la voir ? Demanda Ayamé à Shiguré.

…Pour quoi faire ?

Mais finalement il accepta. Après tout il ne l'avait vu que 3 fois depuis son arrivé. Ils se rendirent ainsi à l'hôpital mais une fois arrivés dans la chambre ils découvrirent un lit vide.

Où est la jeune fille ? Demanda Hatori à une infirmière.

Vous parlez de Mélodie ? Nous l'avons laissé partir.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien tout d'abord parce que nous sommes dimanche et que c'est important pour elle. Ensuite par respect pour le Docteur Eric. Il n'aurai pas voulu qu'elle reste là elle a horreur des hôpitaux.

… Le docteur Eric, murmura Shiguré. N'est ce pas lui qui avais soigné Rinne ?

… Si je crois. Bon allons la chercher.

Hein ? Tu sais où elle est ?

Elle as dû aller voir son père, fit Ayamé.

Son père ?

On t'expliquera en route. Répondit Hatori.

Ils récupérèrent donc Mélodie à la sortie de l'hôpital et rentrèrent au manoir. Shiguré n'avait plus prononcé un mot dès l'instant où Mélodie était entrée dans la voiture. La jeune fille alla voir aussitôt Momiji, déclarant qu'Akito pouvait bien attendre. Arrivée devant chez Momiji elle l'entendit jouer du violon. Ce dernier essayait désespérément de rejouer son morceau sans y arriver.

Tu t'es amélioré ! Mais là c'est un do grave et non aigus.

Mélodie-san ! Hurla Momiji posant son violon et se jetant dans ses bras. « Pof » le petit lapin pleurait de joie. Je suis content. Bienvenu !

Merci ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.

Ils passèrent alors ¼ d'heure a discuté et à jouer du violon, jusqu'à ce que le trio viennent la chercher. Elle entra alors dans la salle où était Akito suivis d'Hatori et de Shiguré, Ayamé préférant rentrer chez lui.

Tadaima, fit-elle doucement.

Akito sursauta en entendant la voix. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Ah tu es rentrée ! C'est bien ! Tu m'as manqué. Je ne pouvais plus crier sur personne. Pendant une semaine je n'ai pas eu mon miroir. Tu es méchante !

Akito…

Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Mais toi ne recommence plus !

…Akito, le miroir quelle image reflète-t-il ?

Cette question sidéra Shiguré et Hatori. Elle acceptait d'être un miroir ? Décidément Mélodie est vraiment une fille bizarre, pensèrent-ils.

Quelle image ? Voilà une question stupide ! Qu'es ce que cela peut te faire ? Tu es comme moi. Seule, froide et mauvaise. N'as tu pas déjà ton projet pour cette fille ?

…

…Il n'y a pas de miroir, Akito ! Je ne suis pas un miroir. Je suis un courant d'air. Un souffle, le souffle de la mort ou de la vie.

Non ! Tu es un miroir ! Une image rien de plus que mon reflet !

Non, je suis un souffle ! Mais je crois que tu as oublié un mot dans ma définition et dans la tienne, répondit-elle en se levant. Je suis aussi machiavélique que toi !

Sur ces mots elle sortit. Laissant Akito, avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Oui tu as raison. Machiavélique. Puis se tournant vers Shiguré.

Qu'en penses-tu ? Elle mets à mal tes projets, n'est ce pas ?

…

Je sais tout ! Tu cherches à me tuer en provoquant en moi une colère immense. Il lui murmura à l'oreille : Raté ! C'est un bon jouet qu'en penses- tu, reprit-il à voix haute. Elle est parfaite pour espionner. Elle sait tout et elle me dit tout.

Tout ?

…Que veux-tu insinuer ?

Savez-vous comment vaincre la malédiction ? Non ! Elle ne vous a rien dit et pourtant elle connait le moyen.

Va t'en, tu m'énerves ! Lui répondit froidement Akito.

Hatori et Shiguré sortirent.

Il n'a rien fait ! Il ne c'est même pas mis en colère lorsqu'il a dévoilé mon projet.

C'était ton projet ?

…Non ! Mais le fait qu'il n'est pas réagi…c'est étrange ! Et puis la réaction de Mélodie. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Mets en garde Yuki et Kyo pour Tohru. Elle veut lui faire quelque chose et je doute que ce soit gentil. Surtout quand elle a prononcé le mot machiavélique.

Oui je vais le faire. A plus tard Hatori.

Le lundi suivant Mélodie arriva en classe.

Tiens une revenante, ironisa Alexis.

Non un fantôme, répliqua-t-elle.

La façon dont elle répondit surpris Kyo et Yuki.

Tu sembles avoir gagner en assurance. Mais n'oublies pas de rester polie oublies-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? Je suis quand même…

Une personne qui a gagner en imbécillité, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai gagner en assurance et toi en bêtises. Pour ce qui est de la politesse, je suis polie, voir trop avec toi. Nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation passionnante le jour où tu seras toi aussi capable de me respecter.

Alexis n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, mais chacun fut sidéré d'avoir entendu Mélodie parler de cette manière. A chaque pause Mélodie disparut, elle ne reparaissait que pour les cours.

C'est bizarre, remarqua Yuki sur le chemin du retour.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Shiguré arrivant juste derrière lui. Tiens Haru tu viens manger chez nous ? Mais Tohru travaille ce soir.

Mélodie-san est revenue à l'école, finit Yuki.

Oui je sais ! C'est normal, non ?

Sauf que là elle a remis Alexis à sa place.

Comment ça ?

J'ai juste remit les pendules à l'heure ! Fit-elle.

Que…Mélodie-san depuis quand es-tu là ?

Suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre que vous parlez de moi…Faites attention la prochaine fois. Bon cela dit je voulais voir Tohru-chan. Si j'ai bien compris elle travaille….Ennuyeux ! Bon je vais aller la voir à son boulot. Momiji-kun on peut remettre la leçon de violon à plus tard ?

Oui !

Merci. Au revoir tout le monde ! A demain !

…Je vais la suivre, fit Yuki.

Je viens avec toi, fit Haru.

Kyo aussi les suivit, non pas ça l'enchantait d'être avec Yuki mais parce qu'il était inquiet pour Tohru. Arrivé sur le lieu de travail ils la virent parler avec Mélodie. Puis Mélodie s'éloigna alors que Tohru ne semblait pas d'accord.

Comment a-t-elle fait pour arriver aussi vite ? Même en courant, il faudrait qu'elle soit plus rapide que Rinne.

Honda-San, es ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Yuki. Elle ne vous a rien fait ?

Qu'es ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

…elle voulait me prévenir que désormais j'aurai un compte à mon nom et que même si je continuais à travailler j'aurai de l'argent de la part de la famille Soma.

Cette nouvelle inattendue les surpris tous.

Qu'es ce qu'elle mijote ?

Pendant ce temps, Mélodie avait rejoint Momiji et lui apprenait à jouer son morceau.

Tu t'améliores ! C'est incroyable ce que tu apprends vite ! Le complimenta Mélodie.

Tu trouves ?

Oui, tu as mis 2 jours à apprendre ce couplet alors que moi il m'a fallu 1 semaine.

Mélodie regarda alors à sa montre.

Zut ! Il est tard ! Il faut que je rentre où Akito va encore s'énerver. A demain !

A demain !

Elle sourit puis partit en courant. Et «Pof» ce qui devait arriver arriva, Mélodie venait de heurter un maudit. Elle regarda aussitôt quel était l'animal.

…Un hippocampe ! Zut Hatori-san ! Vite il te faut de l'eau de mer !

Elle prit Hatori et se précipita vers sa maison là elle mit Hatori dans la baignoire. Puis elle fit couler de l'eau assez froide (pas trop pour pas qu'il gèle) et rajouta du gros sel. Elle sortit alors de la sale de bain après lui avoir sorti une serviette. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit un « Pof », et Hatori apparut habillé.

Excuse-moi Hatori-san ! Je ne t'avais pas vu.

…Ce n'est pas grave mais je suis surpris par la vitesse à laquelle tu as réagi.

Cette remarque la fit sourire.

…Oui moi aussi ! Heureusement qu'Akito m'avait prévenu que tu ne te transformais pas en dragon mais en hippocampe sinon j'aurai paniqué.

…Oui ! Mais je ne pensais pas que je me transformais. Shiguré m'a pourtant dit que tu étais liée à notre malédiction.

…C'est normal !

Oui c'est vrai tu n'es pas maudite. Tu connais seulement le secret.

Non ! Je suis maudite…mais ma malédiction est en rapport avec Akito. Pas avec les Juunichis. C'est pour ça que vous vous transformez.

Comment ça ?

Je parle beaucoup trop, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu n'as pas besoins d'en savoir plus. Bon il faut que j'aille voir Akito. …Ah ! Au fait, tu pourras me rendre un service plus tard ? Il faudra que tu effaces certains souvenirs à une personne.

Qui ça ?

Tu le sauras plus tard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne s'agit pas de Tohru !…Ah zut, j'ai complètement oublié de demander à Momiji-kun s'il voulait m'apprendre l'allemand.

Je vais aller lui demander ! Tu devrais aller voir Akito ou il va s'énerver.

Oui merci !

Elle lui sourit ce à quoi Hatori répondit aussi par un sourire.

« C'est bizarre, pensa-t-elle. Je n'arrête pas de sourire ! Cette famille a vraiment un drôle d'effet sur moi ! Quelque part c'est bon signe ! »

Et pendant qu'elle s'éloignait en réfléchissant, Hatori alla voir Momiji.

Momiji!

Ah! Tori-san! Ça va ?

Oui, je viens de croiser Mélodie !

Ah ! Elle est gentille, hein ? Elle m'apprend le violon. Je suis content car elle joue bien. Moi je la trouve gentille mais les autres ils ne l'aiment pas trop.

Oui elle est gentille mais elle cache quelque chose. Je pense qu'elle est aussi très fragile même si elle ne veut pas le montrer. Bon elle m'envoie, te demander si ça ne t'embête pas de lui apprendre l'allemand.

Kein Problem ! (Je traduis au cas ou : Pas de problème !)

Je lui dirais alors !

Dis Tori-san es ce qu'Akito va encore la frapper ?

Je ne sais pas ! Je ne pense pas.

Un mois passa. Hatori avait refusé d'effacer la mémoire d'une personne, bien qu'Akito ait donné son accord.

C'est embêtant, fit-elle. Maintenant je n'ai aucune garantie qu'Alexis ne se vengera pas. J'aurai préféré savoir que mon père ne courait plus de risque.

Un risque ?

Je t'avais dit qu'il avait eu un accident. En fait, il a été renversé par une voiture. Mon père traversait une voiture a démarré et l'a renversé. Cette voiture…elle appartenait au De Roset. Ce n'était donc pas un accident.

Je vois… Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas leur effacer le souvenir de ton père. Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux qu'effacer le souvenir de notre malédiction. C'est tout !

Je vois tant pis !

Durant ce mois Mélodie apprit le violon à Momiji qui lui apprit l'allemand. Mélodie discutait plus souvent avec Hatori et Ayamé mais jamais elle n'abordait le sujet de la malédiction. Ces derniers appréciaient sa compagnie Hatori parce qu'il pouvait discuter sérieusement avec elle sans qu'elle ne répète ou qu'elle ne sorte des projets loufoques comme le faisait Shiguré ou Ayamé. Et Ayamé parce qu'elle l'écoutait jusqu'au bout de ces délires. En plus elle n'hésitait pas à lui parler de couture et à donner son avis. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus de lui donner deux trois conseils pour sa relation avec Yuki, mais Ayamé avait du mal à les mettre en pratique. Quant à Akito, il n'arrivait plus à s'énerver, aussi bien sur ses maudits que sur sa femme. Pourtant un jour il décida que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu et décida de les réunir.

Suis-je obliger de venir Akito ? Lui demanda Mélodie.

Oui ! C'est obligatoire ! Il est grand temps que je rappelle qui est le chef dans cette famille. Et tu les verras toi aussi comme ça.

Tu les invites tous ?

Ils ne viennent plus me voir depuis un petit moment et je n'apprécie pas du tout.

Ils ne viennent plus te voir…c'est à cause de moi ! Ils ne m'aiment pas. Mais après tout c'est normal ! Akito… Kyo-kun et Kuréno viennent aussi ? Et Tohru-kun ?

Akito s'approcha d'elle et mit ses bras autour de son coup.

Ce n'est pas normal ! Tu as toujours été là ! Toi tu as toujours été à mes côtés. Quand a ce…

Akito s'énerva et la gifla.

Tu l'as appelé par son prénom ! Tu dois l'appelé le monstre ! As-tu oublié ? Hurla-t-il. Et cette fille pourquoi devrait-elle venir ? Je la hais.

…Tu la hais mais…tu l'as autorisé à vivre chez Shiguré-san. Et puis si tu la convoques c'est que quelque part elle t'appartient puisqu'elle est obligée de venir.

…Que veux-tu dire ?

… Puisqu'elle est au courant pour notre malédiction, pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas se plier aux règles. Elle est au courant, elle veut briser la malédiction alors il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas. Qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour nous aider et pour cela tu dois lui montrer ce que c'est que de vivre dans notre famille.

Devant cette réponse inattendue Akito éclata de rire, un rire mauvais.

Tu es machiavélique ! Cette fille, je croyais que c'était ton amie…mais en fait, tu te sers d'elle pour arriver à tes fins. …Ton idée me plaît alors elle viendra. Le monstre aussi doit venir. Mais pour Kuréno c'est non.

…Envois le voir Rèn. Comme ça aucun risque que les autres ne le voient !

Rèn n'en fais qu'à sa tête ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Kuréno doit aller là-bas.

…elle n'en fait qu'a sa tête ? un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. C'est normal, elle ne te contrôle plus elle a perdu sa place. Mais peut-être que voilà ma solution.

… Un miroir qui me reflète. Tu es le miroir de mon mauvais côté.

A condition que tu en ai un bon !

…Oui mais moi je n'en ai pas. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ?

…oui. Cette réponse fit sourire Akito du sourire mauvais qu'on lui connaît.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 4 ! Petite demande habituelle, review ?**


	5. La mort me délivrera t'elle?

_**Quand les secrets se dévoilent**_

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent

**Chapitres :** 5

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Je m'améliore en présentation des chap. faut que je refasse le un. Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour l'abescence de tiret devant les dialogues refuse de me les faire apparaître.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Myogoda :_ Merci de reviewer a chaque fois. Ça me fait plaisir en espérant que tu sois toujours là pour la suite de l'histoire. Je suis contente que tu n'arrives pas à cerner Mélodie ça veut dire que j'ai réussi a la faire énigmatique chuis contente. Et t'inquiète pas elle est pas méchante quoi que……….

_shiroi ryuu :_ Grillé ! J'ai trouvé ! faut dire c'est pas très dur….. Je suis contente que tu me dises que j'ai réussi Akito. J'espère bien continuer dans la suite. Et désolé d'avoir fait disparaître kyo yuki tohru je vais essayer de les faire apparaître plus souvent.

**Chapitre 5 :**

**La Mort Me Délivrera-t-elle ?**

Le jour de la réunion arriva. Tous les maudit excepté Kuréno était présent. Tohru était là aussi mais elle se tenait en retrait derrière Yuki et Kyo.

«Que peux bien nous vouloir Akito ? Et Tohru, pourquoi ? » Se demandait Shiguré.

Bonjour ! Je suis très heureux que vous soyez tous venus. Vous me manquez, fit-il un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il s'approcha alors de Shiguré.

Tu ne viens plus me voir ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas gentil ! Et toi Yuki, tu ne viens plus non plus. Je suis très triste. T'aurais-je mal éduquer. Il va peut-être falloir que je recommence. …Tu es là ? Fit-il à l'adresse de Tohru. Tiens mais le monstre aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant Mélodie entrer. Elle les salua et s'assit en face des maudits.

Eh bien ! Vous ne saluez pas ? Vous lui manquez de respect !

Laisse Akito ! Intervint-elle. Ce n'est pas grave.

…Tu es trop gentille ! Il te manque de respect mais il m'en manque aussi.

…gentille, murmura-t-elle. Si tu veux ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

Les autres ne dirent rien mais leur méfiance à l'égard de Mélodie se renforça. D'autant plus qu'Akito lui rendit son sourire avec toujours la même expression mauvaise sur le visage. Puis il reprit :

…Bien mais dites-moi plutôt, pourquoi ne venez-vous plus me voir. Allons parler sans crainte. Es ce à cause de Mélodie ?

Personne ne répondit mais les regards qui s'échangèrent suffirent pour deviner qu'Akito avais vu juste.

…Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Akito, murmura Mélodie.

Akito s'approcha d'elle et posa ses bras sur ces épaules. Il était dos à elle et observait les réactions de ses maudits.

Tu me l'avais dit, lui murmura-t-il, mais ce n'est pas normal. Tu as toujours été là pourtant. Ils ont donc changé à ce point ou alors es ce toi ?

Bien sûr tout le monde avait entendu. Et cette remarque les déconcerta un peu. Mélodie allait sans doute répondre ce qu'aucun maudit n'oserais faire.

…moi…ou eux…peut-être les deux. Mais s'ils ont oublié…

Ils n'ont aucune raisons d'être heureux, fit Akito en se relevant. Ils doivent te détester ! Mais ça ne te change pas beaucoup, n'est ce pas ?

…non ça ne change rien ! …Dans la vie il y en a 3 ou 4 peut-être qu'un jour il y en aura 2 de plus, mais moi je ne devrais pas les aimer. En fais-tu partie Akito ?

…Non ! Je ne veux pas !

…Oui. Tu as raison ! C'est normal !

« Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? Et Mélodie elle ose lui répondre. Pourquoi Akito ne réagit-il pas ? Ce que je peux te détester Mélodie ! »

Shiguré-san ! …A défaut de me le dire la moindre des politesses serait de le cacher, fit Mélodie. Je le vois bien. Si tu pouvais, tu me tuerais sur place. Dommage, n'est ce pas je suis encore ne vie ! …Mais peut-être plus pour longtemps.

Un grand silence s'abattit. Personne ne parla, tous regardaient Mélodie avec étonnement.

Sortez ! S'énerva Akito ! Disparaissez ! Mais n'oubliez pas vous m'appartenez !

Une étrange lueur se lisait dans ses yeux. Chacun frissonna puis sortit.

Tohru-kun ! Reste un moment s'il te plaît, ordonna Mélodie.

Aucun maudit ne put réagir Akito leur ferma la porte au nez.

Si vous entrez vous le payerez cher, fit-il.

Tohru-kun , reprit Mélodie. Es-tu heureuse chez Shiguré-san ?

Oui…

Bien ! Alors je te propose un marché. Tu restes chez lui cependant voici mes conditions, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec l'une d'elle tu partiras et je te ferais effacer la mémoire. Es-tu d'accord ?

…Oui.

Bien ! Pour commencer, tu dois appartenir à notre famille. Ce qui signifie que désormais tu obéiras à Akito, et à moi par la même occasion.

Appartenir à la famille Soma ? Comment ?

En obéissant aux règles ainsi tu obéiras à Akito et moi, et tu devras toujours être présente aux réunions où tout les maudits sont présent.

D'accord.

Bien ensuite tu vas devoir arrêter de chercher un moyen de briser la malédiction. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Je t'interdis de te renseigner là-dessus !

Mais…

Tu n'as pas le choix, intervint-elle toujours aussi calmement. De toute façon tu risques de trouver une solution qui ne me plaît pas. Tu ne connais pas la partie cachée de la légende. Alors ne fais rien qui risque de mettre quelqu'un en danger !

As-tu compris, intervint Akito. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me tiennes tête.

Il s'apprêta à la frapper lorsque Mélodie intervint.

Akito, tu m'as promis de ne rien lui faire.

…Fais la partir, je ne veux plus la voir. Tu as le droit de remercier Mélodie ! Sans elle tu serais déjà partie de chez Shiguré ou à l'hôpital.

Oui. Merci Mélodie ! J'ai compris et j'accepte les conditions.

…Tu as encore une semaine pour réfléchir, lui répondit celle-ci.

Mélodie ! Hurla Akito.

Sors d'ici ! Ordonna rapidement Mélodie à Tohru, à peine Tohru était-elle sortit qu'elle entendit Akito hurler.

Pourquoi lui as-tu laissé un délai ? Je voulais une réponse immédiate. Tu te permets de me désobéir. En réalité si tu fais ça c'est pour la protéger. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Si elle fait partie de la famille, elle ne sera plus jamais toute seule.

Akito frappait de plus en plus fort et Mélodie ne bronchait pas. Elle avait juste les yeux fermés. Au bout d'une demi-heure durant laquelle Tohru n'avait pu s'éloigner Mélodie sortit. Elle referma aussitôt la porte, pris Tohru par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Une fois qu'elles se furent éloignées, Mélodie s'assit et parla.

- Je t'avais pourtant dis de t'éloigner. Si Akito t'avait surpris cela aurai pu très mal tourner. Enfin, tant pis ! Rejoins les autres maintenant ! Et laisse-moi tranquille !

Tohru s'éloigna comprenant bien qu'elle ne pourrai rien faire. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir réagit. Lorsqu'elle vit les autres, elle se contenta de sourire.

- Tohru, appela soudain Mélodie. Elle arrivait en courant du sang coulant sur son visage. Tohru, j'ai oublié, ne tarde pas trop a me donner ta réponse et ne t'en fais pas je suis responsable de mes blessures. Alors je t'interdis de culpabiliser.

Mélodie dans quel état tu es ! Constata Hatori.

Tohru-kun ! Implora Mélodie.

D'accord j'ai compris. J'accepte mais fais-toi soigner.

…D'accord.

Les autres restèrent surpris de la réaction de Tohru mais surtout de la réaction de Mélodie. Comment pouvait-on changer à ce point ?

Hatori-san tu peux me soigner ?

Le médecin acquiesça. Devant l'état dans lequel elle était chacun ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie pour elle. Une fois chez Hatori, la discussion repris.

Qu'as-tu fais à Akito pour qu'il te mette dans cet état ?

Je lui ai désobéis, répondit Mélodie un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pas le choix ! Tohru-kun ! Je suis désolé mais même si les deux condition viennent d'Akito, je tiens particulièrement a ce que tu respecte la deuxième. Par-dessus tout !

…Oui. Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je vous aide ?

Mélodie soupira. Pendant un instant elle sembla réfléchir puis se décida à parler. Bien sûr tout les maudits écoutait avec attention. Hatori, lui, la soignait mais ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

C'est trop long à expliquer. De toute façon j'ai déjà fait mon choix. La probabilité est trop mince et Akito commence à donner des signes de faiblesses. J'ai déjà choisi la solution même si ça ne me plaît pas de faire ça.

Mais…

Ah la la ! Je parle beaucoup trop ! De toute façon vous ne saurez rien de plus.

Ainsi se termina la journée. Chacun essayant de comprendre à quel jeu jouait Mélodie, cependant tous se dirent qu'elle avais droit à une chance.

La première semaine s'écoula et Tohru accepta les conditions posées. Tous les maudits comprirent ainsi que c'était une manière de protéger Tohru. Akito ne pouvait la toucher car elle ne faisait pas partis de sa famille officiellement, et Tohru ne serait plus jamais seule durant les fêtes car elle serait obligée d'y assister. Une deuxième semaine s'écoula.

« C'est aujourd'hui que tout finis. » Réfléchissait Mélodie.

C'était un dimanche et la jeune fille c'était posé dans un parc après avoir rendu visite à son père. Puis se levant, elle se dirigea dans un cimetière.

Maman ! Commença-t-elle. Je suis désolé ! Je n'arrive pas à accepter. Le ou les perdre. Je sais que tu aurais aimé que je me batte, mais…je n'en peux plus. Si ça peut les sauver alors je crois que ça vaut mieux. Je vais y aller. A plus tard !

Après avoir posé des fleurs sur la tombe, elle rentra. Prenant une lettre elle alla la déposer chez Akito et rentra dans sa maison.

« Akito est sortis voir Shiguré-san ! Tohru est chez ses amies. Kyo-kun est au dojo et Yuki-kun est en visite chez Hatori. Je peux y aller tranquille ! »

Tiens, fit-elle en apercevant un oiseau blanc. Tu as l'air d'aller bien ! Tant mieux ! Alors veille bien sur eux ! Moi je dois y aller !

Elle rentra, avala trois somnifères et mis à chauffer de l'eau dans une théière.

« Autant faire croire à un accident ! »

Elle plaça un torchon au-dessus et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Rapidement les somnifères firent leur effet. Au bout d'un certain temps le torchon prit feu et la maison commença à brûler.

Lorsqu'Akito rentra, il trouva la lettre, l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

« Lorsque tu liras ces mots, je ne serais plus de ce monde ! »

Akito sortit aussitôt et se dirigea vers la maison de Mélodie. Une épaisse fumée s'en échappait. Akito s'arrêta non loin de la maison pour y voir des domestiques tenter d'éteindre le feu. Il fut bientôt rejoins par Hatori et Yuki.

Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hatori.

Plus tard ! Mélodie est à l'intérieur va la sauver, ordonna Akito.

Mais Yuki fut plus rapide. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et trouva Mélodie allongée sur son lit les mains jointes.

« Elle a tenté de se suicider ? »

Aussitôt Yuki la pris dans ses bras mais se transforma. Akito qui arrivait à ce moment là pris Mélodie et attrapa Yuki, puis tout en évitant de brûler, il les sortit sain et sauf.

Yuki se cacha dans un coin et reparut aussitôt après. Akito lui avait tendu ses habits et Hatori examinait Mélodie.

C'était couru d'avance, fit Akito. J'ai pensé que tu ne pourrais pas la sortir dès que je t'ai vu entrer ! …Stupide ! Alors ? Demanda-t-il à Hatori.

Elle a un pouls trop faible ! Il faut d'urgence la transporter à l'hôpital ! Justement voilà l'ambulance. Montons ! Fit-il à l'adresse d'Akito et Yuki.

Mélodie fut donc transportée à l'hôpital encore une fois.

Elle est dans un coma profond, leur dit le médecin. A dire vrai je ne sais même pas si elle se réveillera un jour. Elle est dans le même état que son frère.

Pardon ? Demanda Yuki.

Vous l'ignoriez ? Le docteur Eric et elle son frère et sœur. Lui aussi est dans un coma profond. Cela va bientôt faire 2 ans ! Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus pour l'instant.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et devinèrent que la personne qui se trouvait dans le lit voisin était Eric.

C'est le même voisin de chambre que lors de son premier séjour. Remarqua Hatori.

…Pourquoi a-t-elle tenté de se suicider ? Se demanda Yuki. Je ne comprends pas.

Je pense que nous le saurons si nous lisons sa lettre.

…Comment sais-tu qu'elle a essayer de se suicider Yuki ?

Elle était allongée sur son lit les mains jointes. Comme un mort ! La lettre le prouve.

Hatori ! Tu vas réunir tout le monde ! Je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle ! Fit Akito.

Akito était très pâle. Yuki fut surpris de le voir dans cet état là.

« Akito à l'air de beaucoup tenir à Mélodie ! Il est inquiet ! Pourquoi ? Es ce qu'il serait amoureux d'elle ? … »

Yuki se dit que c'est impossible en revoyant l'état dans lequel Mélodie était apparue après la réunion il y a deux semaines. Une fois rentrés au manoir Yuki attendit avec Akito que les autres arrivent. Bien qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise d'être seul avec lui, Yuki remarqua qu'Akito ne bougeait pas et lisait la lettre. Lorsqu'il eut fini son visage se crispa. A ce moment là tous les maudit entrèrent. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent Akito qui semblait en proie à une rage folle. Puis il regarda ses maudits avec un visage dur et un sourire mauvais.

Mélodie est à l'hôpital ! Commença-t-il. Elle a tenté de se suicider.

Chacun fut surpris d'entendre cela.

Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Demanda Tohru.

Akito la regarda. A la surprise des maudits, il se contenta de tourner la tête.

Lis la lettre et tu auras la réponse ! Mais tu n'es pas digne de la toucher. Personne ! Cette lettre raconte la légende en entier et un des moyens de briser la malédiction.

Un des moyens, intervint Rinne ! Il y en a plusieurs ?

Tu n'es pas autorisée à parler.

Akito… , intervint Shiguré. La lettre, qui y a-t-il dessus ?

Le silence se fit Akito pris la lettre et commença à la lire.

« Lorsque tu liras ces mots, je ne serais plus de ce monde ! Ne m'en veux pas je n'aurai pas supporter de faire ce sacrifice. Je suis morte et c'est cela qui est important. Si je meurs ta malédiction n'existe plus et si la tienne disparaît celle des juunichis aussi. Je suis responsable de ta malédiction. Connais-tu la partie cachée de la légende Akito ? Non bien sûr. Seule les De Serot la connaisse puisqu'il s'agit de notre malédiction. Voici la partie cachée de la légende :

Un jour il y a très très longtemps un Dieu dit aux animaux.

- Je vous invite à une fête que je compte donner demain soir. Mais attention ne soyez surtout pas en retard !

Le jour suivant, jour de la fête les animaux se rendirent chez le Dieu. La seule exception étant le chat. Au cours de cette fête Dieu présenta aux animaux une nymphe dont il était tombé amoureux. Afin de pouvoir vivre ensemble Dieu renonça à son immortalité pour elle. Cependant un autre Dieu jaloux n'accepta pas que la nymphe lui est préférée son «rival ». Afin de les punir, il décida que désormais la nymphe ne pourrait aimer ou être aimé en retour. Si quelqu'un venait à l'aimer, il mourait. Le premier Dieu garda cependant son amour pour la nymphe et succomba à la malédiction entraînant avec lui, les animaux.

Les descendants du Dieu et des 13 animaux appartiennent à la famille Soma. Les descendants de la Nymphe appartiennent à la famille De Roset. Dans la famille De Roset il naît une maudite toutes les deux générations. Et lorsqu'elle naît, elle est promise au chef de la famille Soma. Même si les deux familles ne sont pas d'accord elles n'ont guère le choix, cette alliance se fera quels que soient les obstacles.

Au fil du temps les deux familles oublièrent la malédiction de l'autre. Pourtant un jour, la famille De Roset redécouvrit la vérité. Cette découverte marqua le début de la rupture de notre famille. D'un côté ceux qui ont cherché à oublier appelés aujourd'hui les De Roset. De l'autre ceux qui gardèrent le secret et cherchèrent à briser la malédiction, aujourd'hui ils sont connus sous le nom des De Serot. Pour briser la malédiction pour une génération il suffit que la nymphe meure. Pour la briser à jamais… la nymphe devra avoir des jumeaux : une fille et un garçon. Ces enfants joueront un rôle important par la suite.

Pour une génération, la famille Soma va connaître un début de paix. Je regrette seulement de n'avoir été là plus tôt. Certaines souffrances n'auraient jamais dû exister. Je suis cependant contente de t'avoir connu Akito, toi et tous les autres. N'oublie jamais ceci. Quelles que soient les épreuves que l'on traverse, il faut savoir relever la tête et avoir le courage de se battre. Vivre pour avancer ! Même si cette souffrance est pénible tant que quelqu'un te sourit, tant que tu ne regrettes pas d'être né, tu dois vivre. La preuve que l'on est vivant est que l'on est capable d'avoir des sentiments. »

Akito ne lut pas la dernière phrase de Mélodie. Cette phrase lui était destinée à lui et rien qu'à lui. Trois mots qui le plongèrent dans une confusion totale. (Vous avez deviné ?) Trois mots d'amour qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit : « Je t'aime ! ». Puis il tendit une feuille à Kyo.

Cette partie t'est destinée, fit-il. Mais ne te méprends pas je l'ai lu. Au moins cela prouve que le chat est un imbécile.

Kyo prit la feuille et la lus. Lorsqu'il eut finit son visage était indescriptible.

Kyo-kun…, l'appela Tohru.

Shiguré lui prit la lettre des mains et commença à lire à voix haute.

« Pour Kyo-kun, le chat. Le véritable sens de ton troisième aspect n'est pas dû au Dieu. Le chat de la famille Soma n'a pas toujours eu ce troisième aspect. Cependant la malédiction était plus lourde à supporter pour les autres. A cette époque le chef mourait à l'âge de 15 ans et les maudits ne pouvaient se toucher entre eux. Afin de permettre aux autres de supporter leur condition et aussi pour se faire pardonner de s'être laissé berné par la souris, le chat accepta d'avoir une troisième forme. La personne qui se sacrifia alors pour former le bracelet afin que ce troisième aspect ne prenne pas le dessus fut la souris. Elle souhaitait, elle aussi se faire pardonner d'avoir trompé le chat. J'ignore pourquoi les relations entre la souris et le chat se sont dégradés par la suite, mais je sais une chose, autrefois les maudits étaient tous unis, et personne n'en voulait à personne. »

Un énorme silence se fit, chacun regardait Kyo. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, incapable de réagir. Yuki aussi était incapable de bouger. Le chat et la souris avaient été amis. Ils s'étaient entraidés. Le chat avait fait un sacrifice pour les autres.

…Akito! Murmura Shiguré. Je ne comprends pas !

Pour toute réponse Akito le gifla. Personne ne bougea, ils comprirent tous très vite que la moindre chose pouvait rendre fou Akito. Il pouvait devenir violent, calme, s'évanouir…personne ne pouvait prévoir sa réaction. Enfin au bout d'un moment Akito les renvoya chez eux.

Un mois puis deux passèrent. Alexis avait finit par apprendre la nouvelle. Il avait alors éclaté de rire. Yuki et Kyo étaient tombés d'accord à ce moment là et l'avait envoyé valser. Mayuko, n'était pas intervenue, Hatori l'ayant prévenue de la situation. Chaque week-end, les maudits rendaient visites à Mélodie à tour de rôle. Ce samedi là, tous étaient rendus chez Akito, lorsque le téléphoné sonna. Ce fut Hatori qui décrocha.

Moshi moshi ! …Oui, je vous écoute. …Comment ? Vous êtes sûr ? Bien merci. Non c'est inutile ! Au revoir !

Qu'es ce que c'était ? Demanda Akito de mauvaise humeur.

…Mélodie s'est enfuie de l'hôpital !

Quoi ? Hurla aussitôt Akito.

Le problème c'est que personne ne sait où elle est allée.

Moi je sais, intervint une voix derrière eux.

Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Akito. Peu importe ! Conduisez-nous à Mélodie !

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au pied de la colline qui surplombait la ville.

J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, murmura Akito.

Et pour cause, répondit l'homme en souriant. On m'a souvent dit que la ressemblance avec Mélodie était frappante.

Vous êtes son père ? Demanda soudain Hatori qui venait de le reconnaître.

Oui ! Nous arrivons, fit-il. Ecoutez.

Au loin on entendait une voix. Celle de Mélodie qui chantait :

Kaze ga yoseta kotoba niMon cœur nageait

Oyoida kokoroDans des mots emportés par le vent

Kumo ga hakobu ashita niMa voix liée

Hazunda koeA un futur nuageux

Tsuki ga yurere kagami niMon cœur tremblait

Furueta kokoroReflété par la lune

Hoshi ga nagare kobororetaDe douces larmes

Yawarakai namidaRenversés avec un jet d'étoiles

Suteki da neN'est ce pas merveilleux

Futari te wo tori aruketa naraSi nous pouvions marcher main dans la main

Ikitai yoJe voudrais partir

Kimi no machi ie ude no nakaVers ta ville, ta maison, tes bras

(Chanson tirée De FFX ! Titre : Suteki Da Ne ; Interprète : Rikki Naggano !)

Une fois en haut ils s'arrêtèrent et en la voyant là chacun eut un flash :

Début du flash-back :

Ils sont tous enfants et sont en haut de la colline. Mélodie aussi est là. C'est une enfant de l'âge de Yuki et Kyo, elle leur montre la ville.

C'est joli, non ? Demande-t-elle.

Ouah, je regrette pas de t'avoir suivis, répond Rinne.

Oui c'est très joli, confirma Kagura.

Yuki-kun, profite de cette journée de liberté, lui avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille.

Tu sais Mélodie, dit Shiguré. Il faudrait qu'on revienne plus souvent.

Oui ! Dites, j'ai une idée. Si on faisait le serment de revenir lorsqu'on aura brisé la malédiction. Au moins on sera sur de revenir une fois.

Comment t'es sur qu'on arrivera à la briser ?

Parce que j'y crois. Et puis, je sais qu'il existe plusieurs moyens et je les trouverais.

D'accord, c'est promis.

Chacun avait posé sa main et avait juré.

Fin du flash-back :

C'est vrai ! Murmura Rinne, j'avais oublié cette promesse.

Mélodie ! Appela alors son père.

…papa ? Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?

Hé hé ! Je me suis enfui. Comme toi ! Tel père, telle fille.

…Tiens! Tu es allé chercher les maudits ? De toute façon, je serais rentré.

Elle se tourna vers eux.

Bon alors qu'elle est la personne qui m'a sauvé ? Parce qu'elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il va falloir que je prenne la deuxième solution maintenant. Elle soupira. Bon et bien tu as gagné un sursis comme ça Akito ! Le jour de ta mort à reculer de deux mois.

Aucun ne put répondre. La jeune femme les dépassait complètement.

Que... ? Non, j'ai compris, fit Akito. Rentrons !

Oui.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 5 !**

**Bon ben comme d'hab lebureau des réclamations est en bas à gauche !**


	6. Les Liens Se Renouent !

_**Quand les secrets se dévoilent**_

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent

**Résumé :** Mélodie n'a pas réussi à se suicider. Bien qu'Akito est gagné un mois de sursis la malédiction continue comment la briser ?

**Chapitres :** 6

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Myogoda :_ ça me fait plaisir que tu reviews à chaque fois ! C'est toujours agréable de se dire que la fic est apprécier. Ensuite ben pour ce qui est des morts je promets rien en principe devrait y en avoir mais je te dis pas qui, je te dis pas comment et je te dis pas si je le ferais vraiment….(pas sadique du tout !)

_Shiroi ryuu :_ Ben merci pour la review et donc voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Je vais tenter de mettre un chap toutes les deux semaines au moins comme ça tu n'attendras pas trop longtemps mais un peu quand même. Bon allez je vais me creuser les méninges ! Au boulot !

Yazoo Soma : Merci pour la review. Ben écoute je voulais la personnalité de Mélodie mystérieuse comme les Soma, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pense. Un indice : ……elle est dangereuse si on l'énerve.

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Les Liens Se Renouent !**

Le temps s'écoula donc lentement. Dominique (le père de Mélodie) avait intégré la famille Soma. Il vivait donc au manoir mais travaillait à l'extérieur. Mélodie repris les cours et n'eut aucun problème pour rattraper son retard. Ce soir là elle était invitée chez Shiguré, ils rentrèrent ainsi tous ensemble.

Bonsoir Shiguré, fit-elle.

Ah ! Bonsoir Mélodie.

C'est très joli, constata-t-elle, après avoir visité la maison.

Il est vrai que tu n'es jamais venue.

… Veux-tu que je t'aide, Tohru-kun ?

Oui, je veux bien !

Kyo n'est pas rentré ? Demanda Shiguré.

Pourquoi me demandes-tu où es ce stupide chat ? Répondit froidement Yuki.

Pour rien ! Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentré.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, Kyo reparut mais personne ne posa de question. Le dîner se déroula comme d'habitude avec une dispute. Kyo et Yuki touchèrent le même plat en même temps.

Hey ! Pourquoi tu ne te sers pas ? Demanda Kyo à Yuki.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être contaminé par ta bêtise.

Tu vas voir espèce de femmelette !

« Bang » Kyo vola à travers la pièce.

Je vais te tuer !

Essaye un peu !

Espèce de sale petit rat ! Hurla Kyo, en sortant.

…Kyo-kun…, fit Tohru en le suivant.

C'est toujours aussi animé ? Demanda Mélodie à Shiguré.

Oui !

Kyo-kun, fit Tohru en arrivant en haut du toit. Pourquoi es-tu de mauvaise humeur ?

Kyo sembla réfléchir puis se décida à parler.

… Depuis que j'ai découvert d'où viens mon véritable aspect, tout le monde se moque de moi ! Encore plus qu'avant.

… Moi je trouve ça très courageux. Le chat a protégé les autres. Ça veut dire que tu fais partie des juunichis. Tu les as sauvés, c'est très belle preuve d'amour.

Kyo rougit. Quelques minutes plus tard il reparut dans le salon en compagnie de Tohru. Shiguré quant à lui était au téléphone, et Mélodie discutait avec Yuki.

…Bon il est tard, fit cette dernière. Je vais rentrer.

Ce n'est pas prudent ! Il fait nuit ! Tu ferais mieux de rester. Proposa Yuki

… Je ne voudrais quand même pas dérangé.

Tu ne nous dérange pas. Et puis, tu ne te feras pas prier, intervint Shiguré. Les routes ne sont

pas sûr et ce serait dommage que tu aie des ennuis.

Mélodie soupira.

C'est bon j'accepte. J'avais oublié que tu étais au courant.

C'est un plaisir de te le rappeler. Et tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans…

Shiguré n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Yuki et Kyo devinant ce qu'il allait dire, l'envoyèrent valser. Shiguré pleura des larmes de crocodiles, et Tohru s'apprêta à le consoler lorsqu'elle fut retenue par Yuki.

Ne vous approchez pas de lui, Honda-san, il est dangereux.

…On dirait qu'ils te connaissent bien, Shiguré-san ! Constata Mélodie en souriant.

Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux, fit Tohru.

D'accord, si ça ne t'embête pas.

Non ! Pas du tout ! J'en serai ravie.

La nuit s'écoula tranquillement. Shiguré qui n'arrivait pas à dormir descendit dans le salon. Là il vit que Mélodie était sortie.

Tu ne dors pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Dormir ? Non, je ne sais pas faire.

…Tu ne fais que des cauchemars, hein ?

Oui !

Ah là là. Ça me rappelle autrefois. Tu te souviens ? Tu avais toujours du mal à t'endormir. Je devais avoir dix ans et toi cinq.

Oui ! C'était toujours toi qui réussissais à me faire dormir. Quelque fois il y avait aussi Aya. Il me racontait sa journée et c'était tellement fatigant de l'écouter que je m'endormais aussitôt. (Lol !)

Ça me fait bizarre de me souvenir de tout ça. J'avais totalement oublié.

Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallu que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

Ah non ! Sinon je ne pourrai pas t'embêter.

C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète ! Tu n'as pas changé !

Toi non plus, répondit Shiguré redevenant sérieux. Tu es toujours aussi mature.

…Grandir avant l'âge, c'est fatiguant pour tout le monde.

Tu penses à Hiro par exemple ? Bah de toute façon même si tu réfléchis plus que certains adultes, tu restes une enfant.

Une enfant… Elle sourit …dans un corps de femme.

….. Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as école demain.

Oui. Elle se leva et rentra.

Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme, déclara Shiguré alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Mélodie s'arrêta et le regarda. Ce dernier sourit.

Merci ! Répondit-elle en souriant à son tour. Puis elle partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, après les cours Mélodie fut convoqué par son père. Sur le chemin elle croisa Akito.

Bonjour !

Pour toute réponse Akito l'embrassa puis s'éloigna sans un mot. Mélodie se demanda si son père lui avait parlé.

« Même s'il l'a fait, Akito a eu une réaction bizarre. »

Tu m'as demandé père ?

Oui. Assieds-toi ! Après un long silence il reprit : Je viens de parler à Akito. Même si ta tentative de suicide lui a fait gagner un sursis de deux mois, son état empire un peu plus chaque jour.

…Oui. Je sais.

Je lui ai mentionné la possibilité de briser la malédiction …en entier !

Mélodie retint un cri et regarda son père.

J'ignore comment il l'a pris. Il n'a eu aucune réaction devant moi.

Je ne sais pas …je… ! J'ai peur !

Je comprends. Il soupira : Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider.

… Merci. …

Après un long silence qui semblait être une hésitation de Mélodie, elle reprit :

Je voudrais savoir ! Les deux branches ne sont pas le fruit du hasard, n'est ce pas ? Les De Roset existe pour cette raison et les De Serot pour celle là. C'est ça ?

…Je ne sais pas ! Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'es raison.

Mélodie soupira puis, après avoir pris congé de son père sortit, et alla voir Akito. Une fois chez lui elle s'assit et ne bougea pas.

C'est cela dont tu parlais. Cette condition ! Des jumeaux !

Oui. Sa voix tremblait elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Ça ne te plaît pas, n'est ce pas ? As-tu peur ?

…oui, je crois. Je voudrais ne jamais voir cela.

…Moi je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je réagirais.

Akito eu tout juste finit sa phrase qu'il fut pris d'une énorme quinte de toux. Mélodie appela aussitôt Hatori. Après avoir examiné Akito il lui déclara qu'il avait interdiction formelle de sortir.

Mélodie s'assit à côté du lit d'Akito et ne bougea pas. Akito s'endormit peu de temps après. Il était épuisé, et la fièvre commençait à monter. Lorsqu'Hatori vint voir Akito le lendemain, il découvrit Mélodie en train de lui éponger le front, elle regarda sa montre.

Je vais être en retard. A ce soir Akito ! Oh ! Bonjour Hatori-san je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Soigne le bien !

Oui ! Merci de l'avoir veiller toute la nuit.

Pas de quoi. De toute façon je ne dors plus, alors autant que je me rende utile.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna.

Bonjour tout le monde, fit-elle. Tiens Yuki-kun n'est pas là ? Ah ! Zut ! J'avais quelque chose à lui dire. Personne ne sait où il est ?

Je crois qu'il est avec le conseil. Fit Tohru. Tu veux que je t'accompagne.

Non ça ira ! Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Non. Je comprends, c'est encore secret !

Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes sur le fan club.

Mélodie partit donc à la recherche de Yuki.

Elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux ! Mais je suis jalouse et inquiète, fit Arisa.

Mélodie ne fera pas de mal à Tohru-kun, la rassura Hana, je le sens dans ses ondes. Mais moi aussi je suis jalouse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut s'accaparer Tohru-kun.

Pendant ce temps, Mélodie avait trouvé Yuki.

Ah ! Yuki-kun je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider à chercher le troisième tomes des «malédictions à jamais», je ne le trouve pas à la bibliothèque alors j'ai demandé mais personne ne sait. J'ai pensé qu'en ta qualité de président tu pourrais m'aider.

…Pourquoi as-tu besoins de ce livre ?

Je veux vérifié le but de la notre. Es ce que tu peux m'aider alors ?

…D'accord ! Je vais me renseigner.

Merci, je suis sûr que tu trouveras.

Tu en es sûr ?

Oui. Tu es très beau et les filles feraient n'importe quoi pour t'être agréable.

…tu exagères !

Mélodie sourit : Bah de toute façon ton cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un.

Et elle partit laissant Yuki réfléchir sur cette dernière phrase.

Eh, Mélodie ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! De quel droit parles-tu à Yuki-kun seule ? Explique-toi sur-le-champ ! Tu as intérêts à avoir une bonne excuse !

Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua-t-elle. De toute façon en quoi cela te concerne ? Que sais-tu sur lui pour te permettre de décider pour lui. Depuis quand gères-tu sa vie ? Il est d'accord pour que tu choisisses ses relations ?

Mélodie partit, laissant Minami sur place, incapable de réagir. HastuHaru lui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

Hé ! Mélodie, l'appela-t-il.

Tiens, bonjour Haru ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Depuis quand as-tu autant d'assurance ?

Mélodie sourit : depuis toujours ! A croire qu'elle était enfouie au fond de moi. Ah ! Au fait, à propos d'Isuzu-chan. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

…De quoi parles-tu ?

Tu préfères que je fasse semblant de ne rien savoir ? Si tu veux mais sache une chose, tu as le droit de sortir avec elle. Même devant Akito ! Je m'en occupe.

…tu sais tout ! C'est énervant.

Deviens Black Haru, alors !

Je ne peux pas ! Face à toi je n'y arrive pas.

Ben, alors si tu veux te défouler, fais le sur Alexis. Parce que tu peut-être sûr que maintenant qu'il a entendu notre conversation, il va aller voir Rinne et tenter de la séduire. C'est son passe temps favoris. Ça lui ferait trop mal de savoir que vous soyez heureux et que donc ça me fasse plaisir. Si tu le cherches, il est juste derrière le coin.

Haru qui est au début surpris d'entendre cela, devint aussitôt Black Haru.

Alors, c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Demanda Haru à Alexis qui ne bougeait plus. Tu te crois meilleur que moi ? J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi, pauvre femmelette, je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher.

Et pourquoi pas ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, espèce de morveux ? Répliqua Alexis.

C'est ma gonzesse ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! (Propos de macho mais bon c'est Black Haru, ne l'oubliez pas !) Et puis d'abord t'es qui pour te permettre de l'approcher ?

Arrête Hatsuharu, c'est qu'un pauvre type, intervint Kyo qui arrivait.

La ferme stupide chat ! Ne me dérange pas quand je parle avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ne me traite pas d'idiot !

La ferme c'est toi qui t'es enfui, la queue entre les jambes la dernière fois.

Laisse-moi rire ! Tu t'es fait battre par Mélodie à plate couture.

De quoi, tu étais mort de trouille t'a même refuser un combat contre elle.

Mélodie as repris las arts martiaux, murmura Alexis surpris. Tant mieux, maintenant je la tiens. Elle est à moi.

« Sblam » Alexis vola. Kyo et Haru l'avaient envoyé valser en même temps.

Depuis quand tu te permets de parler ? Crétin ! Demanda Kyo.

Ouais et essaye pas de nous approcher. Ou tu le regretteras.

J'ai pas peur de toi minable ! Répondit Alexis.

De quoi ? Haru souleva Alexis et le plaqua contre le mur.

A ce moment-là un seau d'eau lui arriva droit sur la tête. C'était Yuki qui avait retenu la leçon avec Mayuko. Haru redevint white aussitôt.

C'est bizarre j'suis fatigué…

Les trois Soma se tournèrent vers Alexis, ce dernier regardait du côté du dehors. Les trois autres se tournèrent et virent Mélodie qui les regardait, la jeune fille s'éloigna après avoir sourit devant la scène. Alexis se mit à la suivre suivis des trois Soma. Lorsqu'ils rattrapèrent Mélodie ils l'entendirent rire aux éclats. La jeune fille était dans un coin et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Ça va Mélodie ? Demanda Yuki.

La jeune fille continuait de rire, et fit signe que oui de la tête. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle se calma, et réussit à articuler une phrase entre deux éclats de rire.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris. … Dommage que vous m'ayez vu. … Hormis mes parents jamais personne ne m'a vu rire. …

…Et on peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Alexis méprisant.

Vous ! Répondit-elle en reprenant ces esprits. Votre dispute ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper les autres ! Je ne pensais pas que Kyo interviendrait.

Depuis le début tu mens ? Demanda Haru qui était sur le point de redevenir Black.

Non, pas du tout. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas du tout que Kyo-kun interviendrait et vous vous êtes tous les deux engueulés puis mis d'accord pour envoyer valser Alexis. J'ai bien cru mourir de rire !

Les trois Soma restèrent médusés, mais en même temps ils étaient très content d'avoir entendu la jeune fille rire.

Depuis quand as-tu repris les arts martiaux ? Demanda Alexis.

Depuis que je suis sortit de l'hôpital, répondit-elle froidement.

Son sourire avait disparu d'un coup et une sorte d'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux à mesure que le sourire mauvais d'Alexis apparaissait.

…Tu as repris les arts martiaux. Fit-il méprisant. Pourtant c'est bien cela qui est responsable de la mort de ton frère. As-tu oublié ?

Alexis se retrouva à terre, Mélodie l'avait assommé. Puis elle fit demi-tour et partit dans la salle de classe. Il se releva difficilement pour revoler de nouveau.

T'es qu'un imbécile ! Fit Kyo. Il n'y a rien de plus lâche que de rappeler à quelqu'un qu'il est responsable de la mort d'un être cher.

…C'est pourtant la vérité, fit-il toujours aussi méprisant.

L'ignorant, Kyo partit à son tour vers la classe. La cloche avait sonné depuis ¼ d'heure. Le soir même Haru alla chez Kagura.

Salut ! Rinne est là ?

Oui. Entre ! Je vais l'appeler.

Quelques minutes plus tard Haru et Rinne s'éloignaient de la maison. Après s'être assis quelque part et sans lui laisser le temps de poser une question Haru l'embrassa.

Je me moque de ta réaction maintenant. J'en avais envi c'est tout.

Rinne ne réagit pas mais lorsqu'elle vit Haru s'éloigner, elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Puis se leva et le rattrapa.

…Akito, fit-elle.

Aucun problème pour ça. Je te protégerais cette fois.

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa. ( Désolé à ceux qui adorent ce couple mais :

Je suis nulle pour décrire les sentiments

J'ai un peu du mal à cerner le caractère de Rinne par rapport à Haru.)

Bref c'est ainsi que Haru et Rinne se remirent ensemble.

Pendant ce temps Akito était toujours malade. Mélodie se rendait chez lui lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un et « Pof ».

C'est malin ! Bon qui est l'étourdi qui ne regarde pas devant lui (elle devait pas regarder non plus) ? Tiens un singe !

« Pof » Ritsu se retransforma. Et là c'est le drame :

GOMEN NASAI ! Je suis désolé, pardon pour l'audace dont j'ai fait preuve pour sortir. Je m'excuse, je m'excuse vraiment de vous avoir heurter. Je ne mérite même pas que vous perdiez votre temps pour moi. GOMEN NASAI ! PARDON ! PARDON ! Excusez-moi ! Je présente mes excuses au monde entier ! Plus jamais je ne vous importunerais.

Ah ! Zut c'est quoi déjà la formule de Shiguré-san pour arrêter la machine. J'ai un trou de mémoire. Mélodie porta aussitôt la main à sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard :

Excusez-moi ! Par ma fAUTE vous êtes devenue amnesique ! je m'excuse de vous avoir fait perdre la memoire ! j'ai tellement honte de mon comportement ! je vous importune, et en plus je vous blesse gravement. pourquoi ne fais-je que créer des ennuis aux autres ?

Ah la la ! C'est pas possible !

Allons allons Mélodie je te l'ai déjà dit, un petit coup sur les hanches et hop ! Intervint Shiguré qui arrivait.

Ritsu s'écroula aussitôt. Mélodie elle sourit, puis s'accroupit.

Je ne suis pas blessée et encore moins amnésique. Tout va bien ! Alors arrête avec tes excuses sinon tu vas devoir t'excuser encore pour m'avoir casser les oreilles.

…Pardon, fit timidement Ritsu.

T'es épuisant, répondit-elle. ET JE T'INTERDIS DE T'EXCUSER ! Mais au fait…

Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Shiguré inquiet devant l'air grave que venait de prendre la jeune femme.

…Pourquoi Ritsu est redevenu humain en aussi peu de temps. C'était beaucoup trop rapide. C'est comme s'il était devenu singe puis redevenu humain aussitôt.

…C'est bizarre, en effet.

Bon je verrais ça plus tard pour l'instant il faut que j'aille voir comment va Akito.

Ah ! Il est de mauvaise humeur. Il n'a pas cessé de râler de la journée.

Pauvre Hatori-san, murmura Mélodie. Bon je vais aller prendre la relève.

Fais attention de ne pas attraper sa maladie. Conseilla Shiguré.

Surprise de sa remarque Mélodie ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

Dis-moi Shiguré-san, tu es inquiet pour moi-même ou parce que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ce serait ennuyeux pour briser la malédiction ?

Peut-être les deux ! Répondit Shiguré méchamment.

Mélodie s'éloigna se demandant ce que signifiait sa réponse.

« Non ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, pensait Shiguré. J'ai besoin de te protéger ! Tu es si fragile et pourtant tu fais tout pour le cacher ! »

Mélodie arriva chez Akito.

Comment va-t-il, Hatori ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il s'est endormis mais a été exigeant toute la journée. Il t'a réclamé trois fois.

Il est gravement malade alors ! Enfin, tu peux aller te reposer, je vais le soigner.

C'est pas de refus, je suis épuisé.

Hatori partit, Mélodie ne quitta pas la chambre de la soirée. Dans la nuit Akito se réveilla et aperçut Mélodie qui lui épongeait le front.

Ah ! Gomen. Je t'ai réveillé.

Non. Pourquoi me soignes-tu ?… Si je mourais les autres seraient libérés.

Non… il ne serait pas libre. Mais même s'ils étaient libérés, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Akito ne répondit pas, il se redressa sur son lit et regarda Mélodie. « Je t'aime » la dernière phrase écrite par Mélodie sur sa lettre lui revint. Mélodie était occupée à remouiller le cataplasme et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour éponger le front d'Akito celui-ci l'embrassa fougueusement.

Tu tiens donc à me faire mourir en me donnant ta maladie, fit-elle en souriant.

Pour tout réponse Akito sourit. Mélodie s'assit à côté de lui et le força à se rallonger.

Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable Akito ! Rendors-toi, maintenant.

…Tu ne l'es pas non plus, répliqua-t-il en se rallongeant.

Une semaine s'écoula pendant laquelle Mélodie soigna Akito chaque nuit. A la fin de la semaine c'était son tour de tomber malade.

Ça m'apprendra à te surveiller, déclara-t-elle à Akito qui avait appris la nouvelle.

Ce que tu peux être fragile, répondit celui-ci. Tu te casses facilement.

Un jouet n'est jamais solide, répliqua-t-elle.

Akito sortit de mauvaise humeur. Ceci fit sourire Mélodie.

Tu aimes le mettre de mauvaise humeur, lui fit remarquer Hatori.

Oui ! Parce que tant qu'il sera capable de s'énerver c'est qu'il est vivant.

Dans la soirée Akito revint voir Mélodie. Celle-ci avait renvoyé Hatori, refusant qu'il passe la nuit à veiller sur elle.

Je n'ai pas besoins d'un serviteur, avait-elle déclaré. ( Sanzo ?)

La jeune fille dormait et Akito s'assit à côté d'elle pour la regarder dormir. Puis il l'embrassa ce qui la réveilla.

Aki…

(Bon ben en fait j'ai essayé un lemon, alors comme c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça j'espère ne pas m'être trop planté. N'hésitez pas à me le dire !)

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et l'embrassa de nouveau puis la couvrit de baiser, et lentement la déshabilla. Mélodie fit de même et lui enleva son kimono. Petit à petit leur corps se rapprochèrent. Akito scella le cri de Mélodie par ces lèvres lorsqu'il entra en elle. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre devant la douceur d'Akito qui était un supplice. C'était pire qu'une torture. Akito quant à lui souriait en découvrant une Mélodie qui lui était complètement soumise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant aussi vulnérable et à sa merci cependant il décida de ne pas trop la faire souffrir voulant garder ce moment comme un beau souvenir.

Le lendemain, lorsque Mélodie se réveilla elle constata qu'elle était seule.

« Je fais de drôle de rêve, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle regarda l'heure, l'école elle était en retard. Elle s'habilla et s'apprêta à sortir mais à peine avait-elle franchit la porte qu'elle croisa Hatori.

Où comptes-tu aller ?

Je suis en retard pour le lycée.

Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller. Tu es malade alors tu vas rester au lit !

Mélodie lui obéit à contrecœur elle détestait ne pas bouger.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 6 !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! ;p**

**Review please !**


	7. Victoires?

_**Quand les secrets se dévoilent**_

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent

**Chapitres :** 6

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Je m'améliore en présentation des chap. faut que je refasse le un.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Myogoda :_ Toujours là pour reviewer hein ? C'est cool ! Bon ben voilà la suite. Cela dit en passant j'attends toujours la suite de la tienne. Je te ferai remarquer que mes chaps sont plus longs que les tiens. Donc je veux la suite de ta fic.

Yazoo Soma : Encore merci pour la review. Et un conseil ne te casse plus la tête à cerner la personnalité de Mélodie. Il faut savoir que ce n'est pas possible. Moi-même je ne la cerne pas entièrement. Elle réserve encore bien des secrets et des mystères.

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Victoires ?**

Deux mois passèrent sans que rien ne troubla la vie des Soma.

Bonjour Shiguré-san, fit Mélodie. Tu es venue voir Akito ?

Oui. Je voulais le voir.

Fais attention alors il est de…

Mélodie n'acheva pas sa phrase, elle s'écarta légèrement et vomit derrière un buisson.

Mélodie, est ce que ça va ?

Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle, pourquoi es ce que je vomis ? …Je… j'ai la tête qui tourne !

Je t'emmène chez Hatori tout de suite.

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Mélodie s'évanouit. Shiguré prit aussitôt Mélodie dans ses bras et fonça chercher Hatori, qui était chez Akito.

Shiguré, que fais-tu en chien… ? Demanda Akito de mauvaise humeur.

Mélodie, commença le chien.

Il ne finissa pas sa phrase, Hatori et Akito s'étaient levé et le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où Shiguré redevint humain. Akito la transporta aussitôt chez Hatori qui l'examina. Lorsque Mélodie se réveilla elle trouva Hatori à côté d'elle.

Que …Hatori ?

Je ne trouve pas, lui dit-il. Tu n'es pas malade mais pourtant tu t'es évanouie.

Ce doit être la fatigue ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Le rassura-t-elle.

Le soir Mélodie rentra chez elle.

« C'est étrange cet évanouissement. Je me demande si… »

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et lorsqu'elle ressortit elle s'assit sur son lit et n'en bougea plus. Lorsque Dominique (son père) passa la voir quatre heures après qu'elle soit rentrée il la trouva toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Mélodie ça ne va pas ?

Aucune réaction, la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Enfin lorsqu'elle constata que son père était là, elle fut surprise.

Papa ! Quand es-tu arrivé ? Peu importe quelle heure est-il ? Il faut absolument que je vois Akito.

Et sans laisser le temps à son père de comprendre quoique ce soit elle sortit en courant.

Akito ! Fit-elle en déboulant dans sa chambre.

Qu'es ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi viens-tu ? Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ! Va-t'en !

Voyant qu'elle n'obéissait pas il se leva et s'apprêta à la gifler mais elle le stoppa net.

Tu oses ? Je ne te permets pas !

Akito écoute-moi, s'il te plaît !

Le ton suppliant de la jeune femme surpris Akito qui se ravisa et décida de l'écouter.

Akito, je… je suis enceinte ! Articula t-elle.

Que, quoi ? Hurla Akito au bord de la crise cardiaque.

C'est la vérité, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'étais évanouie, et j'ai fait un test de grossesse. Il est positif. Akito, tu comprends ça signifie qu'il y a un espoir pour briser la malédiction, mais il faut que ce soit des jumeaux.

Akito resta incapable de réagir pendant 10 minutes. Lorsque Dominique arriva, il trouva sa fille qui regardait Akito entrain de tourner en rond.

Il faut que l'on sache à l'avance. Dit-il au bout de 5min. Et il ne faut pas que les autres le sachent, ils n'ont pas besoins de le savoir.

Mais il faut qu'Hatori-san le sache. Sinon il ne pourra pas me soigner.

Je crois avoir compris, intervint Dominique. Mélodie je veux confirmation es-tu oui ou non enceinte ?

Oui je le suis. De deux mois, cela veut dire que je peux le perdre ou que je peux encore avorter si ce ne sont pas des jumeaux.

Akito, si tu veux que personne ne soit au courant, laisse-moi emmener Mélodie dans un lieu sûr. Je m'occupe de lui faire passer des examens discrètement. Personne ne le saura, mais si ce sont des jumeaux que comptez-vous faire tous les deux ?

Je crois que le mieux serait que ce soit Rèn qui les élèvent.

Akito s'arrêta net et regarda Mélodie, stupéfait. Dominique fit de même.

Je n'assumerais pas, fit-elle. J'en suis incapable ! Je ne veux pas les élever dans ce but.

Puisqu'elle est infernale qu'elle serve au moins à quelque chose.

Mélodie, tu penses vraiment les horreurs que tu viens de dire ? Demanda son père.

Oui ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cette décision trouvez-moi une autre solution. C'est simple vous avez huit mois pour y réfléchir au cas où ce serait des jumeaux.

Mélodie partit, laissant son père et Akito stupéfait.

Une telle décision de sa part. Murmura son père.

Non ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle doit faire ! Dit Akito à moitié en colère.

Tu as une autre solution ? Moi je n'en ai pas, pour dire la vérité je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle ne les élève pas.

Cette votre fille et vous cherchez à la rendre malheureuse ? Je ne comprends pas !

C'est ma fille, mais je n'approuve pas cette décision.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Akito se sentit révolté par l'attitude de quelqu'un vis à vis d'une autre. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de voir Mélodie souffrir.

« C'est impossible ! Mélodie ne mérite pas ça ! Pas elle ! C'est la seule qui…»

Je refuse qu'elle supporte ça ! Les enfants seront donc confiés à Rèn.

Akito !

La ferme ! Si jamais je fais ça elle va mourir. Elle en mourra de chagrin ! Je ne veux pas la voir mourir, je ne veux pas voir son visage triste.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai envie de la protéger ! Pourquoi es ce que je me sens aussi bête ! Je le sais au plus profond de moi plus jamais je ne veux jamais revoir ce visage triste. Plus jamais je ne veux la voir pleurer ! »

Akito ! Dois-je comprendre que tu aimes ma fille ?

Akito le regarda, il ne comprenait pas.

« Es ce cela qui me brûle le cœur. L'amour ? Depuis quand ai-je besoin de sa présence ! Depuis quand es ce que je veux la protéger ? »

En réalité, je crois que depuis la première fois tu l'as aimé, Akito. Depuis le jour ou tu l'as vu pour la premières fois. Tu l'aimes et pour préserver son sourire tu es prêt jusqu'à sacrifier tes propres enfants.

Non, je ne l'aime pas ! Hurla Akito.

Tu t'enfermes dans le mensonge, Akito ! Tu refuses de voir que tu as un cœur et que tu es capable d'aimer. La vérité tu aimes beaucoup tes maudits mais tu ne veux pas t'attacher à eux. Tu es un lâche Akito !

La gifle partit. Akito ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus.

La ferme ! Toi aussi tu me manques de respect. Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Disparais ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Et si jamais tu parles, je te ferai effacer la mémoire. Va-t'en !

Dominique sortit.

Ce serait un peu trop facile Akito, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

Le lendemain Mélodie disparut toute la journée mais personne ne s'en aperçut. Ce ne fut que vers 18h que chacun commença à s'inquiéter. En effet ce soir là tous les maudits devaient manger ensemble sur ordre d'Akito. L'absence de Mélodie se remarqua très rapidement. Dominique présent lui aussi ignorait totalement où pouvait être sa fille. Lorsqu'elle réapparut la jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot. Son père se leva et lui demanda une explication.

En quoi cela te concerne ? En vérité tu te moques de ce que j'ai pu faire.

Shiguré s'approcha et tenta de l'amener vers une chaise. La jeune fille empêcha la main de la toucher.

Ne me touches pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé !

Mélodie ! Intervint son père de façon autoritaire.

Mélodie releva la tête son regard était noir, glacial et meurtrier.

Oh non ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas recommencé ? Supplia Shiguré.

Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! Hurla-t-elle. Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Je fais ce que je veux, alors fous-moi la paix !

Chacun fut surpris. Mélodie d'un calme olympien était dans une colère noire.

Mélodie ! Qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda son père inquiet.

Demandez-lui plutôt combien ? Intervint Akito.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sue le visage de Mélodie.

Trois, j'ai pas eu le temps pour la quatrième. Dommage !

Trois blessés ? Demanda Dominique.

Au sourire que fit Mélodie se fut Shiguré qui répondit visiblement complètement effondré, il s'assit sur une chaise et murmura :

Trois, tu as tué trois personnes. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Demanda son père incrédule.

Je me suis bien amusée, répondit-elle. (Sadique !)

Personne ne reconnaissait Mélodie, la jeune femme était complètement métamorphosée. Elle semblait en proie à la folie.

La colère te dépasse complètement. Mélodie tu viens avec moi il va falloir que l'on mette les choses au point.

Tu comptes m'enfermer ? Hé hé ne rêve pas je ne me ferais pas avoir une seconde fois. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire. Je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser tout à l'heure.

Quand elle est dans cet état là il n'y a vraiment rien à en tirer, soupira son père. Enfin ça pourrait être pire, là elle n'est pas vraiment en colère. (Si elle n'est pas en colère imaginez le carnage quand elle l'est !) Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, il fonça droit sur sa fille. Mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et para le coup sans problème.

Raté ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Elle se plaça derrière lui et l'assomma net. Son père s'effondra. Mélodie sortit alors un couteau mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poignarder son père Shiguré stoppa sa main.

Arrête tout de suite ! Hurla-t-il.

Lâches-moi ! De quel droit tu me donne des ordres ! Tu veux mourir toi aussi ? Attends ton tour ! A moins que tu ne préfères que je te tus en premier.

Et avant que Shiguré n'est réagit, elle l'envoya valser, puis s'approcha de lui le couteau à la main, mais Akito se plaça devant elle.

Dégage ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Oui mais avant je veux que tu m'écoutes !

Non ! J'ai pas envie, tu me gonfles toi aussi ! Dégage !

Akito eu un sourire mauvais et s'écarta, Mélodie s'approcha de Shiguré qui était dans les vapes prêtes à le tuer. Les autres qui jusque là avaient été incapable de réagir, se décidèrent à bouger mais furent arrêter par Akito.

Je vois c'est donc comme ça que ton frère c'est retrouvé à l'hôpital. Dis-moi comment as-tu fais pour ne pas le tuer, on t'a arrêter ou bien…

Mélodie se retourna et saisi Akito par le col.

La ferme ! Commença-t-elle d'une voix calme et mauvaise. Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! Ils ont essayé de le tuer de l'achever, tu comprends ça ? Il s'est réveillé pour mourir. Il est encore à l'hôpital mais il est devenu complètement fou. Ne viens même pas prononcer son nom. Quand j'en aurai finis avec vous j'irai tuer les De Roset.

Pourquoi veux-tu nous tuer ? Demanda Tohru ( ah la la ! C'est pas possible Tohru t'est irrécupérable. Ça se pose pas ce genre de question !)

Cette question fit naître un nouveau sourire mauvais sur le visage de Mélodie qui lâcha Akito. Elle s'approcha de Tohru mais cette fois-ci Yuki et Kyo s'interposèrent.

C'est bien tu respectes ta promesse, fit-elle à Yuki.

Tu parlais de ça, quand tu m'as fait promettre ?

Ouais ! Mais pas seulement ! De toute façon je veux juste tuer mon père !

Alors pourquoi as-tu foncé sur Shiguré ?

Baka neko ! Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il m'a gêné mais je l'aurai pas tué juste envoyer à l'hôpital.

Dangereuse pour les arts martiaux, je comprends mieux maintenant.

Tss ! Vous êtes tous aussi bête les uns que les autres ! Vous…

Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, prise de vertiges Mélodie s'effondra. Son père et Shiguré émergeant à ce moment là la regardèrent.

Evidemment ! Elle reste fragile ! Quand je pense que c'est une des raisons qui la met en colère qui nous sauve la vie !

Traduction ? Demanda Hiro.

Ça ne te regarde pas ! Intervint Akito avant que Dominique ne réponde.

Un domestique arriva à ce moment là pendant qu'on allongeait Mélodie sur un canapé.

Monsieur un appel de l'hôpital pour Mme Mélodie.

J'y vais, fit Hatori.

Lorsqu'il revint il semblait stupéfait.

Je comprends mieux de quoi vous parliez.

Qu'es ce que c'était Hatori ? Demanda Akito de mauvaise humeur.

…Les résultats de sa prise de sang. Les analyses sont finies Mélodie attends des jumeaux une fille et un garçon.

Arrêt sur image !

(Tohru ouvre grands les yeux. Kyo lâche son verre de lait, Yuki regarde Akito, Shiguré fait de même. Hatsuharu et Rinne regardent Mélodie, Kisa regarde Hiro qui la regarde aussi. Ritsu est sur le point de se fondre en excuse, Ayamé regarde Hatori puis Shiguré puis Akito à tour de rôle. Kagura qui s'apprêtait à étrangler Kyo reste les bras tendus vers lui, et Momiji ne réagit pas.)

Reprise de la scène !

Tss je vois ! Il nous reste donc huit mois pour trouver une solution. Murmura Akito.

A ce moment là Mélodie ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne regarda pas la pièce où elle était. Et tout en regardant le plafond elle murmura :

C'était prévisible ! Il a fallu que je m'énerve, résultat trois morts, un dans le coma, et mon frère devenu dingue ! Ce que la vie est belle quand elle joue avec vous. Je me demande si c'est une partie de l'enfer, ou du paradis. …  
Stupide malédiction !

Je confirme ! Fit son père.

Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Non. Mais tu es plus forte que la sœur de ma mère, donc ma tante donc une grande-tante pour toi. (Ça va c'est pas trop dur ?)

Je vois ! Notre malédiction ne s'arrête pas à la perte de nos proches c'est nous qui les tuons, sous le coup de la colère. C'est pour ça que maman m'apprenait à ne pas m'énerver. Elle ne voulait pas que je devienne dangereuse.

…Oui mais dis-moi plutôt je croyais que tu devais passer tes examens discrètement. Les résultats sont arrivés et nous savons tous qu'il s'agit d'un garçon et d'une fille.

Mélodie ferma les yeux comme pour exprimer une douleur morale.

…So dana ! Alors il me reste huit mois pour savoir qui les élèvera et 4 ans pour trouver une solution. …Ce que je peux détester cette vie.

Je ne comprends pas tout à ce que tu racontes, intervint Shiguré mais que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Qu'es ce que je peux faire à part écouter vos sermons?

Shiguré ne parut nullement surpris de la réponse.

Tss ! Pas besoins ce n'est pas la première fois que tu tentes de me tuer. Alors viens donc qu'on puisse passer à table !

Fatiguant, fit-elle en se levant.

Les autres la regardèrent avec surprise puis chacun s'installa à table. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, après avoir manger, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la pièce où Akito avait l'habitude de recevoir.

…Dites-moi quels sont vos projets d'avenir ? Demanda-t-elle aux maudits.

Elle les regarda tous les uns après les autres, aucun juunichis ne sut répondre.

Kyo-kun que feras-tu ? Tu reprendras le dojo de Kazuma-sama ?

Non ! Je ne peux pas, répondit celui-ci.

Dommage ! Pourtant tu devrais, n'est ce pas Akito ?

Je vois. Lorsqu'ils seront nés la malédiction disparaîtra.

Oui. Alors je voulais savoir si Kyo-kun peut reprendre le dojo ?

Non ! Il sera comme les autres chats.

Ah bon. Alors dans ce cas Yuki-kun lève-toi !

…

Kyo-kun aussi.

Elle s'approcha de Yuki et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux de Yuki s'ouvrirent grands.

Que…

Tu n'as pas le choix, répondit Mélodie avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle alla murmurez quelque chose à Kyo.

Tu… Pas le choix, fit-il résigner.

Kyo attaqua aussitôt Yuki qui para l'attaque. Kyo profita alors de l'ouverture laissée par Yuki et l'envoya valser.

Que… Mélodie, hurla Akito.

Bien, il va donc pouvoir reprendre le dojo maintenant.

Tu lui as appris une de tes techniques, pourquoi ? Demanda Dominique.

Mélodie, continua de hurler Akito.

Quoi, Kyo-kun a battu Yuki-kun non ?

Jamais, jamais je n'accepterais, je ne reconnaîtrais jamais qu'il est battu Yuki.

Alors tu m'as menti, fit Kyo. De toute façon je le savais depuis le début.

De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Yuki.

Qu'es ce qu'elle t'a murmuré ? Continua à hurler Akito.

Elle m'a simplement dit que dans mon intérêt il valait mieux que je ne sache pas ce qu'elle allait dire à Kyo !

Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Akito à Kyo cette fois.

Pourquoi je te répondrais, tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse.

Tu oses me répondre, tu es bien un monstre !

Akito ! Intervint Mélodie. Serais-tu menteur au point de ne pas tenir tes promesses ?

Je ne l'accepterais jamais ! Hurla-t-il.

Akito, devant témoins Kyo-kun vient de battre Yuki-kun. Il a tenu sa part de marcher, il a battu Yuki-kun avant de terminer le lycée. Tiens ta promesse Akito.

Jamais un marché avec un monstre n'a aucune valeur.

Mais cette fois-ci Mélodie s'énerva.

Tu commences à m'énerver, fit-elle. Passe encore que tu t'amuses à jouer avec les autres, passe encore que tu leur brises le cœur, passe encore que tu les tortures aussi bien moralement que physiquement, mais il y a des limites à tout. Tu te dois te tenir ta promesse Akito et pour commencer appelle le par son prénom.

Les autres étaient stupéfaits, jamais personne n'avait osé tenir tête à Akito.

Je peux savoir quel était l'enjeu du pari ? Demanda Yuki. J'étais concerné moi aussi j'ai le droit de savoir.

… J'ai parié avec Akito, commença Kyo, que si j'arrivais à te battre avant que je ne termine le lycée il ne me considérerai plus comme un monstre et qu'il m'intégrerait au cercle des « douze ».

C'est idiot de faire un tel pari, constata Haru.

Je suis d'accord, jamais je ne penserais que tu voulais te battre uniquement pour faire partie des «douze », fit -Yuki. Ce pari est stupide !

Je n'ai pas besoins que tu me juges ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Yuki haussa les épaules mais Kyo ne le provoqua pas en duel, il avait ce qu'il voulait.

Tu vois même Yuki est d'accord avec moi, dit Akito calmement.

Mélodie sourit.

Oui parce que de la façon dont il l'a dite, ce pari paraît stupide mais si on connais la condition dans le cas où il perdrait son pari cela change la donne.

Mais Kyo ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent. Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Tohru compris et parla.

Kyo-kun, je crois que je sais.

Alors tais-toi, répondit-il. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent.

Akito, reprit Mélodie. Ta promesse tiens là !

Jamais ! Je le permettrai pas ! C'est un monstre et il le restera ! Il subira le même sort que tous les chats précédents.

Quel sort ? Demanda Yuki. Je veux savoir quelle est l'autre condition.

Kyo refusa de parler il sortit en courant. Devant cette fuite, les autres se demandait quel était l'enjeu réel de ce pari. Mélodie s'apprêta à suivre Kyo mais avant de disparaître, elle s'adressa à Akito d'une voix glaciale.

Que cela te plaise ou non, Akito, je ne te laisserai jamais enfermé Kyo-kun à vie. Jamais je ne te laisserai prendre la liberté d'une personne.

Mélodie partit alors en courant. Yuki avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une bombe sur la tête. Pour gagner sa liberté il devait le battre. Yuki sortit alors en courant à la recherche de Kyo, il aperçut Mélodie. Il s'approcha alors.

Kyo, commença-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le dire ?

Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas que tu viennes me voir.

Mélodie était assise à côté de lui.

La naissance de la haine entre le chat et la souris ! Murmura Mélodie.

Tu la connais la raison ? Demanda Yuki surpris.

Oui ! Et Kyo-kun aussi, maintenant il comprend. La haine qu'il ressent pour toi se transmet de chat en chat par l'intermédiaire du bracelet. Seul les maudits du chat ayant un caractère calme réussissent à éviter cette haine. Le grand-père de Kazuma-sama faisait partie de ces hommes.

…Je ne peux pas savoir ?

…Le mieux serait que ce soit Kyo-kun qui te le dise mais je doute qu'il est envi de te parler. Surtout maintenant !

…Je commence à me demander si ton but n'est pas de semer la zizanie entre les maudits. Depuis le début tu t'arranges pour arriver à tes fins.

C'est vexant ce que tu dis ! Pour ma part j'ai un but bien précis. Vous n'auriez jamais du savoir que j'étais enceinte. Maintenant je suis obligé de vous trouvez quelque chose qui ne vous fera plus penser à eux. Les conflits… Je n'aime pas cette idée !

Elle se leva : Je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous discutiez !

Je ne veux pas parler à ce sale rat !

…Pourtant il le faudra bien ne serait ce que pour savoir ce que vous comptez faire vis à vis de Tohru. Mais à propos Yuki-kun, tu pourrais lui parler de la promesse que tu m'as faite ça vous aidera peut-être à commencer.

Elle s'éloignant les laissant discuter.

…Une promesse ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

Yuki fut surpris de voir son cousin lui parler. Pour la première fois il comprit Kyo.

Je lui ai promis de protéger Tohru. Elle disait que tôt ou tard Tohru regretterait de nous avoir connu ainsi que notre malédiction. Elle m'a demandé de la protéger d'elle d'Akito et même de Shiguré.

Shiguré ? …

Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Ce soir je ne comprends rien. La seule chose que j'ai compris c'est que tu m'as battu pour gagner ta liberté. Je te propose de devenir ami comme autrefois la souris et le chat.

… D'accord je n'ai plus de raison de me battre maintenant.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 7 !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! **

**Oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Pour submit Review. Si si j'insiste sinon y a pas de suite ! Non c'est pas du chantage, juste de la vente !**


	8. La Haine en protection

_**Quand les secrets se dévoilent !**_

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent

**Chapitres :** 8

**Genre :** Donc heu Akito Melodie et pour les autres…a suivre…

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrase commençant par «- sont les prises de paroles des personnages. En attendant de mettre les fins de guillemets et de le faire sur mes autres chaps. Je m'excuse encore pour l'absence de tiret dans les chaps. précédents.

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais voilà :**

**1 c'était les vacances donc je suis partie**

**2 j'ai de gros problème avec mon ordi et je n'arrive pas à le formater. Donc je fais ce que je peux mais encore une fois toute mes excuses.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Shiroi ryuu : Bon ben voilà la suite. Désolé et pour shiguré ben tu vas le voir encore un peu parce que…ben il est bien utile alorsje m'excuse d'avance pour ça. Et pour la chapitre 6 tu es excusez, je pense que tu avais autre chose à penser. Voilà !_

_Myogoda : Ah oui hein, je veux lire la tienne sinon je boude Na ! Bon sinon ben…oui c'était pas vraiment une surprise pour la grossesse ni pour les jumeaux mais attends la suite et tu vas voir._

_Louwenn Ah merci ça me fait très plaisir. D'une traite ? Wahou ! Tu dois en avoir marre d'attendre la suite alors. Il ne faut pas hésiter à me réveiller. Parfois je suis très lente à poster. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements._

_Angel-Of-Misfortune : Ben heu merci! Et je suis contente d'y arriver, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes et donc voilà la suite. Comme je l'ai dit à louwenn, Il ne faut pas hésiter à me réveiller. Parfois je suis très lente à poster. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements._

**Chapitre 8 :**

**La haine en protection !**

Le lendemain au manoir Akito avait convoqué ses maudits avec Mélodie afin de connaître leur projet d'avenir. Alors que la «réunion » allait commencer un domestique vint avertir Mélodie d'un appel de l'hôpital pour elle. Après avoir pris l'appel elle revint en courant dans la pièce.

«- C'est très grave » fit-elle j'ai besoins de vous. « Mon frère s'est enfui de l'hôpital. Je suis sûre qu'il est allé chez les De Roset. Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez à l'arrêter avant, sinon ça pourrait mal tourner. »

«- Que proposes-tu ? » Demanda Shiguré dont la réaction surpris les autres.

«- Yuki-kun et Kyo-kun viendront sur les toits avec moi. Pendant que Rinne et toi allez avec mon père dans la résidence sans vous faire remarquer. »

Shiguré se leva aussitôt.

«- Allons-y ! » Fit-il.

Les autres appelés obéirent aussi. Une fois qu'ils furent partis les autres se posèrent des questions sur l'attitude de Shiguré.

«- Je crois qu'il considère Mélodie comme sa petite sœur » déclara Ayamé.

«- …Mais il ne l'aimait pas avant » fit remarquer Momiji.

«- Les gens changent. »

Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient arrivés à destination. Nous allons suivre le groupe de Kyo et Yuki. Donc ils avaient suivi Mélodie et étaient rendus sur les toits entrain d'espionner la résidence De Roset.

«- Comment es-tu sûre qu'il viendra ici ? » Demanda Yuki.

«- Quand je l'ai transporté à l'hôpital il se prenait pour James bond ! Il a aussitôt sympathisé avec une femme persuadée d'être catwoman. Le but de mon frère était de se venger. Et puis c'est mon frère je le connais. Le voilà ! »

En effet Eric était apparu avec une jeune femme non loin de lui. Aussitôt elle fut enlevée par le groupe de Dominique aidé de Rinne tandis que Shiguré attrapait Eric. Mélodie, Kyo et Yuki les rejoignirent discrètement sans se faire repérer et tandis que les garçons maîtrisaient Eric, Mélodie maîtrisait la jeune femme. Puis ils filèrent sans s'apercevoir qu'une personne n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Une fois arrivés au manoir les deux fous se retrouvèrent dans la pièce avec tout les maudits, Tohru et Dominique.

«- Mon nom est Bond, James Bond ! Je suis un agent au service de la reine d'Angleterre. »

«- Moi, mon nom c'est monde, Ray-monde. En réalité je suis catwoman. » (Quel rapport ? Aucun je voulais juste m'amuser !)

Dominique soupira et tenta de parler à son fils, mais celui-ci se contentait de répéter la même phrase. Mélodie prit alors la parole.

«- Je suis un agent envoyée par la Reine. Votre mission si vous l'acceptez est de nous dire ce que vous faisiez là-bas ! »

A la surprise générale Eric répondit.

«- Mission échouée ! Nouvelle mission acceptée. Nous avions pour ordre de tuer Alexis De Roset ainsi que son père, afin de venger une femme. »

«- Qui était cette femme ? »

«- Elle s'appelait Mélodie De Serot ! »

«- Que représentait-elle pour vous ? »

«- …Rien ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de lien avec les clients. »

«- Allons mon cher 007, tout le monde c'est bien que vous vous fichez du règlement ! »

«- …Cette femme était ma sœur. »

«- Elle est morte ? »

«- Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à cette question. »

«- Bien ! M.Bond ! Nous allons vous reconduire dans votre maison, et enquêter sur ce qu'est devenue cette femme, soit votre sœur. C'est un ordre de la reine ! » Précisa t'elle.

«- A vos ordres ! » Répondit Eric.

Mélodie ramena donc son frère et catwoman à l'hôpital, accompagnée de son père, Hatori, Shiguré, Kyo et Yuki.

«- As-tu confiance en moi ? »

«- J'ai confiance en toi scooter ! … Je roule ! »

«- Maman ! » Hurla un fou à l'adresse de Kyo.

«- Mais non, t'es nul c'est pas maman ! C'est Son Gokû ! » (clin d'œil Saiyuki)

«- Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda le premier fou.

«- C'est ma chaussure qui me l'a dit. »

«- Ah bon ! Alors c'est que c'est Son Gokû, on ne conteste pas les décisions des chaussures. » (Sans commentaire !)

«- Je suis Bioman ! Attention transformation. Il tourna sur lui-même les bras tendus. Et me voici je suis en super sayan… »

«- Ne craignez rien brave gens Excel Saga arrive pour vous sauver ! »

«- Rejoins les ténèbres ! »

«- Non ! Merci »répondit Mélodie. « Je préfère le monde de Kingdom Hearts. »

A la grande surprise de tous, le fou se mit à pleurer.

«- Ouiin ! Puisque c'est comme ça je vais le dire à ma mère. T'es plus ma copine d'abord et je te cause plus. » (Instant maternel !)

«- Moi je suis force bleu blanc rouge… »

«- Fusillez-les, fusillez-les tous. A mort ! Sus au traître ! »

«- Noir depuis la nuit des temps ce mot désigne le destin

Les deux vierges règnent sur la mort

Les mains noires protègent la paix des nouveaux nés. » (clin d'œil Noir)

«- Le nord et le haut c'est la même chose a moins que ce ne soit le sud et le bas. Non c'est monter qui est descendre et descendre qui est monter ! » (clin d'œil one pièce)

«- Bon voilà M.007 vous êtes arrivé à votre chambre avec Mme.Catwoman. Nous vous recontacterons dès que nous aurons des nouvelles. Veuillez ne pas partir ! »

«- Je suis une anguille électrique. Et toi tu es un chien » fit un fou à l'adresse de Shiguré.

«- Dis, on joue à chat ? » Demanda une femme à Kyo. Puis en désignant Yuki elle fit : « Tu seras une souris comme moi. »

«- Je vole pour vous sauver madame ! » Hurla un fou à Mélodie. « A mort le dragon » hurla t'il à Hatori.

«- Sortons d'ici ! » Intervint Mélodie. « J'ai un mal de tête épouvantable ! »

«-… Comment se peut-il que les fous … ? »

«- La folie permet de voir de sentir des choses que l'on ne peut voir. En quelque sorte les yeux du cœur. Sentir ce que l'on ne peut pas voir (Gokû). »

«- …Alors quand on devient fou, on voit la vérité. »

«- Oui, en quelque sorte. »

«- Comment ça en quelque sorte ? »

«- Kyo-kun tais-toi s'il te plaît je suis fatigué ! Rentrons ! »

Ils rentrèrent donc. Une fois arrivée Mélodie alla se reposer, elle était épuisée. Akito renvoya donc ses maudits.

«- Es ce normal qu'elle se sente aussi fatiguée ? » Demanda Shiguré inquiet à Hatori.

«- Non ! Mais je ne sais pas exactement il ne faut pas oublier que ces enfants jouent un rôle dans la malédiction. »

«- De toute façon les maudites nymphes ont toutes eu des grossesses fatiguante. » Intervint Dominique derrière eux. « Mais ça ira ma fille est résistante je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle arrive à bouger au bout de deux mois ma tante passait son temps au lit. C'est aussi ça la malédiction de la nymphe. »

Le lendemain se fut une journée normale à l'école, à la fin des cours Tohru proposa à tous les Soma et à ces deux amies une partie de Badminton.

«- Désolé Tohru je n'ai pas envie de jouer » avait répondu Kyo.

«- Oh pourquoi ? Avait-elle demandé. »

«- Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir ! » Dit Mélodie. « Je pense que Yuki-kun non plus n'a pas envie de jouer. »

Yuki confirma.

«- Vos ondes sont négatives. Pourquoi êtes-vous si en colère ? » Observa Hana.

«- Oh ! Carotte ! Viens ici qu'on te rabatte le caquet ! »

« - Kyo-kun, qu'es ce qui ne va pas ? »

« - Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatigué ! »

Pour seule réaction Mélodie convainquit Kyo et Yuki de jouer. Le soir lorsqu'ils rentrèrent Kyo et Yuki ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

«- Excusez-moi ! » Commença Tohru. « Si je vous ai blessé… »

«- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Kyo.

«- …Honda-san » commença Yuki. « Tu ne nous as rien fait seulement nous avons découvert quelque chose que nous aurions aimés ne pas savoir. »

«- Yuki mon cher frère adoré ! »

Ayamé arrivait en courant ver lui, il avait décidé de passer la soirée chez Shiguré.

Pendant ce temps Mélodie allait voir Akito.

«- Tadaima ! »

«- Tu es en retard ! C'est inadmissible ! » Dit-il sèchement.

Elle soupira.

«- Akito as-tu réfléchit pour les enfants ! »

«- Non ! Je m'en moque ! Je ne veux même pas savoir. »

(Il assume même pas sa paternité tss Akito t'es pitoyable !

Akito : Tu m'insultes ? Il sort son fouet

Auteur : Ouah il va me tuer. C'est bon je dirais plus rien ! Mais si tu me touche je te fais mourir.

Akito : Quoi ?

Auteur : Allez on reprend ! De toute façon si je fais mourir Akito j'en pleurerais. Bon alors je vais le faire souffrir ! Niark Niark !)

«- Akito ! Ce sera Rèn qui les élèvera. »

«- Très bien ! Si ça te fait plaisir ! »

Mélodie se leva d'un bond choqué des paroles d'Akito. Elle s'apprêta à partir mes Akito se tint debout devant elle et la gifla.

«- Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à partir ! »

«- Alors selon toi ça me fait plaisir » murmura t'elle en se rasseyant.

«- Je m'en moque ! De toute façon je vais bientôt mourir ! Mon jour de mort approche ! Ce ne sont pas ces enfants qui y changeront quelque chose ! Qu'es ce qui te fait sourire ? Tu es contente que je meurs, c'est ça ? »

«- Non ! Mais ça me rappelle notre première rencontre ! Akito, j'ai mal à la joue. »

Il la regarda incrédule puis baissa la tête et sourit. Un beau sourire calme et joyeux qui surpris Mélodie.

«- Akito ? »

«- Cette rencontre je ne l'oublierais jamais ! C'est la seule chose qui me faisait tenir. Avant que tu ne me reviennes. Je revoyais cette rencontre. La seule chose qui m'accrochait à la vie. Le seul lien sur cette terre. »

«-… Akito, murmura Mélodie. Tu es encore vivant ! Je te vois Akito. »

Elle posa sa main sur le genou d'Akito. (Je précise il s'est assis aussi !)

«- Va t'en, fit-il. Sors ! »

Le ton d'Akito était très calme mais Mélodie devina qu'il pouvait s'énerver à tout moment et qu'il ne voulait pas la frapper. Elle sortit donc.

«- Bonsoir Kazuma-sama ! »

«- Oh Bonsoir Mélodie ! Comment vas-tu ? »

«- Bien et vous ? »

«- Très bien ! » (Super la conversation !)

«- …Dites-moi je voudrais savoir… non pas ici ! »

Elle l'invita alors chez elle.

«- Dites-moi je voulais savoir si vous aviez une idée de la raison de la violence d'Akito ? J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez ? »

«- Je ne sais pas ! Je pense qu'il vit très mal la malédiction des douze signes. »

«- …Oui ! Sans doute ! »

«- Mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

«- Pour rien. Dites-moi que penses les maudits d'Akito ? »

«- La plupart ne l'aime pas. Ou plutôt disons que s'ils ne le voient pas, ils sont contents. »

«- De l'indifférence en somme ! Je vois. C'est pour ça. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. Je sais ce que je voulais savoir maintenant. Tu peux disposer ! »

«- Mélodie que penses-tu du comportement d'Akito ? Demanda à son tour Kazuma. Tu es devenue mon élève. Je suis inquiet pour toi ! »

«- …Je vais bien ! Je voulais seulement comprendre la violence d'Akito ! »

«- Pourtant on peut lire sur ton visage de l'inquiétude ! Tu es triste ça se voit ! Ta voix est redevenue comme lors de notre première rencontre. Elle très basse. Alors dis-moi sincèrement as-tu ? »

«- Rien je suis fatiguée. Je ne comprends pas l'attitude d'Akito ! Parfois il est gentil et puis l'instant d'après il devient mauvais. Il est imprévisible, autant que moi ! »

Cette dernière phrase la fit sourire tristement. Après un moment elle reprit :

«- Dis-moi selon toi qu'elle est la personne qui déteste le plus Akito ? »

«- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute Yuki ! Pourquoi ? »

Sans lui répondre Mélodie sortit.

«- Il faut absolument que je le voie ! »

Kazuma resta là incapable de réagir sur le coup. Mélodie avait vraiment l'art de changer les gens du tout au tout. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus.

«- Mélodie ! L'appela t'il en la suivant. Je vais t'accompagner ! »

«- D'accord ! »

Pendant ce temps Ayamé était toujours chez Shiguré.

«- Quand reviendras-tu me voir à ma boutique Yuki ? Bien sûr Tohru est la bienvenue un prince est toujours accompagné de sa princesse ! »

«- Mon pauvre Yuki comme je te plains ! » Intervint Kyo.

«- Allons koko ne sois pas jaloux ! De toute façon Yuki en profitera pour dévoiler ses sentiments à celle qu'il aime. »

«Bang » Ayamé vola à travers la pièce, passa au-dessus de la table et atterrit sur Tohru. « Pof » Un serpent apparut.

«- Oh Tohru-chan merci d'avoir rattrapé le roi que je suis ! A ce propos Yuki et koko voulait te dire qu'il… »

Ayamé ne pu finir sa phrase son frère le saisit, sortit et l'envoya au loin. Ayamé atterrit sur Mélodie au moment ou il se retransformait. « Pof » le serpent reparu et fut saisi par Mélodie.

«- Tiens il pleut des serpents ! Alors Ayamé-san, Yuki-kun t'a encore envoyé valser ? »

«- Ah Mélodie ! Comment vas-tu ? »

«- Très bien ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi ! Bon je te ramène je n'ai pas envie de te voir tout nu. »

Une fois arrivées Ayamé redevint humain. Tohru fidèle à elle-même se tourna aussitôt. Mélodie ferma les yeux le temps qu'Ayamé s'habille.

«- Que viens-tu faire ici Mélodie ? »

«- Je voulais parler à Yuki-kun. Mais Ayamé-san je voudrais que tu viennes aussi. »

«- Tu ne peux pas parler ici ? Demanda Shiguré. »

«- Non ! Je voudrais leur parler en privée. Mais je t'avertis Yuki-kun le sujet dont je vais te parler est Akito ! »

Le sang de Yuki ne fit qu'un tour cependant Kazuma hocha la tête affirmativement et Yuki se décida à y aller. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés Mélodie s'assit, respira un bon coup et se lança.

«- Yuki-kun je voudrais savoir pourquoi détestes-tu Akito ? »

«- …Hein ? »

«- Ne te méprends pas sur ma question dis-moi comment fait-on pour détester Akito ? »

«-…mais… »

Mais devant l'air sérieux et triste de Mélodie, Yuki lui expliqua qu'il détestait Akito à cause de son enfance.

«- Presque tous les jours Akito venait pour tout détruire… Dans cette pièce sans lumière je devais écouter des propos terriblement noirs… Personne ne venait jamais. Ni mon père ni ma mère ni…mon…frère. »

Ayamé resta stupéfait d'entendre ça. Il recula et s'appuya contre un arbre.

«- Tu ne le savais pas, n'est ce pas Ayamé-san ? » Demanda Mélodie en voyant sa réaction. « Oui pendant très longtemps Yuki-kun a été battu par Akito. Shiguré-san, Hatori-san et Hatsuharu sont au courant. Je ne sais pas pour les autres. Même si je pense que Kyo-kun l'est maintenant. »

«- Mais pourquoi je ne le savais pas ? » Demanda t'il. « Pourquoi ne me l'ont-ils pas dit ? Yuki c'est pour ça que tu as si peur d'Akito ? »

Yuki regarda son frère, il était surpris de voir que ce dernier ignorait totalement la vérité. Il était persuadé que son frère était au courant et c'était pour cela qu'il lui en voulait.

«- Je ne savais pas ! Je suis désolé Yuki ! Je savais que tu avais peur d'Akito mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Je te promets qu'il te touchera plus ! Plus jamais ! »

Yuki n'en revenait pas l'air sérieux qu'arborait son frère lui fit comprendre qu'Ayamé tenait vraiment à lui.

«- Mélodie, fit-il revenant à la réalité. Pourquoi as-tu demandé ça ? »

«- Je voudrais le détester, répondit-elle. Je voudrais détester Akito. C'est ce qu'il veut ! Que tout le monde le déteste afin que sa mort n'affecte personne. Même si ça lui fait mal au plus profond de lui, il refuse qu'on l'aime pour ne pas que l'on ait de la peine. Mais…je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne peux pas le détester ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Mélodie ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

«- Je pense, commença Ayamé, que depuis le début je suis à côté de la plaque. Je n'avais jamais regardé Akito sous cet aspect là. Pas plus que je n'avais cherché à comprendre la peur de Yuki par rapport à lui ! Je suis complètement perdu ! »

«- Grand frère ! Pardon je t'ai mal jugé aussi. J'étais persuadé que tu étais au courant pour Akito ! Je t'en voulais pour ça. »

Pour toute réponse Ayamé attrapa Yuki et le serra dans ses bras. Mélodie quant à elle observait la scène d'un sourire serein et en essuyant ses larmes puis ils rentrèrent.

«- Tout va bien ? » Demanda Tohru inquiète.

«- Pas de problème, Tohru-kun ! Répondit Ayamé. Il fallait simplement que Yuki reconnaisse mon caractère totalement charismatique ! Il faut qu'il reconnaisse que j'ai la prestance d'un roi. »

«- Tohru-kun ! Je peux boire quelque chose s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Mélodie.

«- Tout de suite je vais te faire un chocolat chaud. »

Tohru partit Mélodie remercia Ayamé.

«- Ton art de détourner la conversation permet de ne pas inquiéter Tohru-kun, merci ! »

«- Mais je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit, déclara Ayamé. »

«- Voilà ton chocolat Mélodie-chan ! »

«- Merci beaucoup ! »

«- Ah Tohru ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait grand temps que mon petit frère se déclare vis à vis de… »

« Bang » Ayamé vola à travers la pièce et atterrit sur Kyo.

«- Dégage ! Hé le rat pourquoi tu l'envoi sur moi ? »

«- Difficile de changer les habitudes, murmura Mélodie en souriant. »

Kazuma la regarda, puis regarda Kyo en train de se disputer gentiment avec Yuki.

« Tu es une fille incroyable ! Tu es capable de changer les gens bien plus que Tohru. Mais à l'inverse d'elle tu ne t'en fais pas des amis ! »

«- Mélodie il se fait tard ! Reste donc dormir ici cette nuit, proposa Shiguré. »

«- C'est très gentil mais je doute que ta maison sois assez grande pour tous nous accueillir. De plus je suis partie sans prévenir Akito ! »

«- Oui mais alors je te raccompagne ! Hors de question que tu rentres seule ! »

«- Ah je vois vous restez ici maître Kazuma-sama ? »

«- Oui ! Je suis fatigué, je dois bien l'avouer. »

«- Bien ! »

Mais au moment où Mélodie se levait elle se retint à la table pour ne pas tomber.

«- Ouh ma tête ! »

«- Il n'est pas question que tu rentres dans cet état. Je vais appeler Hatori ! »

«- Laisse Hatori-san tranquille ! Il est fatigué de plus ce soir il n'est pas au manoir. »

«- Hé Tori-san n'est pas au manoir ? Demanda Ayamé. Les seules fois où il sort c'est quand Shiguré l'appelle parce qu'il y a un malade. …Mélodie ! »

Mélodie s'évanouit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux Hatori était à son chevet.

«- Que… Hatori-san ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

«- Shiguré m'a appelé en urgence ! Il était inquiet de te voir dans cet état ! »

«- Je lui avais pourtant dit que tout allait bien ! »

Hatori regarda Mélodie surpris.

«- Monsieur Hatori je peux entrer ? » Demanda Tohru.

«- Oui elle est réveillée. »

«- Comment te sens-tu Mélodie-chan ? »

«- Je vais très bien ! Arrêter de vous inquiéter pour moi ! Tohru-kun écoute-moi bien je ne veux pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi ! La dernière personne qui l'a fait est en ce moment même à l'hôpital psychiatrique ! »

Elle se leva sans écouter les indications d'Hatori.

«- Reste couché ! » Ordonna Hatori.

«- Pas question ! Si je reste ici je vais devenir un poids pour tout le monde et je ne veux plus que l'on s'inquiète pour moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ça ! »

Mélodie sortit sans laisser le temps à Hatori de réagir, elle passa devant le salon où Shiguré, Ayamé, Yuki, Kyo et Kazuma étaient réunis et sortit sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre.

«- Mélodie ! La rappela Hatori. Reviens ici ! C'est dangereux ! »

Mais Mélodie était déjà partit.

«- Qu'es ce qui se passe Hatori ? » Demanda Shiguré.

«- Mélodie vient de sortir. Elle n'est pas encore remise ! C'est très grave. Il faut la rattraper. Elle ne doit pas se lever. »

Aussitôt les Soma sortirent en courant et partirent à la recherche de Mélodie.

«- Mélodie ! »

«- Mélodie ! Où es-tu ? »

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la ville ils la virent. Elle était entourée d'un groupe de fille qui avait sortit des couteaux, mais Mélodie prit la première à sa portée et la mis à terre.

«- Du Balai ! Ordonna t'elle. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver alors disparaissez ! »

«- De quoi ? Depuis quand tu nous donne des ordres ? »

Avant qu'aucun Soma n'est pu réagir Alexis apparut.

«- Tu n'es pas raisonnable de sortir à cette heure, ma chère cousine ! Enfin ça m'arrange cela m'évitera d'aller au manoir ! Navré mais tu ne peux pas avoir ces enfants ! Donc les filles allez-y ! Transpercez lui le ventre ! (Sadique !) »

Mais avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit la première fille se retrouva à terre.

«- La première qui me touche me le payera cher ! »

«- Bande d'incapable ! »

Alexis sortit un couteau mais alors qu'il s'approchait de Mélodie Kyo se plaça devant lui. (Une baston ! Une baston !).

«- Mélodie ! Intervint Hatori. Tu vas rentrer tout de suite chez Shiguré ! »

«- Laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua t'elle. Je n'ai pas besoins de toi ! »

«- Hé hé ! Ils ont l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi, constata Alexis de son air mauvais. »

« Bang » il se retrouva de nouveau à terre.

«- Essaye de les toucher une seule fois et je te tue. Jamais je n'accepterai que tu recommences. Pas cette fois ! »

Mais Alexis se releva et se plaça devant elle.

«- Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'as même pas été capable d'empêcher ta mère de mourir. Après tout tu le savais que j'étais là ! Tu savais que j'allais la tuer. Tu n'as rien fait pour la sauver et si je veux les tuer tu ne feras rien pour m'en empêcher ! »

«- La ferme ! Répliqua Mélodie d'une voix glaciale. Je te hais ! Mais je suis capable de t'empêcher de nuire. Tu ne toucheras plus jamais à personne ! »

«- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! »

« Bang » il se retrouva de nouveau à terre.

«- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir facilement ! Intervint Kyo. »

«- Moi non plus, intervint Yuki envoyant valser Alexis à son tour. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire. »

«- Je savais que tu allais te déclarer, déclara Ayamé. » (C'est pas le moment !)

«- Les filles attaquez-les ! Ordonna Alexis. »

Mais avant que les filles ne touchent un Soma elles se retrouvèrent toutes à terre grâce à Mélodie. (On l'a échappé belle !)

«- On rentre ! Déclara t'elle. Alexis n'oublie jamais, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Un jour ou l'autre je te ferai payer la mort de ma mère ! »

Sur ces mots elle partit en direction de la maison de Shiguré. Une fois là-bas elle empoigna le téléphone et appela son père.

«- Oui c'est cela ! Papa tu as bien compris ? Entendu ! A demain ! Non c'est bon je vais le faire ! Je sais qu'il va se mettre ne colère ! »

Elle raccrocha puis recomposa un numéro.

«- On peut savoir qui tu appelles ? » Demanda Shiguré.

«- Akito ! Il faut que je le prévienne que je suis ici ! Sinon je vais le payer encore plus cher au retour ! Ah Kuréno ? Oui pourrais-tu dire à Akito que je passe la nuit chez Shiguré-san ? Oui ! Merci ! »

«- Mélodie ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'on s'inquiète ? »

«- Dois-je vraiment te répondre ? »

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 8 !**

**Oubliez pas la review. Je suis déjà pas motivé pour écrire la suite alors si j'ai pas de reviews j'abandonne.**


	9. Cette petite fille!

**_Quand les secrets se dévoilent !_**

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Auteur :** Seilin

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent !

**Chapitres :** 9

**Genre :** Ouverte à toute proposition.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases compris entre «-… » sont les prises de paroles des personnages. En attendant de mettre les fins de guillemets et de le faire sur mes autres chaps. Je m'excuse encore pour l'absence de tiret dans les chaps. précédents.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Laeti :_**La continuez, d'accord vous êtes beaucoup a me demander ça. Alors je vais me creuser la cervelle.

**_Louwenn :_** Bçon alors une suite ici aussi, c'est noté. Surchauffe du cerveau. En espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant.

**_Myogoda :_** Hum avant de te répondre elle est ou la tienne ? Sinon contente que ça t'es plus moi aussi j'étais contente de la réconciliation Aya yuki. Et pour Akito ben cette vision me fait finalement dire que je suis sur que c'est pour ça qu'il est méchant dans le mangas. Mais ça reste mon avis.

**_Aiedail :_** Mais non t'es pas à la masse, y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis sauf que pour ma part je ne cerne plus la personnalité de Mélodie. Lol. Si même l'auteur s'y perd. Bonne lecture.

**_Cemenwen :_** Ah, tu n'as pas tout compris ? Je t'avoue que comme ça fait un an que j'ai pas écrit la suite (me suis arrêter au chap 13) et comme j'ai la flemme de la relire, je sais plus très bien où ça en est. Si tu ne comprend toujours pas à la fin de celui ci je te donnerai une explication la fois suivante.

**_Yazoo Soma :_** D'accord d'accord je vais continuer mais les cours ayant repris va falloir apprendre la patience x 2 parce que…………………je suis une grosse flemmarde de nature.

**_Ashtana :_** Et une autre aussi qui veux la suite ! Bon d'accord je vais chercher. Je vais continuer à écrire. Au boulot !

**Mes excuses :** Je suis désolée je vais mettre encore plus de temps entre chaque chapitres car les cours ont repris et je n'ai pas toujours le temps. Merci de votre comphréension.

**Chapitre 9 :**

_**Cette petite fille !**_

«- Dois-je vraiment te répondre ? »

«- Oui ! Je voudrais que tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues ! »

Mélodie soupira alla dans le salon, s'assit et commença à expliquer.

«- Avant il y avait trois personne dans ce monde qui m'aimaient énormément, à qui je tenais et qui pouvait s'inquiéter pour moi. La première c'était ma mère Regarde le résultat. Elle…elle… est morte ! Et je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça ! »

«- … »

«- …Je le savais ! Depuis le début je savais que ma mère allait mourir. J'avais très bien compris pourquoi elle m'avait envoyé ailleurs ce jour là ! Elle était inquiète pour moi. Elle ne voulait pas que je meurs ! Mais moi j'avais compris, j'avais vu Alexis et je savais qu'il venait la tuer, …mais… je…n'ai rien fait ! Rien ! »

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Mais elle continua :

«- Lorsque ma mère est morte mon père ne voulait plus qu'une chose. Faire payer au De Roset leur crime. Il commença à devenir fou. Plein de haine et d'idée de vengeance. Mais il ne faisait rien parce que… s'il disparaissait… les De Roset m'adopteraient. Mon père ne voulait pas ! Il refusait cette idée. Puis les de Roset ont tenté de le tuer. Par chance il n'est pas mort… mais… Il est devenu fou, avec des crises de violence. Et puis ce fut le tour de… mon… frère ! »

Mélodie marqua un long silence durant lequel elle ferma les yeux. Elle reprit mais les larmes continuaient de couler :

«- Mon frère… il ne connaissait pas Akito ! Et comme il était médecin… il a soigné Rinne lorsqu'elle est venue à l'hôpital. C'est comme ça qu'il a compris qu'Akito pouvait …être violent… . Il s'est opposé au De Roset pour empêcher mon mariage… mais je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital… il est resté dans le coma pendant deux ans. »

«- Tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital ? »

«- …Je ne me maîtrisais pas ! Je ne voyais rien. Alexis m'avait fait boire une drogue. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse … mais je ne voyais rien …il m'avait lancer de l'acide chlorhydrique dans les yeux. Cela faisait un mois que je ne voyais rien… et puis il m'a emmené dans cette pièce sombre… sans lumière… sans fenêtre… sans meuble… sans rien… J'ignorais que mon frère était là. Alexis m'a énervé. Je n'ai pas pu me maîtriser, …je me suis mise en colère et puis la drogue a fait son effet. Je ne voyais pas mon frère… je voyais une forme… une forme monstrueuse… horrible… et elle tentait de me tuer. Je me suis défendue. Quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits la drogue m'avait permis de soigner légèrement mes yeux (N'aller pas essayer, c'est pas vrai du tout !). Quand j'ai vu mon frère… par terre… Il gisait inconscient… j'ai réussi à l'emmener à l'hôpital je ne sais plus comment… ! Il est resté deux ans dans le coma… et aujourd'hui… il a perdu la raison… Plus jamais je ne veux voir ça. Je ne veux pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. … »

Mélodie fondit en larmes se couchant sur la table la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Shiguré s'approcha et lui caressa la tête (c'est toi le chien au départ !).

«- Je comprends mieux maintenant. »

«- Mais… vivre sans amour c'est terriblement triste, intervint Tohru. Je sais que c'est très triste de ne pas être aimé par ceux qu'on aime. …On ne peut pas empêcher les gens d'aimer. Parce que …l'amour c'est quelque chose de très beau ! »

Mélodie releva la tête et la regarda.

«- …Vivre sans amour… oui c'est triste mais peut-être qu'il vaut parfois mieux vivre sans amour plutôt que de voir ceux qu'on aime souffrir éternellement. L'amour… je n'y ai pas le droit. Les gens souffriront s'ils m'apprécient. La perte de quelqu'un de cher… je ne veux pas revoir ça… et puis si je meurt je ne veux pas que l'on pleure pour moi. Je ne veux pas rendre triste les gens que j'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il ressente ce sentiment de tristesse. …Parce que…c'est une blessure qui ne cicatrise jamais. »

Tohru regarda Mélodie. Pour la première fois elle ne savait pas répondre. La douleur dans les yeux de Mélodie lui faisait mal. Ses yeux exprimaient une grande tristesse.

«- La perte d'un être cher est douloureuse » murmura Kyo «mais il faut savoir relever la tête et sur terre il y a toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider à le faire. »

Chacun compris qu'il faisait allusion à Kazuma et à Tohru.

«- Oui… c'est vrai en temps normal… mais… moi je suis maudite… une malédiction qui ne me permet pas d'aimer. De génération en génération chaque maudite a perdu ses proches dans d'atroces souffrances. …Ils sont morts parce qu'elles les ont tuées… parce qu'ils les ont aimés… qu'ils les ont aidés… protégé… c'est cela ma malédiction. Ne s'attacher à personne, … n'aimer personne pour ne pas les perdre. »

Un lourd silence se fit. Plus personne n'osait parler.

«- …Tu comptes nous faire dormir tous ici Shiguré-san ? » Demanda Mélodie rompant le silence. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait assez de place ! »

«- Je vais rentrer » fit Hatori. « Je peux ramener Kazuma et Ayamé. »

Mélodie soupira.

«- Je suis quand même obligé de dormir ici, c'est ça ? »

«- Oui ! Ce serait plus sage que tu te reposes plutôt que de faire une rechute. »

«- …Tes arguments ne tiennent pas la route tu es venu en voiture. Enfin tant pis je n'ai pas la force de lutter je suis si fatiguée ! Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

«- Je vais aller me coucher aussi » fit Tohru.

Les deux filles montèrent donc dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps les autres discutaient. Yuki raconta alors ce que Mélodie lui avait demandé.

«- Ayamé, ça va ? » Demanda Shiguré que le silence de son ami inquiétait.

«- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit la vérité ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant pour Akito ? »

«- Qu'es ce que cela aurait changé ? » Demanda Hatori. « Tu n'aurais pas pu t'opposer à Akito. Nous non plus n'avons rien pu faire non plus. »

Ayamé se résigna ce qui était fait était fait mais le mal était bien là. Yuki lui en avait voulu pour quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Mais le gouffre aurait sans doute été moins profond sans cela.

«- Monsieur Hatori, monsieur Hatori ! Venez vite ! Hurla Tohru en arrivant en courant. Mélodie elle… elle. »

Mélodie apparut à ce moment là. Et avant que Tohru n'ait fini sa phrase elle lui posa la main sur sa bouche.

«- Tais-toi » fit-elle autoritaire. « Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. »

«- Mais …tes bras… »

«- Tu as vu ces bras ? » Demanda Kyo

«- Oui à mon plus grand regret. Je n'avais pas vu que mon bandage c'était défait. De toute façon Hatori-san le sait puisqu'il est devenu mon médecin. »

«- …Si je me rappelle bien tu nous avais dit que ça ne guérirait jamais.

«- Oui mais je t'avais aussi dit que je ne voulais pas t'en parler. C'est un souvenir douloureux. Tu es au courant uniquement à cause de ton troisième aspect. Si je pouvais je te l'aurai volontiers effacé de la mémoire. »

«- Mélodie, qu'es ce que tu as au bras ? » Demanda Shiguré qui devenait sérieux chaque fois que quelque chose la concernait.

«- Rien qui te concerne » répliqua t'elle. » Tohru-kun veux-tu que je dorme ailleurs ? »

«- Ah…Heu…non c'est bon. J'ai juste été surprise. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. »

Mélodie sourit en répondant que tout allait bien puis monta se coucher suivi de nouveau de Tohru.

«- Hatori… »

«- Tu ne sauras rien ! »

«- Shiguré pourquoi es-tu si inquiet pour elle ? » Demanda Yuki. « Tu ne l'aimais pas avant. Je ne te savais pas si proche. »

«- Tu es jaloux Yuki ? »

«- Mais non ! »

«- Je sais » murmura Shiguré. « Mais c'était avant de me souvenir qu'elle était la petite fille qui venait au manoir. »

«- Je m'en souviens, elle t'appelait ying-yang parce qu'elle disait qu'on ne savait jamais ce que tu pensais. » Déclara Ayamé.

«- Oui elle avait beau être une gamine elle était très intelligente. » Remarqua Hatori.

Shiguré fit semblant d'être vexé et partit dans ses pensées.

_Début du flash-back :_

«- Dis c'est toi Shiguré-san ? »

«- Oui c'est moi qui es-tu petite ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu au manoir. »

«- C'est normal je ne viens voir qu'Akito ! Dis tu es le chien ? »

«- Tu veux jouer ? »

«- Non ! C'est toi le chien ? »

«- …Oui… mais comment sais-tu ça ? »

«- Je connais la malédiction. Dis tu connais bien Akito ? »

«- Oui ! C'est mon chef ! »

«- C'est pour ça qu'il me parle tout le temps de toi ! Mais…non… Je ne vois pas ! »

«- Tu ne vois pas quoi ? »

«- Je ne vois pas que tu es stupide. Je dirai même que c'est le contraire, tu caches bien ton jeu, mais moi je le vois dans tes yeux. »

«- Mes yeux ? »

«- Oui ! Ils disent que ce qu'on connaît de toi n'est qu'une facette. »

«- Mademoiselle Mélodie. » Appela une domestique.

«- Je suis ici ! »

«- Mademoiselle ! Vous ne devriez pas vous balader comme ça toute seule. »

«- Mais je ne suis pas seule je suis avec Shiguré-san. »

«- Bon d'accord mais votre maman vous cherche partout. »

«- Ah ? J'y vais tu me raccompagnes ? » Demanda t'elle à Shiguré.

«- Si tu veux ! » Répondit celui-ci sans savoir pourquoi il répondait.

Il c'était complètement laissé dépassé par la gamine un peu comme avec Aya. Une fois arrivée, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partie avant de se retourner et de crier qu'elle reviendrait le voir avec un grand sourire.

_Fin du flash-back :_

«A ce moment là son sourire et ce bisou m'ont réchauffé le cœur ! Il m'a semblé que ma rancune envers le monde s'était évanouie, et qu'à la place j'étais très content de pouvoir vivre pour avoir connu cette petite fille. »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête il constata que tout le monde était partit en mode pensée. (lol !).

_Début du flash-back :_

«- Bonjour Akito ! » Déclara Hatori alors qu'il rentrait de l'école.

Akito ne répondit pas mais à ce moment il remarqua une petite fille.

«- Bonjour ! » Dit-elle

«- Sortez tous les deux ! » Avait alors dit une femme qui entrait.

«- D'accord maman ! Viens ! »

La gamine lui avait prit la main et l'avait entraîner dehors.

«- Je m'appelle Mélodie ! Et toi ? »

«- …Hatori ! »

«- Tu es du même âge que Shiguré-san ? »

«- Tu connais Shiguré ? »

«- Non c'est Akito qui m'en parle. Il m'a dit son âge alors je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être le même âge que lui. »

«- Oui. »

«- Tu es de quel signe ? »

«- … »

«- Tu n'es pas très bavard ! Alors voyons ! Le chien c'est Shiguré-san , le serpent il s'appelle Ayamé-san . Le singe c'est Ritsu, le coq c'est Kuréno. Le chat et la souris sont de mon âge. Donc il me reste la vache, non tu aurais les cheveux blancs… le tigre tu aurais aussi sa couleur, …

«- Je suis le dragon ! »

«- Ah ? Merci ça m'évite de me creuser la tête. Dis tu veux être quoi plus tard ? »

«- Pourquoi cette question. »

«- Parce que tu ressemble à un professeur ou à un médecin. Aussi renfermé qu'eux ! »

«-… professeur ou médecin … »

Un grand sourire apparut sur ces lèvres. Un sourire que lui rendit Hatori sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

_Fin du flash-back :_

« Oui c'était une des rares fois où j'ai souris dans mon enfance ! »

_Début du flash-back :_

« Pof ».

«- Aïe ! …Un serpent ? »

La petite fille prit le serpent dans ses bras les habits dans une main et l'emmena dans un coin discret, là elle lui tourna le dos et attendit qu'il redevienne humain. « Pof ».

«- Vous devriez faire attention ! » Dit la jeune fille. « …Heu Ayamé-san , c'est ça ? »

«- Oui c'est moi ! Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ! Ah c'est toi la petite dont Shiguré et Hatori m'ont parlé. »

«- Ils t'ont parlé de moi ? »

«- …Tu t'appelles bien Mélodie ? »

«- Oui. »

«- Alors c'est toi. Mais c'est normal un roi doit tout savoir. Il fallait donc que je sois au courant pour toi. »

Mélodie ne put s'empêcher de rire un petit peu.

«- Dites Monsieur le roi je peux t'appeler Ayamé-san ? »

«- Oh oh oh elle reconnaît que je suis un roi ! D'accord tu peux m'appeler Ayamé. »

«- Dis tu es le serpent ? »

«- Oui. »

«- Es ce que les serpents sont tous comme toi ? »

«- Tu veux dire aussi beau ? Aussi élégant ? Aussi intelligent que moi ? Non je pense qu'il ne m'arrivait pas à la cheville. »

«- Je pense qu'elle voulait dire aussi égocentrique. »

«- Ying-yang ! » Fit Mélodie un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«- Salut ! »

«- Bonjour ! » Intervint à son tour Hatori.

«- Bonjour ! » Répondit-elle toujours aussi souriante. « Dites ! Il est toujours comme ça ? »

«- Oui. C'est Aya et il ne changera pas. »

«- Ah si, il change ! Parce que s'il ne changeait pas il deviendrait ennuyeux à mourir. »

_(Phrase de Kanzeon (Saiyuki) que j'adore et que je trouve vrai : « Ce qui est immuable est lassant ! Ce n'est que de l'ennui ! »)_

«- Mais il est fatigant ! »

«- Moi il m'amuse » répondit Mélodie.

«- …Je ne suis pas un clown ! »

«- Je sais ! Tu es un serpent mais tu n'en as pas le caractère. Tu aurais du être le chien et Shiguré-san le serpent. Vous avez du échanger vos personnalités. »

«- Mélodie ! »

«- Je suis là ! »

«- Ah quand même ! Ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche partout. »

«- On rentre déjà ? »

«- Moi oui mais toi tu restes dormir au manoir ce soir. »

«- Hein ! Je vais dormir au manoir ? Ah non ! Si c'est pour entendre Akito râler toute la nuit ça va pas être drôle. »

«- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Demande donc à des maudits de dormir avec toi ! »

«- Je ne suis pas un bébé ! »

«- Je te taquine ! Mais tu dors quand même ici ce soir ! »

«- Ah la la ! Je suppose qu'il veut me voir ! »

«- Oui ainsi que le trio ! »

«- Bon ben allons-y ! Vous venez ? »

«- Ils te rejoignent je dois leur parler.

Mélodie partit sa mère regarda les trois maudits.

«- Je constate qu'elle a l'air contente de vous connaître ! Tant mieux ! J'espère que vous continuerez à la faire sourire. Au revoir ! »

_Fin du flash-back :_

« C'est vrai nous avions vu sa mère ! Certes c'était rapide mais on voyait clairement qu'elle aimait beaucoup sa fille ! Et puis elle aussi était très belle ! »

_Début du flash-back :_

«- S'il te plaît arrête ! »

Yuki est dans la pièce et Akito lui rend visite.

«- Tu me donnes des ordres ? Allons quand vas-tu comprendre ! »

«- Akito ! Qui est ce ? »

«- Mélodie ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas entrer dans cette pièce ! »

«- Ah pardon ! Je ne savais pas c'est la domestique qui m'a dit de venir ici ! »

Yuki regarda la petite fille. Elle semblait avoir son âge et ne pas avoir peur d'Akito.

«- Qui est ce ? » Demanda de nouveau la petite fille. « Il a l'air d'avoir mon âge, dit-elle en s'approchant. C'est la souris ? »

«- Oui et il s'appelle Yuki. Mais il refuse de m'obéir ! »

«- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de le torturer. »

«- Tais-toi je fais ce que je veux ! »

«- Ah oui ! …dis il peut pas venir avec nous ? »

«- Il est hors de question qu'il sorte ! »

«- …Dommage ! … Tiens il ressemble à Ayamé-san ! »

«- C'est son petit frère ! »

«-…Il est au courant ? »

«- Je m'en moque ! De toute façon il n'y a que moi qui aime Yuki. »

«-… Akito laisse le tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Et puis maman veut te parler ! »

Akito sortit et Mélodie s'approcha de Yuki.

«- Pardon je ne savais pas ! Je vais essayer qu'il vienne ici le moins souvent possible ! Ne t'inquiète pas tu sortiras d'ici je te le promets. »

_Fin du flash-back :_

«Oui elle a réussi à me montrer la lumière du jour au moins une bonne dizaine de fois.»

_Début du flash-back :_

«- Bonjour maître Kazuma ! Tiens ne serais ce pas Kyo. »

«- Si tout à fait ! »

«- C'est Kyo-kun, alors tu es le chat ? » Demanda une petite fille.

«- Mélodie ! »

«- Ah pardon ! Dis il a mon âge. Comme Yuki-kun ! »

Kyo s'apprêta à partir en courant mais il fut retenu par son maître.

«- …Mélodie ça ne va pas ? » Demanda sa mère. « Après que tu aies prononcé le nom de Yuki tu as baissé la tête pourquoi ? »

«- …Pour rien ! Dis maman, Akito pourquoi il est aussi méchant ? »

«- Je ne sais pas. »

«- Dis Kyo-kun il est gentil ton papa ! »

«- Ce n'est pas mon père ! »

«- Ah ? Mais… pourtant c'est comme si non ? La seule différence c'est que vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang. Sinon le reste c'est comme un père, non ? »

_Fin du flash-back :_

« …C'est vrai que ce jour là je n'ai pas su répondre mais pourtant c'était la vérité. Hormis le fait que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang mon maître a tout d'un père pour moi. »

« …Mélodie est bien la première personne à nous avoir considérés comme un père et son fils. C'était l'innocence même. »

«- Bien il se fait très tard ! Nous rentrons Au revoir ! »

Ainsi chacun rentra chez soi, excepté Mélodie et Ayamé qui décida de rester.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Fin du chapitre 9 ! Faut-il que je me creuse les méninges pour finir cette histoire ou y a plus personne que ça intéresse ! Vous connaissez la démarche petit bouton en bas à gauche.**


	10. Déclarations

**_Quand les secrets se dévoilent !_**

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent

**Chapitres :** 10

**Genre :** Y en a pas vraiment en fait ! Sauf si vous m'en trouvez un je suis preneuse.

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrase commençant par «- sont les prises de paroles des personnages. En attendant de mettre les fins de guillemets et de le faire sur mes autres chaps. Je m'excuse encore pour l'absence de tiret dans les chaps. précédents.

Ce chapitre a été écrit avant que je ne lise le volume 14 je crois enfin bref le dernier en date qui est sorti.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Cemenwen :_ Lol c'est pas sérieux, on finit d'abord les devoirs après tu te feras engueuler si tu as des mauvaises notes et tu pourras plus venir lire la suite. Lol. Heu pour l'explication de lma garde de ses enfants ça viendra par la suite mais il faut encore du temps et c'est un détail alors ne fait pas attention. Voilà bonne lecture.

_Myogoda :_ Je sais plus j'ai un doute, j'ai reviewer ton dernier chap ? Faut que je vérifie. En tout cas tu t'en doutes bien que j'ai adoré. Mais la ce n'est plus de ta fic dont il s'agit mais la mienne donc…niveau flash-back c'est pas fini ensuite et bien tohru a mon avis n'a pas fini de te faire rire. Et pour la fin heureuse j'y travaille j'y travaille.

_Louwenn :_ Bon bon d'accord j'arrête de me plaindre et je continue. A vos ordres chef, lol. En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi.

_Asthana :_ Oui j'ai compris je finis soupir . Allez cervelle au travail il faut trouver la fin.

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Déclarations !**

Le lendemain ils partirent tous à l'école.

«- Tiens vous arrivez tous en même temps ? Remarqua Alexis. C'est bon signe !

Mélodie ne répondit rien pas plus que les autres.

«- Hana-chan ! Appela t'elle. Tu peux me rendre un service ? Ce serait d'envoyer des ondes sur Alexis.

«- Pourquoi veux-tu faire cela ?

«- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Tohru-kun ! Ni aux autres ! Il ne faut qu'il sache où je vais ce soir !

«- Tes ondes m'indiquent que tu ne dis pas tout !

«- Tu n'en sauras pas plus. Mais es ce que je mens ?

«- Non ! Je le ressens ! D'accord pour Tohru-kun je vais le faire !

«- Merci !

Hana envoya donc des ondes sur Alexis aussitôt, ce dernier rentra chez lui. Il entendait des voix dans sa tête. Le soir une voiture vint chercher Momiji et Haru.

«- Tu ne rentres pas avec nous Mélodie ? Demanda Momiji.

«- Tu viens encore chez Shiguré ? Demanda Kyo.

«- Non ! Mon père veut m'emmener quelque part.

«- A bon ! A demain alors.

«- Oui, mais elle murmura pour elle-même, je dirais plutôt à dans 7 mois.

Dominique arriva et elle monta dans la voiture. Le soir tous les deux arrivèrent dans une petite maison à une heure de la ville.

«- Rien n'a changé ici ! Depuis le temps où nous habitions cette maison.

Début du flash-back : (Ça commence à faire beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas ?)

«- Maman on déménage ? Pourquoi ?

«- Parce qu'il faut toujours avoir une maison de secours.

«- Je ne comprends pas.

«- Ma chérie cette maison est faite pour que les nymphes de notre famille y naissent. En nous en allant nous nous assurons une retraite, lui expliqua son père.

«- Il faut empêcher les De Roset de nous trouver ?

«- Oui ! Il ne connaisse pas cette maison, ainsi un jour tu peux toujours fuir ici !

«- Mais si nous restons ici il nous retrouverons c'est ça ?

«- Tu as tout compris !

Fin du flash-back :

_« Un endroit pour fuir ! »_

«- Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu ai tes jumeaux.

«- Oui mais qui va s'occuper de moi, tu n'es pas médecin !

«- Oui je sais mais pour l'instant je peux encore t'aider. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Et puis d'ici 7 mois je pense que ton frère aura retrouver la raison.

«- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu m'as dit qu'il reprenait ses esprits peu à peu après notre dernière rencontre. Tant mieux.

«- Bon Akito sait que je t'ai emmené quelque part il ne devrait donc pas toucher à ses maudits. Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? C'est une garantie de ne pas les retrouver tous à l'hôpital.

«- Sans doute mais je doute qu'il l'ait bien pris ! Tu as dit quelque part il ne sait donc pas où ! Je doute que ça le mette de bonne humeur !

En effet, Akito était d'une humeur massacrante mais comme l'avait prévu Dominique il ne toucha pas à ses maudits. Les jours puis les mois s'écoulèrent. Le premier jour des vacances arriva. Yuki et Tohru étaient dans le jardin.

«- Qu'avons nous cette semaine Yuki-kun ?

«- Eh bien nous avons du poireau, des fraises, et aussi des carottes.

«- Ah super ! Voyons voir comment vais-je les cuisiner…

«- …Honda-san, je voudrais savoir…

«- Oui ?

«- …Aimez-vous quelqu'un ? Réussi à demander Yuki.

«- Heu… Eh bien j'aime bien Uoh-chan, Hana-chan, et puis vous aussi ainsi que Kyo-kun, Shiguré-san, Kisa-chan, Momiji-kun …

_« J'aurai du prévoir ! »_

«- Non, Honda-san je ne parlais pas de ça ! »

«- Hé ? »

«- En fait je suis amoureux ! » Fit-il en rougissant.

«- C'est formidable ! Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? » (Elle est irrécupérable !)

«- Pensez-vous que je dois lui dire ? »

«- Bien sur ! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! »

«-… Cette personne vous la connaissez bien, commença t'il. »

«- …Ano… de qui s'agit-il ? »

«- …en fait…il s'agit de… »

«- AAAAAAh ! Entendirent-ils au loin. »

Tohru s'apprêta à aller voir ce que c'était lorsque Yuki la retient par le bras.

«- Il s'agit de…vous ! Murmura Yuki. »

«- Comment ? »

«- C'est…de vous que je suis amoureux ! Déclara Yuki en se rapprochant et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tohru passa en revue toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

«- La vie m'est insupportable quand vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés, murmura t'il en se rapprochant de plus en plus. Restez à mes côtés, …parce que… je vous aime ! Vous qui m'êtes si chère.

En disant ces mots Yuki l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis il la regarda.

«- Pardon je n'ai pas tenu compte de vos sentiments…

Il se leva et partit en courant, laissant Tohru planté là, incapable de bouger.

«- Hé t'étais pas avec Tohru ? Demanda Kyo.

«- Si mais je crois qu'elle est restée là-bas.

«- Comment ça tu crois ? C'est pas possible ! Tu la laisses seule, t'a pas peur qu'elle se fasse agresser !

Kyo partit en courant, il trouva alors Tohru perdue dans ses pensées.

«- Hé !

Tohru cria de surprise.

«- Ah heu Kyo-kun tu m'as fait peur !

«- Désolé ! Mais tu ne devrais pas rester dehors toute seule !

«- Ah oui pardon !

«-… Allez dis-moi qu'es ce que t'as dit Yuki ?

«-… ah…heu…mais…rien !

«- Menteuse, je le vois sur ton visage ! Qu'es ce qu'il a dit ?

«- Heu… eh bien ! Est tu amoureux de quelqu'un Kyo-kun ?

«- Hein c'est quoi cette question ?

«-… Ah …heu… c'est que…

Kyo soupira.

«- Je crois que j'ai compris ! Mais je doute que tu digères les deux d'un coup. On rentre !

Tohru suivis donc Kyo. Sur le chemin il répondit à sa question.

_« Il faut que je lui dise le rat ne peut pas me doubler, pas cette fois, pas pour ça ! »_

«-… Oui… j'aime quelqu'un. Et toi ?

«- Ah heu…. Je ne sais pas.

«- …je vois…

«- Je connais la personne que tu aimes Kyo-kun ?

«- Oui ! C'est une personne qui m'a sauvé. Une personne qui m'est très chère. La seule qui soulage ma conscience ! Je veux qu'elle ne soit jamais triste. Tohru… je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, fit-il en s'arrêtant et se retournant pour la voir. Je t'aime !

Tohru resta incapable de réagir. Elle suivis Kyo qui lui avait pris la main jusqu'à la maison et repris ces activités complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Kyo alla dans le salon où il trouva Yuki entrain de regarder la télé.

«- Je comprends mieux !

«- De quoi ?

«- Tu lui as dit !

«- Tu n'avais qu'à le faire avant.

«- C'est fait !

Yuki regarda son cousin.

«- …

«- Bonjour tout le monde !

«- Shiguré c'est l'après-midi ! Tu te lèves vraiment à n'importe quelle heure.

«- Oui ! Ah on sonne ! Bonjour !

«- Monsieur Shiguré ! Commença son éditrice en pleure.

«- Holà Mi-chan ! Comment ça va ?

«- J'ai réussi à convaincre l'éditeur d'attendre encore un peu. Vous avez deux semaines de retard. Où sont vos pages ?

«- Ah comment dire ? Elle sont là dedans, fit-il en désignant sa tête.

«- Alors écrivez vite ! Fit-elle en le secouant. Pourquoi vous ne respectez pas vos délai ? Hein dites-moi !

«- Ah ! J'aimerais bien le savoir !

«- La police n'a toujours pas retrouvé la piste du tueur ! Il semblerait que les principaux visés soit les riches ! Actuellement les seules familles riches n'ayant pas encore été attaqué sont la famille Soma et la famille De Roset !

«- …C'est normal ! Les assassins sont la famille De Roset ! Quant à notre famille ils ne nous toucherons pas !

«- Monsieur Shiguré vos pages, hurlait l'éditrice en larmes sans écouter les infos.

«- Holà Mi-chan calme toi tiens les voilà !

«- Hein mais vous m'aviez dit que vous ne les aviez pas écrite !

«- J'ai mentis. Maintenant excuse-moi Mi-chan mais j'ai des affaires à régler.

Shiguré poussa son éditrice dehors, cette dernière s'affala sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

«-…Ils cherchent Mélodie, commença Shiguré d'un air grave.

«- Et pour ça ils doivent tuer des personnes ?

«-… Les personnes qu'ils tuent sont à mon avis celle qui aurait été susceptible de l'héberger.

«- …C'est monstrueux !

«- D'autant plus que Mélodie n'est pas chez eux !

«- Comment le sais-tu ?

«- Parce qu'elle a coupé les ponts avec eux. Je le sais elle me l'avait dit.

«-… Il n'empêche que tuer des personnes pour ça c'est stupide !

«- « ça » comme tu dis c'est Mélodie ! Notre unique espoir de briser la malédiction et la seule personne capable de nuire au De Roset.

«- Shiguré, pourquoi prends-tu toujours sa défense en parlant de ce qu'elle représente ?

«- Traduction ! Demanda Shiguré qui ne comprenait pas la phrase de Yuki.

«- Quand on t'écoute parler on a l'impression que tu la protèges uniquement parce qu'elle peut briser la malédiction !

«- …c'est peut-être pour ça ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis il s'éloigna laissant les autres complètement déboussolés.

_« Oui, c'est peut-être vrai mais en même temps… »_

Début du flash-back : (ENCORE ! Et oui lol !)

«- Hé ying-yang ! Attends moi !

«- …Mélodie que fais-tu là ?

«- Je vais au manoir ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu rentres de l'école ?

«- Oui !

«- Je t'accompagne alors.

Elle lui prit la main et ils partirent tous les deux.

«- Hey vise la petite !

«- De quel droit te permets-tu de parler avec Shiguré-kun ?

«- Ce sont des filles de ton école ?

«- Oui !

«- En plus elle lui a prit la main ! Ne te laisses pas attendrir Shiguré-kun.

«- Ah mais il n'y a pas de mal.

«-… Oui mais c'est qui pour toi ?

«- C'est mon grand frère ! C'est ma petite sœur ! Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Tous les deux s'étaient regardés et avaient souris.

Fin du flash-back :

_« Un grand frère ! Cette phrase m'a complètement réchauffé le cœur ! »_

Pendant ce temps dans la cervelle de Tohru cela cogitait à cent à l'heure.

_« …Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Yuki-kun et Kyo-kun pouvaient… et moi je ne me suis jamais posé la question ! J'ai toujours trouvé Yuki-kun très beau mais Kyo-kun l'est aussi. Et puis… je ne comprends pas… Maman… aide-moi qu'est ce que je dois faire ? J'ai tant besoins de tes conseils !… »_

Le téléphone sonna ! Shiguré alla répondre.

«- Oui qui est à l'appareil ? Que… ah… bien ! Je vois ! D'accord j'ai bien compris ! Entendu ! Tohru !

«- Oui qu'y a t'il ?

«- Quelqu'un au téléphone qui voudrait te parler.

«- Moshi moshi ! M… Ah heu oui d'accord ! Oui mais… heu… je pourrais te parler après ! Oui d'accord !

«- Bien ! On y va ?

«- Oui !

«- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Yuki ! Pourquoi emmènes-tu Honda-san ?

«- C'est un secret ! Ne t'inquiète pas, assura t'il devant le regard menaçant de Yuki. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal !

«- Je viens avec vous !

«- Non ! Intervint Shiguré en hurlant ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la peine !

«- …Tohru es ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Kyo.

«-… Oui mais Shiguré a raison vous ne devez pas venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien ! Fit-elle en souriant.

A contrecœur les garçons la laissèrent partirent. Shiguré et Tohru partirent en direction de l'hôpital psychiatrique où ils furent rejoint par Ayamé et Hatori. Ils entrèrent alors dans une chambre où un homme les attendait.

«- Bonjour ! Commença t'il.

«- Bonjour ! Répondirent le trio pendant que Tohru saluait à sa manière (lol !).

«- …Vous êtes bien Eric ? Demanda alors Hatori.

«- Oui c'est moi ! Je constate que ma sœur a réussi à vous prévenir ! Vous connaissez les consignes ?

«- Oui c'est bon !

«- Tant mieux dans ce cas allons-y !

Eric sortit donc une perruque qu'il mis sur sa tête. Ainsi il ressemblait à Ayamé. Puis ils sortirent laissant Ayamé seul dans la chambre. Ce dernier ne sortit de l'hôpital que deux heures après. Pendant qu'Hatori conduisait Eric, Shiguré et Tohru à l'endroit du rendez-vous convenu avec Mélodie.

«- Vous êtes pile à l'heure, fit Dominique.

«- Bonjour tout le monde, intervint Mélodie qui commençait à avoir du ventre.

«- Bonjour !

«- Tu en es à combien de mois ? Demanda son frère.

«- 6 mois bientôt 7 !

«- … Alors il va falloir que tu t'occupes d'Akito, Hatori. La tentative de suicide de ma sœur lui a certes fait gagner un sursis de deux mois mais la date de départ approche.

«- Je ne comprends pas.

«- C'est simple dans deux jours je porterais ces enfants depuis 7 mois jour pour jour. Cette date est celle du jour de mort d'Akito. Je te laisse calculer !

«- Cela signifie que le jour de naissance de tes enfants est…

«- Oui le jour où Akito doit mourir. En d'autres termes si ces enfants ne naissent pas avant ou le jour même, Akito va mourir.

Un long silence s'installa.

«- Passons, fit Eric. Nous emmenons donc Tohru-kun avec nous !

«- Oui mais pourquoi ?

«- Parce qu'avec le trafic des De Roset en ce moment elle n'est pas en sécurité même si elle est chez toi ying-yang !

Shiguré rougit légèrement (c'est mignon !).

«- Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça.

«- Mais et les autres ? Demanda Tohru inquiète.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne leur arrivera rien, car les De Roset ont besoins d'assurer une garantie pour leur richesse, ainsi en restant en bon terme avec les Soma ils y arriveront. C'est pour cela que les Soma, donc ma famille ne risque rien. En revanche tu habites chez ying-yang mais tu n'es pas une Soma, tu es donc en danger. Pareil pour Uoh et Hana-chan. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte qu'elles passent des vacances loin de la ville. Je m'excuse du dérangement Tohru-kun.

«- Mais non ce n'est pas grave !

«- Bien allons-y, fit Dominique. Si nous restons trop longtemps ici ils finiront par nous retrouver. Tohru il y a tout le nécessaire là-bas. Il ne faut pas que cela ai l'air prévue autrement cela se répercutera sur les Soma.

«- D'accord j'ai compris.

«- Ying-yang méfie-toi des réactions de Yuki-kun et Kyo-kun. Et toi Ryu (dragon en japonais) veille bien sur Akito. Je ne tiens pas à apprendre sa mort !

«- Est ce que je peux leur donner une explication ? Demanda Shiguré.

«- Oui mais sois discret alors !

«- Compte sur moi et fais attention à toi dryade(nymphe).

Mélodie rougit légèrement.

«- J'avais complètement oublié ce surnom ! Tu es désespérant !

Shiguré sourit mais ce sourire fit rapidement place à l'inquiétude sur son visage.

«- Elle est entre de bonnes mains, le rassura Eric.

Puis chacun se sépara rentrant chez soi. Hatori raccompagna Shiguré, et récupéra Ayamé, pendant que Mélodie, son père, son frère et Tohru faisaient route vers leur maison de retraite.

«- Shiguré où est Honda-san ? Demanda Yuki inquiet de ne pas voir la jeune fille revenir.

«- Suivez moi tous les deux !

Au ton sérieux que prit Shiguré ils obéirent. Une fois dans son bureau et après avoir fermé toutes les portes et les fenêtres il leur expliqua où était partie Tohru.

«- …Je suis soulagé et inquiet en même temps.

«- Tu es inquiet parce que Mélodie pourrait lui faire du mal ? Rassures-toi Mélodie est un ange et puis, je doute qu'elle puisse quoique ce soit contre Tohru-kun je te rappelle qu'elle est enceinte.

«- Oui c'est vrai mais il reste son père et son frère.

«- Il n'arrivera rien à Tohru ! Mélodie n'aurait pas prit le risque de venir la chercher si ce n'était pas pour la protéger ! Ce qu'ils ont fait est très dangereux ! Les hélicoptères des De Roset tournent dans le ciel, sans compter le nombre de voitures de leur famille qui fouillent la ville. Plus la police qui recherche le tueur.

«- Les voitures ?

«- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Depuis peu beaucoup de voitures rouges circulent, ce sont celle des De Roset.

«- C'est discret !

«- Tohru-kun tu ne voulais pas me demander quelque chose ? Demanda Mélodie lorsqu'elles furent arrivées.

«- Ah si …en fait…

Tohru rougit puis raconta à Mélodie ce que lui avait dit Yuki et Kyo.

«- Ah ils ses sont enfin décidés. Ils en ont mis du temps !

«- Tu le savais ?

«- Bien sûr cela se voyait gros comme une maison ! Enfin… et toi ?

«-…Moi…heu je ne sais pas !

«- Je vois ! Dis-moi Tohru-kun comment trouves-tu Yuki-kun ?

«- Ah heu il est très beau… et puis intelligent… et puis… très gentil…

Elle rougissait de plus en plus ce qui fit sourire Mélodie.

«- Bon et Kyo-kun ?

«- Il est très gentil ! Et puis il est beau aussi, un peu moins que Yuki-kun mais il est quand même beau !

«- C'est très clair !

«- …Quoi ?

«- Tu es amoureuse de Yuki-kun !

«- Ah heu… mais non… heu…peut-être…

«- Cela se voit Tohru, tu rougis beaucoup plus face à Yuki-kun ou lorsque tu parles de lui que face à Kyo-kun. On à toujours l'air plus godiche devant l'homme qu'on aime.

«- Godiche… ? Mais toi Mélodie-chan tu n'es pas godiche !

«- Tu crois ? Mais tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe au moment où je suis avec lui. Et je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes sentiments, alors je me maîtrises mais je me sens encore plus godiche.

Tohru sourit Mélodie était vraiment extraordinaire.

«- Tohru, tu aimes Yuki-kun, tout comme tu es tombée amoureuse de ce petit garçon qui t'a ramené à ta maman autrefois !

«- Oui mais comment connais-tu cette histoire ?

«- Ben… c'est toi qui me l'a racontée tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Tohru réfléchit.

«- Ah si c'est vrai pardon Mélodie !

«- Pas grave mais savais-tu que le petit garçon que tu as aimé et celui que tu aimes aujourd'hui ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

«- Alors c'est Yuki-kun qui…

«- Oui.

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard Akito tomba gravement malade.

«- C'est aujourd'hui ! Dit-il faiblement alors que tous ces maudits étaient à son chevet sur son ordre.

Akito s'endormit et ses maudits restèrent avec lui, la fièvre était très forte et il n'était pas trop de 12 pour le soigner.

«- Mélodie pourquoi es-tu pas là ? Délirait Akito dans son sommeil. Où es-tu ? Es-tu pas ma naïade (nymphe) ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ? J'ai encore besoins de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! MELODIE ! Finit-il par hurler. »

Les maudits furent sidérés de voir leur chef dans cet état. Il délirait certes mais il appelait quelqu'un.

**_Tsuzuku…_**

**Fin du chapitre 10 ! On oublie pas la review ! Parce que sinon je rappelle que je n'écris plus. Na ! Du chantage ? Où ça ?**


	11. Un prix à payer

**Quand les secrets se dévoilent !**

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Auteur :** Seilin

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent !

**Chapitres :** 11

**Genre :** Ouverte à toutes propositions !

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga. Enfin eux ils sont pas d'accord mais je leur demande pas leur avis.

**Note :** Les phrase commençant par «-… » sont les prises de paroles des personnages. Je m'excuse encore pour l'absence de tiret dans les chaps précédents, je rectifierais peut-être un jour.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Cemenwen :_ Wouah une fan, une vraie j'y crois pas larmes dans les yeux C'est trop beau. Et bien heu merci mais j'espère que tu pourras toujours aller sur internet. Et pour l'inspiration, elle vient, elle vient, doucement mais ça vient. Et bien bonne lecture et ne te fais pas punir et privé d'internet.

_Ashtananienna:_ D'accord d'accord voilà la suite, le couple Yuki/Thoru te plaît? Tant mieux pour être franche j'ai longuement hésité et heureusement pour toi que j'avais écris le chap avant de lire le dernier tome où on découvre ce que cherche vraiment Yuki sinon j'aurai changé mais je suis une grosse flemmarde alors ça traîne.

_Ashtana :_ Pour Akito non, il ne pourra pas mourir sinon je pleurerai. Alexis crevé ? Ah je sais pas encore si je vais le faire……Tiens je vais lancer un sondage après pour savoir qui veux la mort d'alexis. Bon oui les enfants apparaissent dans ce chapitre. Bon voilà, je te laisse lire. Je vais mettre le sondage à la fin.

_Myogoda :_ Toi je te signale que tu traînes plus que moi pour mettre la suite de tes chapitres et c'est pas normal. Lol. Bon toi aussi tu es contente du couples alors même réponse que pour Ashtananienna j'ai longuement hésité et comme j'avais écris le chap avant de lire le dernier tome où on découvre ce que cherche vraiment Yuki sinon je n'ai pas changé parce que je suis une grosse flemmarde.

_Louwenn_: Bon pas d'inquiétude Akito ne mourra pas, je peux pas m'y résoudre mais alors absolument pas. J'en suis totalement incapable. Ensuite Tu préfèrerais voir Kyo et Tohru ensemble? Désolé. J'ai vachement hésité et comme ce que j'ai dans les autres reviews j'avais écris le chapitre avant de découvrir ce que cherchait Yuki. Sinon j'aurai changé enfin bref désolé mais voilà ce couple là est fait et il ne changera pas.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Un prix à payer**

Trois jours avant la date fatidique, Mélodie fut prise de contraction.

«- Aïe ! »

«- Mélodie qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda son père la voyant s'effondrer alors qu'elle s'était levée pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

«- Mon ventre j'ai mal ! »

«- Mélodie tu perds les eaux ! Tu vas accoucher ! Papa aide-moi à l'allonger sur le canapé ! Tohru va faire chauffer de l'eau chaude ! »

Tohru partit aussitôt pendant que Mélodie s'allongeait sur le canapé. Dix heures plus tard les deux enfants étaient nés.

«- Ouah ce qu'ils sont mignons » fit Tohru.

«- Oui » répondit Mélodie pendant que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

«- Au fait comment vont-ils s'appeler ? » Demanda Eric.

«- Nadeshiko et Akira ! » Répondit sa sœur.

Eric sourit.

_Début du flash-back :_

«- Dis grand frère plus tard comment tu appelleras tes enfants ? »

«- Je ne sais pas ! D'abord il faut que je trouve la mère tu ne crois pas ? »

«- Si, mais que feras-tu si tu te retrouves confronté à ça du jour au lendemain ? »

«- …je ne pense pas que cela arrivera, je ne suis pas ce genre d'abrutis. »

«- Je sais bien, fit-elle en rigolant… mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien. »

«- Oui alors voyons voir un prénom… Tatsuki pour un garçon et pour une fille… je sèche et toi petite sœur comment les appellerais-tu ? »

«- Nadeshiko pour une fille. Et… puis…j'aime bien… Akira pour un garçon. »

«- Oui c'est très joli. »

_Fin du flash-back :_

Pendant ce temps Dominique appelait le manoir.

«- Bonjour Hatori ! Oui ! Akito va mieux ? Oui. Bien je vais pouvoir la rassurer. Oui ils viennent de naître ! Nous rentrons dans deux jours. Bien au revoir ! »

Hatori raccrocha et entra dans la pièce où Akito était allongé entouré de ses maudits.

«- Akito, Mélodie vient d'accoucher les jumeaux sont nés. »

«-…Comment va Mélodie ? » Demanda Akito inquiet.

«- Elle va bien ! L'accouchement c'est passé sans problème. Ils rentreront dans deux jours. Akito ? »

Akito avait fermé les yeux et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. (Il est capable de pleurer. Ouah !)

« _Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un leurre ! Je le sais bien que tu es triste ! Mélodie, il va falloir que je te le dise. Je vais pouvoir vivre ! Je vais pouvoir te le dire, cette vérité enfouie dans mon cœur ! Ton père a raison Mélodie : Je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Depuis notre première rencontre !_ »

_Début du flash-back :_

«- Mélodie je te présente Akito Soma. »

«- …Akito Soma ? »

Le petit garçon entra dans la pièce et Mélodie s'avança vers lui pour le saluer.

«- Bonjour ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Akito ne lui répondit pas.

«- Dis-moi ça te tuerais de dire au moins bonjour ? »

«- Je fais ce que je veux ! »

«-…Si tu veux » répondit-elle.

Akito resta surpris de sa réaction mais décida de la tester.

«- Tu le savais ? » Demanda-t-il. « Plus tard tu seras ma femme ! »

«- Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que je te rencontre aujourd'hui. Alors tu es au courant ! »

«- Au courant de quoi ? »

«- …Dis-moi tu es désagréable par nature ou simplement parce que tu ne dois pas m'aimer. »

«- De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! De toute façon ça m'est égal un jour je mourrais. »

«- Comme tout le monde, non ? »

«- Non pas comme tout le monde, moi je sais quand je vais mourir, c'est pour ça que tu devras m'obéirent. Qu'as-tu ? »

Mélodie avait posé la main sur sa bouche.

«- Alors tu es Dieu » murmura-t-elle.

«- Comment le sais-tu ? »

«-… tu ne sais pas ? Moi aussi je suis maudite ! Je subis la malédiction de la nymphe. »

«- Je ne connais pas et je m'en moque ! »

« Baf » Akito venait de prendre une gifle. Il en redonna une aussitôt à Mélodie. Cette dernière sourit.

«- Je ne te permets pas ! » Hurla Akito.

«- …Bon au moins ce n'est pas un fantôme que je vois ! »

«- Un fantôme ? »

«- Tu n'as pas mal ? Parce que moi si. »

«- Mal ? …Si ça fait mal ! »

«- Donc tu es vivant ! Si tu n'avais pas mal ce serait inquiétant. Et puis j'ai pu te toucher, alors tu es réel ! Donc pour l'instant tu es vivant alors arrêtes de m'envoyer promener et profite de la vie parce que tout ce que je vois pour l'instant c'est une personne vivante désagréable ! »

Akito resta scié dur place. Puis il regarda Mélodie avec une gentillesse dont il ignorait l'existence. Pour la première fois quelqu'un lui ouvrait les yeux.

«- Dis quelle est ta malédiction ? »

_Fin du flash-back :_

«- Akito est ce que ça va ? » Demanda Shiguré.

«- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » Demanda Akito agacé.

«- Je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer » déclara Kuréno.

«-… Plus que deux jours. Et …je n'ai pas de solution ! » Murmura Akito.

Personne ne compris de quoi il parlait.

Deux jours plus tard tout les maudits étaient réunis au manoir pour accueillir Mélodie, ses enfants, son père, son frère mais aussi Tohru. La jeune femme entra alors tenant dans ses bras un de ses enfants suivis de Tohru qui tenait le deuxième. Elle s'avança vers Akito et lui tendit son enfant.

«- Voici ton fils Akito ! Il s'appelle Akira. »

Akito prit son fils dans ses bras ce dernier dormait comme un ange et un sourire plein d'amour se dessina sur les lèvres d'Akito. Puis Tohru s'avança avec la fille. Akito rendit son fils à sa femme et prit sa fille sans aucune animosité envers Tohru.

«- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

«- Nadeshiko ! »

Mélodie s'avança alors vers Hatori, Shiguré et Ayamé pour leur présenter son fils.

«- Tiens ying-yang prends le dans tes bras ! »

Shiguré prit Akira et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage de l'enfant endormis. Mélodie récupéra alors sa fille et la mise dans les bras d'Ayamé pendant qu'Hatori prenait Akira.

«- Akito » commença-t-elle « …qu'as-tu décidé ? »

«-…Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution » murmura celui-ci. « …Je ne vois pas quoi faire. »

«- Alors ce sera Rèn et rien d'autre. Dans deux jours ces enfants lui seront confiés et élevés par elle. »

«- De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda son frère.

«- Mélodie, tu es sûre de ton choix ? » Demanda son père pendant que les autres essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait.

«- Oui. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne tiendrais pas si… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle se contenta de regarder Akito droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier soupira, il était dans le même dilemme qu'elle.

«- Ces enfants seront confiés à Rèn dans deux jours » déclara-t-il après un moment de réflexion. « C'est un ordre ! »

«- Quoi ? » Hurla Eric. « Mélodie répète moi ça ! »

Les maudits étaient sidérés d'entendre cela, comment Mélodie pouvait-elle… ?

«- Tu as parfaitement entendu ! Ces enfants seront confiés à Rèn que cela te plaise ou non ! » Répondit-elle alors que la tristesse et la colère commençaient à monter.

«- Mélodie je ne comprends pas » intervint Shiguré.

«- Rèn » murmura Kuréno. « Tu veux les confier à Rèn ! »

«- Ce n'est pas ça le plus important, Mélodie tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants. Pourquoi, pourquoi t'en sépares-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne les élève pas toi-même ? »

«- J'en suis incapable » déclara-t-elle au bord des larmes et en serrant les dents. « Je ne peux pas les élever ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

«- On a toujours le choix » répliqua son frère en colère.

«- Non moi je n'ai pas le choix ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas d'autre solution ! Ces enfants seront confiés à Rèn, fin de la discussion ! »

«- Je m'y oppose ! » Répondit son frère emporté par la colère.

«-...Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je suis obligée, obligée de me séparer de mes enfants. Es ce que tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens, finit-elle par hurler. Loin de moi l'idée d'être heureuse de les confier, je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! Alors ne vient pas me dissuader de le faire. A défaut de m'approuver fais au moins semblant de comprendre ! » Cria-t-elle en pleurant de colère et de tristesse.

«- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Comment pourrais-je faire semblant de comprendre ? »

«- Si tu ne m'aides pas pour ça je ne tiendrais pas, alors je t'en supplie n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Détrompes-toi ! «

«- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

«- La ferme » hurla-t-elle. « Assez ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Ces enfants je suis obligée de les confier. Cela me fait d'autant moins plaisir que c'est à Rèn que je les confie ! Tu comprends ? A Rèn ! Alors pour l'amour du ciel tais-toi. »

«- Pas question, je ne veux pas te laisser faire… »

Mais avant qu'il ne parle davantage Mélodie ouvrit la porte donnant à l'extérieur et partit en courant. Eric tenta de la suivre mais son père l'arrêta.

«- Laisse la partir ! Elle va avoir besoins de tout son courage pour se séparer de ses enfants. Si tu va la voir elle n'en souffrira que davantage ! »

«- Mais père tu es d'accord avec ce qu'elle a dit ? »

«- Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors comme elle l'a dit elle-même à défaut d'approuver sa décision je fais semblant de comprendre. »

Eric ne voulut pas comprendre et de colère se tourna vers Akito.

«- Et toi ? Ça t'amuse ? Tu es d'accord avec ce qu'elle a dit. Après tout se sont quand même tes enfants, non ? »

Mais Akito ne réagit pas il regardait à l'extérieur.

«- Je te parle ! »

Shiguré passa Nadeshiko à Tohru et s'approcha d'Akito.

«- Akito, pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

«- Je n'ai pas le choix non plus ! Je subis ! Ne crois pas que cela me fait plaisir ! »

«- Alors pourquoi ? »

«- Parce que je ne veux pas la voir mourir » déclara-t-il sombremment.

Eric se figea sur place, et Shiguré regarda Akito avec une réelle incompréhension.

« Cela me fait d'autant moins plaisir que c'est à Rèn que je les confie ! Tu comprends ? A Rèn ! »

«- Akito, qui est Rèn ? » Demanda Eric soudain inquiet.

«- Ma mère » déclara Akito d'un air grave.

«-…J'ignorais que ta mère était encore en vie Akito ! » Intervint Dominique.

Les maudits s'assirent et à leur grande surprise Akito parla, cependant il regardait toujours en direction du jardin.

«- C'est ma mère ! » Continua-t-il. « Elle me contrôlait jusqu'à ce que nous entendions parler des De Serot. Un jour une femme est venue nous voir et nous a conté la malédiction dans son intégralité. Au début ma mère n'a pas compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus me contrôler mais que désormais ce serait Mélodie et moi qui déciderions désormais. Elle n'y a pas cru ! Lorsqu'elle a compris que c'était vrai elle me l'a fait payer. »

«- Alors pourquoi lui confis-tu tes enfants ? » Demanda Eric.

«- Parce que personne d'autre ne peut le faire ! »

«-…Je ne comprends pas ! »

«- Et il ne vaut mieux pas » intervint Dominique. « Il vaut mieux pour tous que vous ne sachiez pas la vérité ! Eric loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te mentir je préfère que tu ne saches rien ! De plus je te prie d'accepter la décision de ta sœur et de la soutenir ! »

«- Non je ne peux pas, pas avant que tu ne m'ai donné une explication ! »

Tous les maudits étaient d'accord sur ce point. Ils voulaient tous savoir la vérité.

«- Papa je veux savoir ! Et toi Akito dis-moi pourquoi ? »

«- Parce qu'ils sont condamnés à mourir » déclara Mélodie sombrement apparaissant.

Elle rentra alors dans la pièce et chacun compris à ces yeux rouges qu'elle avait pleuré.

«- Condamnés à mourir ? »

«- Oui pour briser la malédiction ces enfants devront mourir vers l'âge de quatre ans. C'est le seul et l'unique moyen ! Ils mourront et la personne qui les tuera sera un De Roset. Voilà à quoi serve les deux branches de notre stupide famille. »

«-…Mourir. Mais Mélodie…que…comment… »

«- Je le sais ? Depuis le jour où j'ai appris toute la vérité sur ma malédiction. Depuis que j'ai quatre ans je sais que si je donnais naissance à des jumeaux, ils devraient mourir pour briser la malédiction. »

La jeune fille se tenait debout adossé contre la porte coulissante.

«-…c'est horrible » murmura Eric.

«-…Ces enfants seront donc confiés à Rèn ! Je ne supporterais pas de les élever en sachant que je les verrais mourir sous mes yeux. Je ne peux pas ! »

«- Mourir sous tes yeux ? »

«- La nymphe ainsi que Dieu et les treize signes doivent assister à la mort des jumeaux sans réagir. Acheva Dominique. Ils assisteront à leur mort sans intervenir. Ils ne doivent rien faire autrement la malédiction continuera. »

«- Alors qu'elle continue » déclara Kyo. « On ne peut pas faire mourir des enfants pour se débarrasser de notre malédiction ! »

«- Malheureusement c'est trop tard Kyo-kun » murmura Mélodie. « Je le sais depuis le début, si nous intervenons ce jour là non seulement nous garderons notre malédiction mais en plus les enfants mourront quand même ! »

«- Quel que sois ce que nous faisons ils sont condamnés à mourir et nous ne pourront rien faire ! Puisqu'ils doivent mourir autant que ça serve à quelque chose. » Déclara Dominique.

«- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? »

«- Pourtant tu sais qu'il a raison Kyo-kun » intervint Mélodie qui se laissa glisser sur le sol. « Même si cette idée est horrible il ne faut pas qu'il meurent pour rien. »

Sa voix tremblait cette idée l'horrifiait mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

«- Nous n'aurions rien changé si ces enfants n'étaient pas nés » continua Dominique. « Akito serait mort et Mélodie aurait quand même eut des jumeaux. »

«- Comment ça ? »

Attention je précise les explications qui vont suivre comme quoi ils ont pas le choix sont purement et simplement de mon esprit tordu. Donc ne venez pas me dire c'est bizarre ou c'est n'importe quoi je le sais déjà. Dans la vraie vie c'est impossible. Je rappelle que ceci est une fiction et qu'en tant qu'autrice de cette fiction je fais ce que je veux.

«-…il est dit dans la légende une nymphe qui aura des jumeaux du premier coup aurai été destinée à en avoir quel que soit le père. Ces jumeaux n'atteindront jamais leur majorité mourant tous vers les quatre ans tant que la malédiction ne sera pas brisée. »

Les regards s'échangèrent puis se tournèrent vers Mélodie.

«- …Je ne vous demande pas d'accepter, murmura-t-elle. Juste de m'aider. J'ai besoins de vous. J'ai besoins que vous m'aidiez parce que si vous ne le faites pas je ne tiendrais pas. »

Shiguré se leva et se plaça face à Mélodie.

«- J'ai compris, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

«- Moi aussi » fit Ayamé.

«- Et moi aussi » confirma Hatori.

«- On est tous derrière toi » déclara Rinne.

Chacun confirma. Aucun ne voulait laisser Mélodie affronter ça toute seule.(Belle esprit de solidarité !)

Le soir lorsqu'Akito vint voir Mélodie chez elle, il la trouva assise sur son lit perdue dans ses pensées.

«- Mélodie ! »

«- Hm ? Oh bonsoir Akito ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

«- …Je ne sais pas, mais toi ? »

«- Ça va ! »

Akito soupira il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai, il s'approcha de Mélodie jusqu'à ce retrouver en face d'elle assis lui aussi sur le lit. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et pouvait lire combien elle était triste. Mélodie détourna son regard.

«- Pourquoi es-tu ici Akito ? »

«-…Je le vois Mélodie tu es malheureuse ! »

«- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! »

«-…Menteuse ! » Répliqua-t-il de son ton moqueur.

Mais Mélodie n'était pas d'humeur à entrer dans le jeu d'Akito. Doucement il la prit dans ses bras. Mélodie posa sa tête sur son épaule et Akito posa sa tête sur la sienne.

«- Tu peux pleurer » dit-il doucement. « C'est normal ! »

Mélodie pleura donc en silence, Akito était la seule personne devant qui elle pleurait sans honte.

«- Mélodie » chuchota-t-il. « Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Je voulais juste te dire…je… »

Mais Akito n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots je t'aime. Jamais il ne les avait prononcés avec sincérité.

«- Mélodie »reprit-il. Sa voix baissa encore d'un ton, « je…t'… je…t'aime ! »

Mélodie avait parfaitement entendu, elle releva la tête et regarda Akito. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle l'embrassa. Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

«- Ne m'abandonne pas Akito » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai besoins de toi plus que tout. »

Akito la serra un peu plus fort.

«- Tu as toujours été là pour moi ! Tu ne m'as jamais laissé. Même lorsque je te faisais souffrir, je ne veux pas te voir triste ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Murmura-t-il.

Mélodie s'endormit alors rassurée, la tête toujours poser sur l'épaule d'Akito. Ce dernier l'allongea sur son lit et se coucha à côté d'elle tout en continuant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Le lendemain lorsqu'Akito se réveilla il trouva sa femme blottit contre lui le visage dans son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si calme et si sereine.

« Je ne suis pas mort ! C'est comme si quelque chose avait changé en moi ! Je ne ressens plus ce besoin de me faire détester ! Je me sens étrange ! »

Mélodie ouvrit les yeux et regarda Akito qui regardait le plafond.

«- Tiens ! Tu es réveillée » remarqua-t-il.

«- Oui ! »

Le téléphone sonna Mélodie se leva et alla décrocher.

«- Allô ! Qui ? … »

Mélodie étouffa un cri, mais Akito n'aimant pas sa pâleur s'approcha et prit l'écouteur. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix d'Alexis.

«- Et bien et bien ma chère cousine ! J'ai appris que tu étais rentrée ! C'est bien ! As-tu lu les nouvelles récemment ? J'imagine que non autrement tu serais venue m'arrêter ! Alors je vais te les dires : Toutes les personnes que tu connaissais dans cette ville hormis moi et les Soma sont mortes. »

«- Tu les as tuées ? Pourquoi ? Elles ne t'avaient rien fait ! »

«- Mais c'est de ta faute Mélodie ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu t'es enfuie avant que tu n'accouches ! Je te l'ai dit tu ne peux pas avoir ces enfants ! Il en est hors de question ! »

«- Pourquoi… ? »

Mélodie s'arrêta dans sa phrase, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants puis regardant Akito elle mit le haut-parleur.

«- Ce que tu veux c'est la fortune des Soma, n'est ce pas ? »

«- C'est agréable de savoir que tu es toujours aussi intelligente ma chère cousine ! Oui ce que je veux c'est la fortune des Soma aussi je tuerais ces enfants sois en sûre. »

Alexis raccrocha.

«- Akito fais réunir tes maudits ! Les enfants iront chez Rèn aujourd'hui, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Akito ne broncha pas et fit réunir ces maudits. Lorsque tous fut arrivé Mélodie remarqua que Tohru avançait main dans la main avec Yuki ce qui la fit sourire. Mélodie leur raconta alors le coup de fil d'Alexis ce matin.

«- Il sait qu'Akito est très fragile et qu'il va mourir dans peu de temps. Du moins il savait parce qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Ce qu'il veut c'est la fortune des Soma. »

«- Je vois » murmura Eric ! « Akito meurt son héritage est donné à ses enfants ! Dans le cas ou il n'aurait pas d'enfants la fortune irait à sa femme ! Donc elle te reviendrait. »

«- Oui Une fois que je gérerais la famille Soma, les De Roset trouveront un prétexte pour que j'épouse Alexis que cela me plaise ou non ! »

«- Et une fois que tu seras marié avec lui ils n'auront plus qu'à te supprimer pour pouvoir gérer cette fortune » acheva Dominique.

Mélodie acquiesça cependant elle sourit.

«- C'est un plan bien monté mais ils ont oublié certains détails ! »

Tous les maudits écoutaient attentivement. Ce fut Akito qui parla voyant où Mélodie voulait en venir.

«- Ils n'ont pas imaginé la possibilité que je fasse un testament léguant mes biens à quelqu'un d'autre. »

«- Dans ce cas-là ils se seraient arrangés pour que cette personne entre dans leur famille. »

«- Sauf » continua Akito avec un sourire mauvais (ben oui on change pas du jour au lendemain !) « Si Mélodie est toujours chef de la famille. Elle peut empêcher ce mariage ! Et puis il y aussi le cas où Mélodie est elle-même fait un testament. En supposant que dans l'un des deux testament la fortune et la gérance de la famille Soma soit répartie également entre plusieurs personne comment comptent-ils s'y prendre ? »

«- C'est exactement ça ! De toute façon c'est aujourd'hui que je confie les jumeaux. Ainsi je suis sûre qu'ils vivront au moins jusqu'à leur quatre ans. »

«- Le jour des quatre ans que feras-tu dryade ? » Demanda Shiguré.

«- La vérité ! Avant de mourir ils auront le droit de savoir, le droit de connaître la vérité, le droit de me détester pour ce que je leur fais ! Mais avant que le jour des quatre ans n'arrivent je vais chercher une solution pour empêcher cette horreur ! »

«- Alors laisse nous t'aider » intervint Yuki.

Mélodie accepta. C'est ainsi que ces enfants furent confiés à Rèn qui apprit la vérité de la bouche de son fils.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Fin du chapitre 11 ! Demande habituelle review ? Ah et petit sondage :**

**Voilà une de mes revieweuses (Ashtana) a souhaité la mort d'Alexis, j'aimerai savoir combien de personnes sont pour qu'ils meurent et combien veulent qu'ils vivent ? Je me plierais à la majorité, la fin n'étant pas encore écrite. Voilà, dites-moi tout.**


	12. Un plan machiavélique

**_Quand les secrets se dévoilent_**

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent !

**Chapitres :** 12

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :****Je vous présente mes excuses pour le temps que je met entre chaque chapitre mais je publie au petit bonheur la chance, c'est à dire quand je réussi à faire marcher internet. Mon ordi étant légèrement capricieux, je publie dès qu'il marche autrement dit pas souvent. Voilà, je présente mes excuses au monde entier je ne mérite pas d'être lu, je….**

Kyo : …Je crois que les lecteurs ont compris.

Sei : Pardon Ritsu a déteint sur moi.

Kyo :…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Cemenwen : Bon alors je pense que vu le temps que je mets pour publier, je pense que tu auras récupérer ton ordi…bref, alors désolé mais je garde le couple Tohru/Yuki encore que quand on le lit le manga c'est pas vraiment ce qui en ressort mais bon……on va passer outre. Ensuite bon c'est noté mort ou torture d'Alexis.

Dwllyalouwenn : Bon allez encore une voix pour la torture, c'est noté bande de sadique. Je vais finir par mourir si Kyo ne sort avec personne, Argh ! Faux que je lui trouve une petite amie…mouais pas gagné, même si je l'adore enfin bon je vais trouver. Les enfants ? Et bien je suis encore entrain de réfléchir à la fin même si je pense qu'ils ne mourront pas mais je sais pas encore……ça dépendra de mon état lorsque j'écrirai la suite voilà…

Dwllya: Fic tripante chouette! Heu qu'es ce que tu n'as pas compris? Parce que je sais que dès fois c'est pas très clair alors précise je verrai si je peux t'aider…(dit la fille qui est nulle pour expliquer aux gens…) Et pour les fautes vraiment désolé. Je vais esayer de les corriger mais le problème c'est que ma correctrice n'a pas le temps et comme on ne voie pas toujours ces propres fautes c'est dur…Voilà Vraiment mais vraiment désolé. Je sais ce que c'est que de lire une fic bourrez de faute d'ortographe et je dois dire que ça m'énerve mais heu…ben comme je suis pareille je ferai mieux de me la fermer.

Chibiryuu : Bon bon alors encore une mort pour Alexis l'est vraiment pas aimé le pauvre. Bon ensuite pour la fin je passe mon temps a changé d'avis mais faut dire que je change d'humeur tout le temps en ce moment et en général mon humeur influence beaucoup l'histoire. Donc peut-être tu pleureras peut-être pas.

Elie : T'y vas pas par quatre chemins ça c'est sûr. Mort + 1. C'est noté. Pas de mort pour les jumeaux noté aussi…bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ça dépendra de mon humeur lorsque j'écrirai la suite et aussi en fonction de mes idées.

**Pour résumé **: Au final je récapitule Alexis doit mourir ou souffrir mais vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Aux fans je suis désolé mais le couple Tohru/Yuki restera et……va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour Kyo alors si j'ai bien compris…dur…Ensuite pas de mort pour les jumeaux…bon et bien on va voir ce que je vais pourvoir faire avec tout ça.

Sur ce Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Un Plan Machiavélique !**

Puis les vacances passèrent ! Et Mélodie revint à l'école ! Le fan club Yuki cru avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le prince et Tohru arrivés main dans la main.

«- Que…qu'es ce que ça veut dire ? »

«- Que Yuki et Tohru sortent ensemble ! » Répondit Mélodie en souriant.

«- Quoi ? Jamais je ne… »

Mélodie attrapa le bras de Minami et la plaqua contre le mur.

«- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit ça ira très mal pour toi ! »

«- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! »

«- Ah ouais ? »

Mélodie la regarda, son regard devint meurtrier et sa voix devint glaciale.

«- Tentes quelque chose contre eux et je te tue ! »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Le fan club de Yuki décampa à toute vitesse croisant Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Arisa et Hana.

«- Tiens elles sont en forme dès le matin ! Constata Arisa. Oy Tohru tiens ! »

En voyant Tohru et Yuki se tenir la main, Arisa et Hana comprirent aussitôt qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

«- Je vois ! »

«- De la peur ! »

«- Hm ! »

«- Elles dégageaient des ondes de peur ! » Affirma Hana.

«-…Des ondes de peur ? »

«- Tiens tout le monde est réuni, intervint Mélodie. Bonjour ! »

«- Tes ondes sont très fortes ! Très tristes et pleines de colère et de bonheur à la fois. »

«- Ah encore une grande révélation vibratoire d'Hana ! »

«- Ces ondes sont très fortes, continua Hana. Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec autant de sentiments contradictoires ? »

«-…Je ne sais pas ! Je me contente de vivre sans chercher une raison à cela ! »

«- Hey c'est toi qui as fait quelque chose à Minami et les autres ? » Demanda Arisa.

«- Moi ? Hm… disons que je lui juste dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle embête Tohru ! »

«-…Comment as-tu fait ? » Demanda Hana. « Ce sont des ondes de peur très forte que j'ai ressentis plus forte que face à moi ! »

«-…Secret ! Fit Mélodie avec un grand sourire. »

Puis elle s'éloigna.

«- Ce sont les ondes de la tristesse qui domine, murmura Hana. »

Kyo Tohru et Yuki comprirent alors que derrière le sourire de Mélodie planait toujours l'ombre de la séparation avec ses enfants.

«- Cette sorcière a réussi à envoûter le prince, déclara Minami en mimant l'évanouissement. Nous devons absolument le sauver de ce démon. »

«- Oui mais avant nous avions seulement Arisa et la reine des sorcières à battre, mais maintenant nous avons Mélodie en plus. »

«- Cette femme est pire que la reine ! Il faut l'empêcher d'approcher le prince à tout prix. Mais comment faire… »

«- Je peux peut-être vous aider ! »

«- Qui…Alexis ! Crièrent-elles en cœur. »

«- Mais vous risquez gros en vous attaquant à Mélodie ! »

«- Mais la sorcière sors avec le prince nous ne pouvons laisser passer ça, déclara Minami. Et puis ce monstre est trop proche du prince aussi. »

«- Sans compter la reine des sorcières et cette yankee ! Toutes ces personnes nuisent au prince. »

«- Tu as dit monstre ? Hm… »

«- Heu dites Alexis comment compter vous nous aider ? »

«- Je connais bien Mélodie en ce moment elle est assez fragile ! Voici mon plan : …………… »

A la pause déjeuner Motoko demanda à parler à Mélodie.

_« Motoko tu dois trouver un prétexte pour éloigner Mélodie du groupe ! »_

«- Mélodie puis-je te parler c'est à propos du prince et de sa relation ! »

«-…Je te suis ! »

_« Puis Minami tu iras aborder Hana afin de l'éloigner de Tohru ! Mio sera avec toi ! »_

«- Excuse-moi Hanajima je voudrais te parler en privée ! »

«- Vos ondes sont bizarres ! Vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille ! »

«- Gloups ! Quelle drôle d'idée…nous aimerions…vous interviewer sur votre frère ! »

«- Mon frère n'a rien à dire ! »

«- Bien sûr bien sûr mais nous nous intéressons fortement au pouvoir de renvoyer les malédictions. Ne pourriez-vous pas nous donner plus de détails. »

«- Hey Hanajima vas-y ! » Intervint Arisa. « On t'attend sur l'herbe. »

«- Je peux Tohru-kun ? »

«- Bien sûr !…demo…fais attention ! »

Saki sourit et suivit les deux filles.

_« Attirez-les dans des salles de classes différentes ! »_

«- Par ici Hanajima ! »

«- C'est une salle de classe ! »

«- Oui nous y serons plus tranquille pour discuter ! »

«- Mélodie ! Nous serons mieux dans une salle de classe ! »

«- Nous sommes très bien ici ! »

«- Sauf si nous parlions de votre secret ! »

«- Un secret ? Quel secret ? »

«- Allons ne jouez pas les ignorantes ! Je parle de Nadeshiko et Akira ! »

_« Motoko tu dois lui parler de Akira et Nadeshiko car j'imagine qu'elle ne voudra pas se laisser faire ! »_

«-…Qui sont ces personnes ? »

_« Dites-lui que : (Motoko parle en même temps qu'elle se souvient)_

«- Ce sont des personnes très proche d'elle (de vous) et que par pudeur vous aimeriez ne pas en parler devant tout le monde ! »

«- …C'est bon je te suis ! »

« Pendant ce temps je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi d'aller parler à Arisa. »

«- Arisa grande sœur on peut discuter ? »

«- Ah z'êtes gonflantes ! »

«- Non ! »

«- S'il te plaît ! » Supplia-t-elle.

«- Vas-y Arisa, je voudrais parler à Tohru-kun en privée ! » Intervint Mélodie.

_« Une de mes amies est douée pour le déguisement ! Elle se déguisera en Mélodie pour pouvoir parler à Tohru. »_

Tohru accepta. Pendant ce temps Motoko et Mélodie étaient dans la salle de classe.

«- C'est bien ! Vous êtes très efficaces, murmura une voix à l'adresse de Motoko. »

«- Merci ! »

Pour seule réaction Mélodie s'apprêta à sortir de la salle mais deux garçons lui barrèrent le passage.

«- Tu as cinq secondes pour leur dire de s'écarter, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. »

«- Attendez-moi dehors ! Ordonna le jeune homme. Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour Mélodie ! »

Motoko resta dans la salle et observa la scène sans réagir cependant un sentiment de culpabilité envers Mélodie l'envahissait peu à peu.

«- Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir ! »

«- Que tu es froide ma chère cousine, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. »

_« …Cousine ? »_

Alexis (Ben oui ! Cousin de Mélodie ça vous dit rien ?) S'approcha de sa cousine et avant qu'elle ne réagisse l'embrassa.

«-…Hm »

« Baf » Mélodie après lui avoir mordu la langue le gifla violemment.

«- Ne m'approche pas ! »

«- …Tu embrasses toujours aussi bien ! »

Mais à ça grande surprise Mélodie ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

_« Ce n'est que de la provocation, et je fonce droit dedans ! Je suis vraiment la reine des imbéciles ! …C'est dans le seul but de me faire du mal. » Mélodie visionna alors une à une toutes les images de sa famille. « Prêtez-moi la force de ne pas craquer ! »_

_« Elle a retrouver son calme, constatèrent Motoko qui était de plus en plus inquiète et Alexis qui commençait à perdre patience. »_

«- …Tsss je me doute que tu embrasses mieux ton mari ! Je sens que je vais être jaloux. »

_« Mélodie est mariée ? Se demanda Motoko qui comprenait de moins en moins. »_

«- C'est normal c'est mon mari mais aussi le chef de la famille Soma, il représente tout ce que tu n'es pas et ce que tu ne seras jamais. »

_« Le chef de la famille Soma… »_

«- Cet avorton n'est rien de plus que le dernier des imbéciles. »

« Bang » Alexis se retrouva à terre.

«- Tu as le droit de m'insulter mais pas lui. Après tout que sais-tu de la famille Soma ? Rien ! Comme la plupart des gens. Ça te fait mal de savoir que je suis heureuse et que je cherche à rendre les Soma heureux. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux. Jamais je ne te laisserais arriver à tes fins quitte à en mourir. »

«- Ah en mourir ou à faire mourir tes enfants ! Répliqua Alexis qui s'énervait de plus en plus. Akira et Nadeshiko tôt ou tard je les tuerais. »

_« Ce sont ces enfants ? Je ne comprends rien… »_

A sa grande surprise Mélodie ne répliqua pas, il se dit qu'il avait touché le point sensible ce qui était vrai.

«- C'est pour cela que tu es parties pendant 7 mois. Tu as même emmené Tohru avec toi afin qu'elle n'ait aucun problème. »

«- Cela ne te plaît pas, n'est ce pas ? Oui j'ai emmené Tohru-kun ! J'ai compris ce que tu veux faire maintenant. Tu ne veux plus éloigner Tohru-kun de moi. Tu cherches à briser son couple avec Yuki-kun, parce que de cette manière ils souffriront tous les deux et que je ne le supporterais pas. Tu cherches à t'en prendre à ma famille pour m'atteindre. »

«- C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que tu sais réfléchir. »

«- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi ! »

« Baf » Alexis gifla Mélodie.

«- Assez ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu m'appartiendras un jour ou l'autre comme toute la famille Soma. »

«- Jamais ! Hurla Mélodie. Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne toucheras à ma famille. »

Pendant ce temps la fausse Mélodie était en compagnie de Tohru.

«- Tohru-kun tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et après avoir vu la réaction de tout le monde je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rompes avec lui. »

«- Hé… ? »

Les yeux de Tohru s'ouvrirent en grand.

«- Yuki-kun est actuellement en conseil je lui en parlerais plus tard mais toi… »

«- Hé Mélodie comment t'as fait pour être là aussi vite je viens de te voir il y a 5 minutes dans le couloir avec Motoko. »

«- Ça ne te regarde pas Kyo-kun. »

«-…Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais toute seule avec Tohru ? »

«- Je discute ! »

_« Zut il va tout gâcher ! »_

«- Ah te voilà Kyo ! Je te cherchais, intervint un garçon. »

«- Tu me cherchais ? »

«- Oui monsieur le roi des chats ! »

«- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

«- Le prof principal veux te voir ! »

«-… ? »

«- C'est bon j'y vais ! »

Kyo partit suivit du garçon.

_« Alexis a vraiment tout prévu quel as ! Pensait la fausse Mélodie.»_

«- Tohru, es ce que tu comprends que c'est difficile pour tout le monde que tu sois avec Yuki-kun. Nous n'avons pas encore brisé complètement la malédiction ton union risque de tout gâcher. »

«- Ça ne tient pas debout ce que tu racontes ! Et puis je peux savoir comment tu es au courant ? Demanda une voix arrivant derrière elle. »

«- De quoi ? »

Avant que la fausse Mélodie ne puisse réagir l'inconnu la plaqua contre le mur.

«- Eric-san ! S'exclama Tohru. »

«- Salut ! Bon eh bien tu vas venir avec moi dans un endroit où nous serons tranquilles pour discuter. Tohru tu restes ici. Cette demoiselle n'ira pas en cours cet après-midi. »

«- Ah heu… mais… »

«- Ah oui au fait cette fille ce n'est pas Mélodie, donc ce qu'elle t'a dit est faux. Ce n'est qu'un déguisement. Donc tu peux continuer ta relation avec Yuki. »

«- Ah…heu…oui… »

Il éclata de rire devant la réaction de Tohru et entraîna la fausse Mélodie avec lui.

Pendant ce temps Motoko commençait à être de plus en plus inquiète vis à vis de Mélodie. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme face à son cousin.

«-… Bon alors ma chère cousine, il y a plusieurs possibilités :

«- Soit je tue tout les Soma !

- Soit je tue juste tes enfants !

- Soit je te tue !

- Soit mais c'est impossible mais il faut que tu arrives à nous battre ! »

« - Tu es un monstre ! »

« - Je fais de mon mieux ! »

Motoko n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ça et de voir Mélodie résister comme elle pouvait face aux horreurs qu'Alexis tentait de lui faire imaginer.

« - Ça suffit ! Arrête Alexis ! »

« - Quoi ? Ah ! Tu étais là ? Peu importe ! Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres ! »

Mélodie voyant Alexis approché de Motoko envoya valser son cousin et le regarda incapable de réagir. Motoko qui s'était ressaisis pris Mélodie par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

« - Sortons d'ici ! »

Dehors les deux garçons qui obéissaient à Alexis ne réagirent pas et les deux filles purent s'éloigner dans un coin tranquille.

« -…N'attends pas que je te remercie Motoko ! C'est toi qui m'as entraîner dans cette pièce ! Je vais te donner un conseil : n'approche plus d'Alexis ni des Soma parce que nous avons des secrets qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir ! Cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi ! Fais attention ! »

« -… »

« - Motoko ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, et ça m'ennuie que tu saches certaines choses mais tu dois te méfier d'Alexis maintenant. Je me moque que tu aie peur de moi, mais je voudrais que tu ne cherches plus de noise à Tohru-kun, parce que… elle est la seule personne qui est réussi à refaire sourire Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun et les autres. »

« - …Mélodie…tu es mariée ? »

« - Oui et j'ai deux enfants ! Malheureusement même si j'aime mon mari je peux dire que je suis encore jeune voir trop jeune ! Mon mariage est prévu depuis ma naissance et ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec… »

« -… »

« - Motoko… ne me juge pas parce que tu ne me connais pas ! »

« - Mélodie-chan ! »

« - Tohru-kun ? Mais que fais-tu là ? »

« - Je te cherchais ! Bonjour Motoko-sempaï ! »

« - Bonjour Tohru-kun ! Mélodie je m'excuse je ne comprends rien ! »

« - C'est normal mais à l'avenir concentres-toi sur ton année scolaire et ton avenir sans fouiller dans la vie privée des autres. »

« - Oui je crois que j'ai compris ! Tohru-kun je m'excuse pour tout ce que je vous ai fait. »

Motoko s'éloigna.

« - Motoko peut-être quelqu'un de bien quand elle veut. »

« - Mélodie-chan ! »

« - Oui ? »

« - Ton frère est venu ! »

« - … Je vois ! Tohru-kun que dirais-tu de venir au manoir ce soir avec Yuki-kun et Kyo-kun. Je vais appeler ying-yang ! »

« - Ying-yang ? »

« - Shiguré-san ! »

« - Ah d'accord ! »

« - Bon allons manger ! »

« - Oui ! »

Peu de temps après elles furent rejoint par Kyo, Arisa, Saki et Yuki qui s'assit à côté de Tohru. Aucun ne parla de ce qui venait de se passer. Le soir après les cours Yuki Kyo et Tohru rentrèrent donc avec Mélodie, Haru et Momiji en voiture.

« - Eric où es-tu ? Appela Mélodie. »

Eric les rejoint dans la pièce où ils étaient. Il était accompagné d'une fille.

« -…Elle essayait de se faire passer pour toi ! »

« -…Dans quel but ? »

« - Faire rompre le couple Yuki, Tohru ! De plus… »

« -…de plus ? »

« - J'ai l'impression que les de Roset connaisse la malédiction ! »

« -…Oui d'une certaine manière ils sont au courant puisque c'est eux qui vont la briser ! »

« - C'est à dire qu'elle est au courant que vous êtes maudits ! »

« -…je vois… »

« - Vous voulez bien nous expliquez ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Shiguré qui arrivait.

« - Oui assieds-toi ! Fit Eric. Je vais vous expliquer ! »

« - Où es Akito ? Demanda Mélodie. »

« - Ici ! » Déclara-t-il en lui passant les bras autour de la taille.

« -… Bon alors tu peux y aller. Fit-elle rassurée. »

Eric commença alors son récit et raconta ce qui c'était passé avec Tohru et la tactique qu'avait utilisé le fan club Yuki. («Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki love »)

« - Cette tactique c'est Alexis qui leur a donné, murmura Mélodie. »

« - Comment le sais-tu ? »

« - Je l'ai vue ! »

Elle frissonna de terreur. Akito la serra un peu plus fort la sentant morte de peur. Un silence s'était installé.

« -…Et que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« -…Des choses que je ne voulais pas entendre…mais…j'ai pu tenir…grâce à vous… vous m'avez aider…jusqu'au bout. »

Chacun regarda Mélodie. Tous ressentaient une douce chaleur l'envahir. Les paroles de Mélodie leurs réchauffaient le cœur.

« - Nous devons tout faire pour ne pas nous laisser avoir. »

« - Oui. Tohru-kun, si un jour je viens te voir en te disant qu'il faut que tu rompes avec Yuki-kun, ce n'est pas moi ! Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« -… Heu…oui ! D'accord j'ai compris ! »

« - Merci ! »

« - Bon il va falloir que nous nous tenions sur nos gardes ! »

Chacun acquiesça. Pendant que Yuki Kyo et Tohru rentrait chez eux accompagné d'Eric. Akito était aller voir sa mère pour prendre des nouvelles de ses enfants et Mélodie et Shiguré discutaient alors qu'elle le raccompagnaient à la porte du manoir.

« - Dryade j'ai l'impression que tu as une peur bleue de ton cousin. »

« -…oui il est mauvais plus que tout et je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient tant à me faire du mal. Pourtant autrefois il n'était pas si méchant. »

« -… »

Devant l'expression d'incompréhension de son ami, Mélodie sourit et lui expliqua.

« - Avant il me faisait du mal seulement quand son père était là. Lorsque nous étions tous les deux ou avec mon frère seulement il était gentil. Je ne pense pas qu'il se forçait pour faire ça. Alors je ne comprends pas. »

« - Tu devrais arrêter de te creuser la tête pour ça. Ce n'est pas en regardant le passé que l'on avance. Seul l'avenir compte. »

« -…Sans doute mais parfois il faut savoir se tourner vers le passé pour pouvoir avancer. Il faut de temps à autre se retourner pour voir le chemin que l'on a parcouru en se disant que c'est grâce à ça que l'on est soi aujourd'hui. »

« -…La vie est un chemin c'est bien ce que tu disais… Tu es toujours aussi mignonne dryade. »

« - Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais d'être aussi exaspérant ? Je me demanda toujours comment fais Hatori-san pour te supporter toi et Aya-san. »

« - Tori-san ? Il est pire que nous ! »

Mélodie éclata de rire.

« - Tu es toujours le même ying-yang. Tu es capable d'être sérieux puis tout à coup tout s'écroule et tu pars dans des délires où personne ne peut t'arrêter. »

« - C'est ma nature ! »

« - Justement je l'aime bien, mais elle est fatiguante ! »

« - Je suis content ! »

Arrivée à la porte du manoir ils se dirent au revoir.

« - Shi-chan baisse-toi ! »

« - Hein ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre Mélodie l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - A la prochaine ying-yang ! »

Et elle s'éloigna en courant. Resté seul Shiguré passa sa main sur sa joue puis sortit du manoir et emprunta la direction de sa maison.

« - Akito ! Appela Mélodie alors qu'elle rentrait chez lui. »

« - Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« - Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ? »

« -…Depuis que je vis et puis… »

Elle lui posa son doigt sur ces lèvres.

« - J'ai compris ! … »

« - Il te fait si peur que ça ? »

« -…oui ! »

Elle regarda Akito.

« - Plus que toi… »

« - Tu as peur de moi ? »

« - Oui et non ! Je ne sais pas ! Parce que, es ce que l'on est capable d'aimer quelqu'un dont on a peur ? »

« -…Oui…sans doute… mais… on ne le sait pas ! »

« -… ? Akito… »

Mélodie s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Avoir peur de quelqu'un je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je peux le voir, et je sais l'effet que cela fait de voir une personne avoir peur de soi. »

Il regarda à son tour Mélodie et l'embrassa avant de sortir. Akito se dirigea alors vers la maison de Dominique.

« - Tiens que me vaux ta visite Akito. »

« - Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez ! »

« - De l'aide ? C'est rare de ta part ! »

« - Evitez l'ironie ! »

« - Que veux-tu ? » Demanda Dominique surpris devant l'air grave d'Akito.

« - Je voudrais parler à Alexis ! »

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Fin du chapitre 12 !**

**Demande habituelle review ?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Quand les secrets se dévoilent**_

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Titre :** Quand les Secrets se dévoilent

**Chapitres :** 13

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrase commençant par «- sont les prises de paroles des personnages. En attendant de mettre les fins de guillemets et de le faire sur mes autres chaps. Je m'excuse encore pour l'absence de tiret dans les chaps. précédents.

**Note 2 : Ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver je sais en plus il est plus court que les autres, navrée ! Tout est expliqué à la fin ! Je m'excuse du retard, je vous demande juste de lire la note de fin c'est important merci !****Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Cemenwen : Merci de capituler pour le couple et navré du retard vraiment ! Tout est expliqué à la fin du chap. Bon sinon pour Kyo je réfléchis, je réfléchis ! Je ne sais pas encore avec qui ! Si tu as une idée je la prends. Et tant de compliments me font rougir ! Vraiment après avoir fait patienter tout le monde relire tes compliments me font mourir de honte ! GOMEN NASAI !

Ashtana : Ne t'arrête pas ! Mais zut à la fin je met du temps à poster et quand je relis vos reviews je me dis non mais quelle sadique quand même ! Je les fais tous attendre ! Ben heu tout est expliqué en bas ! Bonne lecture !

Chibiryuu : Ah mes fautes mes fautes mes fautes ! C'est vrai que je ne me relis pas ! C'est pas sérieux ! Ben comme tu peux le voir ma fic + les spoils opposition totale ! Hélas. Pardon du retard ! Au fait as-tu eu ton bac ?

Louwenn : Bah je sais pas j'y réfléchis ! Es ce que tout va bien se passer ou non ! Vais y réfléchir ! Encore désolé du retard !

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Cette petite fille !**

« - Hein ? »

« - Je voudrais parler à Alexis ! » Déclara Akito.

« - Impossible ! »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - C'est trop risqué. Ils vont tenter de te tuer et s'ils réussissent, je n'assumerais pas la douleur de ma fille. Et puis que vas-tu faire avec lui, hein ? »

Le regard d'Akito devint froid, mauvais voir meurtrier.

« - Lui dire d'arrêter de tourner autour d'elle » déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et mauvaise.

« -…En principe je ne devrais pas te le dire… mais…Je me moque pas mal de ce qui peut t'arriver Akito ! Demain je t'emmène le voir à une condition… »

« - Laquelle ? »

« -…Je viens avec toi ! Je me moque pas mal de ce qui peut t'arriver mais je doute que ma fille est la même réaction. »

« -… »

« - Tu n'as pas le choix. »

« - …C'est d'accord ! »

Ainsi le lendemain Akito et Dominique rendirent visite à Alexis qui n'était pas allé en cours.

« - Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Akito avança dans la pièce et se plaça devant Alexis.

« - Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle ! » (Ouh il démarre fort le petit kikito !)

« -…De qui voulez-vous parler ? » Demanda ironiquement Alexis.

Akito le regarda avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux.

« - Mélodie ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! »

Alexis fit mine de ne pas comprendre cependant lorsqu'il lut dans les yeux d'Akito il comprit que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas. Son visage s'assombrit.

« - Elle fait encore partit de ma famille ! Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de la voir ! »

Akito le gifla aussitôt.

« - Je t'interdis de l'approcher, de lui parler et même de la voir. Ne discute pas mes ordres ! »

« - Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de toi ! »

Akito envoya Alexis à terre, mais à sa grande surprise ce dernier sourit.

« - Avec elle aussi ? »

« -… »

« - Elle aussi tu l'as frappée ? »

« - Ferme la je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! »

« -…Pourquoi l'as tu frappé Akito ? Tu ne l'aimes donc pas ? »

Akito regarda Alexis avec mépris.

« - Si tu l'aimes ! Tu l'aimes mais tu ne veux pas l'aimer c'est bien ça ? » Repris Alexis.

Akito ne répondit pas. Alexis se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« - Tu ne veux pas l'aimer ! Alors tu la frappes ! Tu la tortures dans l'unique but qu'elle te déteste et qu'ainsi tu ne l'aimeras plus à cause de la haine et de la peur que tu lis dans ses yeux vis à vis de toi ! »

« -…Qu'es ce que tu en sais » demanda Akito méprisant.

« - Tu crois vraiment que tu es le seul amoureux d'elle ? »

« - Toi aussi… » murmura Akito qui avait compris.

« - Oui moi aussi ! C'est pour ça que je te hais Akito ! Tu t'es marié avec elle, tu as eu des enfants avec elle…, mais tout ça ce n'est rien, oui rien ! J'aurai pu te tuer mais si je l'avais fait elle n'aurais jamais été à moi ! Tu lui a volé quelque chose et ce quelque chose je le veux pour moi ! »

« -…je lui ai volé quelque chose… » répéta Akito complètement dépassé.

« - Son cœur » intervint Dominique. « Tu lui as volé son cœur. »

Alexis regarda celui qui venait de parler et une expression d'horreur apparut sur son visage.

« - Toi ? Tu es vivant ? Peu importe ! »

« - Je suis vivant pour ton malheur ! » Répondit simplement Dominique.

« - Son cœur » répétait Akito. « Je ne comprends pas. Que viens faire le cœur là-dedans ? »

Alexis soupira :

« - T'es bon en torture mais nul en sentiment. Tu as volé le cœur de Mélodie ! Jamais je ne comprendrais qu'elle est put tomber amoureuse de toi ! »

Akito compris (enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! L'est long à la détente !) Et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage.

« -…tu n'es pas d'accord ? C'est dommage ! Mais tu n'as pas le choix » lui murmura Akito à l'oreille.

En un instant Akito reprenait l'avantage. C'était au tour d'Alexis d'être en position d'infériorité.

« -…Alors Alexis tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ? Toi qui n'es jamais à cours d'argument » ironisa Dominique.

« -…Vous le saviez ? » Demanda ce dernier en se reprenant.

« - Oui ! Bien sûr depuis le début d'ailleurs ce n'est un secret pour personne seule Mélodie n'a pas deviné mais comme le dit le proverbe : Les tierces personnes voient toujours mieux que les personnes concernées. »

« -…Tu es amoureux de Mélodie depuis le début » murmura Akito de sa fausse voix doucereuse. « Tu n'es pas d'accord sur le fait qu'elle soit ma femme. »

« - Je m'en moque pas mal mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un minable comme toi. »

Dominique éclata de rire.

« - Ce qui se passe dans la tête de ma fille personne ne peut le comprendre ! Je sais que son choix n'est pas dû au hasard mais j'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi elle est tombée amoureuse de toi moi aussi. »

Akito ne répondit pas il se contentait de sourire avec toute la méchanceté qu'il connaissait.

« -… Son choix n'est pas dû au hasard ? » S'interrogea Alexis.

« - C'est trop compliqué pour toi » répondit Dominique.

« -…Quoiqu'il en soit ne t'approche plus jamais de Mélodie ou je te le ferais payer » intervint Akito.

Puis il s'en alla suivis de Dominique.

Et le temps s'écoula lentement mais sûrement. La vie continuait sans problème, la fin d'année approchait et viendrait bientôt le moment où Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Arisa, Hana et Melodie devrait entrer dans la vie active.

« - J'en ai marre ! » Hurla Melodie en jetant son crayon.

« - …Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Kyo.

« - J'en ai assez, ça fait trois déjà trois mois qu'on cherche et rien. Il n'y a rien. A croire que les malédictions n'existent que dans les contes de fées. »

« - La plupart des gens pensent que ce n'est que de la science fiction. »

« - Qu'en savent-ils ? Après tout c'est vrai, regarde nous. Nous sommes maudits et pourtant tout le monde l'ignore. Qu'es ce qui nous prouve que dans le monde la «magie » n'existe pas réellement ? Rien puisque après tout nous ne savons rien. Et pour preuve, nous sommes maudits mais et comment le saurait-on ? C'est pitoyable. »

« - Ne t'énerve pas dryade. »

« - Si, je m'énerve justement ! J'en ai marre de chercher dans ces bouquins pour toujours découvrir que c'est de la fiction. »

Eric soupira. Sa sœur avait entièrement raison. Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'il cherchait en vain une autre solution pour éviter la mort des enfants. Yuki reposa le livre. C'était son quatrième de la journée.

« - Rien dans celui-ci non plus. »

Si on comptait tous ceux qu'il avait ouvert jusqu'à ce jour, il en était à une bonne soixantaine. Multiplié par tous les maudits à savoir 15, plus lui et son père ils dépassaient largement les mille ouvrages. Et rien. La bibliothèque, les librairies et tout ce qui pouvaient prêter, vendre ou donner des ouvrages sur la malédiction ne révélait rien. Il y avait de quoi se décourager. Eric comprenait parfaitement la colère de sa sœur. Elle était fatiguée de chercher sans jamais rien voir de nouveau. Depuis trois mois qu'il cherchait il n'avait pas trouvé une seule piste, un seul indice qui leur donnerait un petit espoir. Eric soupira et reposa son bouquin. Celui-là non plus n'était pas intéressant.

Lasser de ne rien trouver, Melodie se leva et partit se promener. Rien, il n'y avait rien. De la science fiction. Voilà ce que c'était. Et elle, elle devait être un des personnages d'un bouquin. Le personnage qui cherche une solution. Pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être réelle et bien vivante. Un personnage d'un livre, non ce n'est pas ce qu'elle était. Elle était Melodie, une jeune fille maudite qui cherchait à s'en sortir. Elle fit demi-tour et revint dans la pièce. C'était une grande salle aménagée exprès pour recevoir des livres, pour écrire et chercher des informations. Tout ça à cause d'une fichue malédiction. Elle soupira, prit un livre et se remit au travail. C'était dimanche et depuis trois mois elle passait ces dimanches dans cette pièce à chercher des réponses.

« - …Le seul moyen de briser n'importe quelle malédiction outre la façon spécifique est de passer l'épreuve de la poena ! » Lut Kisa à voix haute.

« - Poena ? C'est quoi ? »

« - C'est du latin, c'est l'étymologie du mot peine mais aussi pénible. » Répondit Shiguré. (Vive les dicos !)

« - En quoi consiste cette épreuve Kisa ? »

« - Heu… c'est pas préciser. Il dise juste ça ! »

Melodie s'écroula sur le canapé, lassée. Enfin ils avaient une piste mais là c'était au-dessus des ces forces de continuer à chercher. Ras le bol. Yuki regarda la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rinne. Cherchant ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des années.

« - Allez on recommence tout depuis le début ! » Déclara Eric.

« - Quoi ? »

« -…Ben oui, pas le choix, maintenant il faut chercher à poena. »

Des soupirs de partout retentirent.

« - Tohru ! Tout va bien ? »

« - Ano, c'est que j'ai déjà entendu ce mot. »

« -…où ? »

« - Je crois que c'est chez Saki. »

_**A suivre …**_

**Alors oui je sais c'est court ! Mais voilà j'ai écrit le début de cette fic il y a longtemps !** **Je l'ai abandonnée puis tentée de la reprendre, hélas entre temps j'avais écrit d'autres fics.** **Mon style d'écriture a donc évoluer et revenir a cette fic est difficile car je n'ai aucune inspi.** **De plus avec les révélations du manga ma fic est légèrement beaucoup out.**

**Enfin bref tout ça pour avoir votre avis, je la finis ou pas ? Je ne me plierai pas à la majorité je veux juste savoir si certains continueront de la lire jusqu'au bout ou pas ! parce que si j'écris pour personne je vois pas l'intérêt. Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
